For the Rose and the Lion
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Mycroft Holmes es un sencillo profesor de matemáticas con un amor imposible, el delantero y capitán de la Selección de fútbol de Inglaterra, Greg Lestrade.
1. Meet the Red Devil

**For the Rose and the Lion**

_==Feliz cumpleaños Thais Hatsetsut Locked ==_

* * *

1: Meet the Red Devil

14 de junio 2014

El país, y en general el mundo, parecían dejar de funcionar normalmente durante algunos minutos. Mycroft respiró con relativa tranquilidad al saber que sus clases vespertinas habían sido canceladas. La verdad no disponía de mucho tiempo libre inmiscuido, las clases, las teorías en las que trabajaba y los artículos que esperaba publicar; y con un hermano menor luchando por salir de una adicción bastante fuerte que lo había hecho tener hasta el momento, dos sobredosis. Decir que le preocupaba era poco, lo mantenía ocupado todo el día, imaginando que pudiera haber escapado del centro de rehabilitación y que estuviera comprando algo que hiciera que acabara en el hospital.

Se levantó de su silla, tomó su abrigo, su sombrilla y se aventuró a salir a la calle. Hacía muy buen clima, parecía que no llovería y se dio el lujo de caminar con relativa tranquilidad. Checó su celular, no quería haber perdido alguna llamada y no enterarse de algún suceso en la vida de Sherlock. La vez anterior había dejado de comer por cinco días hasta que por el efecto de los medicamentos que tomaba, lo encontraron desmayado en cuarto.

Se detuvo sin querer frente a un bar que parecía muy animado, las personas que entraban y salían vestían jerseys blancos o rojos, con el escudo de Inglaterra, los tres leones rojos. Fue cuando recordó lo que se suponía no debía olvidar pero con la presión de las clases y los exámenes que había estado calificando, se borró de su mente por completo y eso que se suponía que él no olvidaba nada. Eran las 12 del día, el juego empezaría en cosa de minutos, por lo que hizo acopio de valentía y entró al bar. Tuvo que luchar literalmente para abrirse paso pero logró atrincherarse junto a la barra, en un muy buen lugar para ver la pantalla gigante que tenían y justo a tiempo para ver salir a los jugadores.

El corazón de Mycroft empezó a latir como loco ante la anticipación. Así había sido siempre, desde sus inicios como revelación en el Totenham, fichado de un equipo de tercera división y sin que nadie lo conociera. Bastó verlo jugar una vez para saber que si nada se interponía en su camino (una lesión por ejemplo), tenía todo para ser el mejor delantero de la historia actual. Y obviamente, no afectaba en nada que fuera arrebatadoramente hermoso. Durante mucho años, prácticamente toda su adolescencia, Mycroft no se interesó en nadie, ni hombre ni mujer. Fue hasta cumplir 21 años que se dio cuenta que sus ojos a veces seguían a ciertas personas, generalmente hombres. Hasta parecía que tenía un tipo, altos, delgados pero musculosos, de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones.

Por eso, no fue gran sorpresa para él que al verlo, quedara más que flechado. Era exageradamente joven, diecinueve años y toda una promesa, con movimientos de ensueño y promedio increíble de pases para gol y de goles anotados. Desde ese día de su debut, dónde sólo jugó 8 minutos, jamás se perdió uno de sus partidos, aunque tuviera que verlos grabados, era seguro que lo iba a ver, a veces varias veces, repitiendo cada encuentro una y otra vez. Y ahora, finalmente, después de que hace 4 años no había sido convocado, para molestia de más de uno, era por fin el capitán y estrella de la selección inglesa.

Y estaba a punto de salir al campo y nadie parecía respirar cuando aparecieron las primeras imágenes del túnel dentro del estadio y la cámara deteniéndose el más tiempo posible frente a él. Mycroft tuvo que contener la respiración, era increíble verlo llegar tan alto, estaba seguro de que lo lograría, que llevaría al equipo a ganar la Copa, y no era que le interesara mucho, pero si eso significaba que recibiera todo el reconocimiento que se merecía, entonces que Inglaterra fuera campeón del mundo.

El estadio de Manaus en Brasil estaba a reventar y le hubiera gustado mucho estar ahí pero su responsabilidad con los estudiantes de maestría se lo impedía; además de que no podía dejar por dos semanas a su hermano, seguramente le pasaría algo en su ausencia. Así que ahí estaba, viendo por televisión su imagen, con el jersey rojo, mostrando su tonificado cuerpo, su cabello oscuro con esas canas tan propias del él aunque sólo tuviera veinticinco años y su sonrisa confiada, como siempre.

La gente estalló en gritos y aplausos cuando su nombre estuvo en pantalla, Greg Lestrade, delantero, capitán y dueño del corazón de Mycroft miró por un segundo a la cámara y sintió que lo veía a él. Suspiró, esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta aunque dudaba que a alguien le importara, la nación entera parecía estar enamorada de Greg y todos estaban mirándolo con adoración. Su jersey era el más vendido, tanto de la selección como el Manchester United y estaba en todas y cada una de las revistas deportivas que habían salido este mes, además de en muchas de las revistas de moda o de celebridades.

Las compraba por él, por las entrevistas, porque le gustaba saber cómo pensaba y las cosas que disfrutaba. Lo único que no compraba eran revistas de chismes, esas donde sacaban fotos de paparazzi y hablaban de si andaba con tal o cual actriz o cantante. Odiaba verlo en fotos con mujeres, no por otra cosa, el hombre tenía derecho a hacer su vida, pero rompían su delicada fantasía, donde un día lo conocería y mágicamente quedaría enamorado de él y dejaría todo por estar a su lado.

Mycroft volvió a suspirar. Vaya tontería. Dejar todo por un profesor de matemáticas con un hermano adicto y sin otra posibilidad para el futuro más que seguir dando clases hasta que explotara y asesinara a un alumno.

Pero por el momento nada importaba más que olvidar un poco lo extraño que se sentía entre tanta gente, beberse la cerveza que no recordaba haber pedido y gritar lo más que se pudiera hasta quedarse casi sin voz mientras Greg llevaba a Inglaterra a aplastar a Italia (3-1) de la manera más perfecta. Acabó abrazado a un extraño, el abrigo perdido en algún lugar del bar y la corbata anudada en la cabeza, había bebido cinco cervezas para quitarse el calor asfixiante, pero ahora estaba experimentado sus efectos.

_Glory glory Man United _

_Move Move Move (Red Tribe) _

_Come On You Reds _

Y hubiera seguido cantando si no fuera porque su celular comenzó a vibrar como loco con mensajes que entraban uno tras otro. Mycroft sintió que toda su alegría se esfumaba al ver que todos eran del número del médico encargado de su hermano en el centro de rehabilitación. Se permitió diez segundos para observar a Greg dar una entrevista antes de buscar con prisa su abrigo, la sombrilla y salir corriendo del lugar.

_**Gracias por leer esta AU Mystrade que es un poco ambicioso, este primer capítulo es un regalo de cumpleaños pero lo que viene, aunque me tardaré un poco en desarrollar la historia, es algo muy elaborado.**_

_**Tengo varios asesores y les agradezco todas las ideas que me dieron: Ladyblue, Terry (cuyo nombre servirá para un personaje OC) y Luis; dudo un poco que Terry y Luis lo lean, pero gracias de todos modos!**_

_**Comentarios, necesito comentarios!**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	2. Meet the Silent One

For the Rose and the Lion

**2: Meet the Silent One**

Tenía pocos momentos felices que escoger para recordar al lado de su hermano, por lo que en su viaje en metro hasta el centro de rehabilitación no pudo evitar pensar en aquel día justo antes de su primera sobredosis, cuando tanto él como su familia, aun creían que sólo tenía problemas menores. Habían sido tan tontos, todos, sus padres, él, los médicos y psicólogos. Pero en aquel día todo parecía estar bien. Tomaron el tren a Old Trafford, lugar donde estaba el estadio del equipo Manchester United, llegaron justo después del amanecer, el frío calaba los huesos y Mycroft se dio cuenta de que su hermano no tenía una bufanda para proteger el cuello, por fortuna en la estación vendían unas muy lindas, rojas con el escudo del equipo de fútbol. Aquello le venía muy bien a Sherlock, aunque por un instante pensó que sería mejor de color azul.

Caminaron hasta el estadio y en el momento en que abrió la taquilla compró dos boletos, de los peores, todo lo demás estaba vendido. Desayunaron algo muy sencillo en un restaurant a dos calles y cuando vio llegar los camiones no podía creer que iba a suceder. Tomó de la mano a su hermano y salió corriendo, había un puñado de gente alrededor, tal vez unas treinta personas que igual que él, trataban de obtener aunque fuera una fotografía. Lo vio bajar del autobús y sintió algo como un mareo, no podía creer que estuviera a unos cuantos metros de él. Sherlock se apretó a su cuerpo, ligeramente asustado por la gente que gritaba y agitaba sus brazos, pero no había nada de qué preocuparse, mientras a Mycroft no se le ocurriera empezar a gritar, se quedaría tranquilo a su lado.

Entonces pasó a justo frente a él y por alguna razón que nunca terminó por entender, se detuvo. Sherlock tenía la libreta que Mycroft le había dado, sabía que admiraba a todos los jugadores y que lo único que hacía en esta vida era eso, ver el fútbol y que cuando le ponía los juegos del Manchester, por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, parecía que sentía algo, como si fuera a hablar por primera vez en su vida. Era una esperanza tonta, le había dicho que sufría del peor tipo de autismo y que jamás obtendrían de él nada, ni una sonrisa, ni una palabra, ni un abrazo, nada.

Sin embargo, sostenía la libreta y la pluma como si fuera a poder pedirles que la firmaran y Greg Lestrade se detuvo frente a ellos y sonrió. Mycroft podría haber muerto en ese momento porque ninguna fotografía suya le hacía justicia, su imagen en la televisión era engañosa, la pura verdad era que su belleza era única y más allá de cualquier descripción que pudiera proveer. Y esa sonrisa que derritió a Mycroft logró algo, una respuesta, Sherlock movió la cabeza al lado izquierdo. Tal vez pareciera nada, pero su hermano veía al frente y ya, nunca volteaba o miraba arriba o abajo y ese día, cuando Greg sonrió, el movió la cabeza de lado. Mycroft casi estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

Greg tomó la libreta de las manos de Sherlock así como la pluma.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-Sherlock –respondió Mycroft con rapidez porque sabía que aquel movimiento era el milagro del día y no pasaría nada más espectacular.

Greg escribió "Para Sherlock" y luego su firma, le devolvió la libreta a Mycroft y volvió a sonreír antes de seguir su camino con los demás jugadores. Se perdió de vista un minuto después y la gente se comenzó a retirar del lugar. Faltaban tres horas para el juego y Mycroft jamás había estado más feliz en su vida, tanto que abrazó a su hermano, aunque claro, él no lo abrazó de vuelta.

Mycroft entró y lo que encontró no era lo que esperaba. Por fortuna. Porque de verdad había esperado encontrar a Sherlock con una sobredosis. Lo que sabía hacer su hermano además de no interactuar con el mundo, era robar dinero y medicamentos que le sirvieran para llevarse a sí mismo, a las puertas de la muerte. Cuando sucedió aquello por primera vez, Sherlock saliendo de su casa con un puñado de billetes sacados de la bolsa de su madre, fue cuando Mycroft supo que todos estaban equivocados, que su hermano no tenía autismo ni nada por el estilo, que simplemente no encontraba nada en el mundo que lo hiciera querer interactuar con él. El maldito bien podía ser un genio, pero no quería hablar, escuchar o saber nada de nada.

Sherlock tenía diecisiete años, diez menos que él y toda la vida había sido de cierta manera su responsabilidad. Su madre lloraba porque no obtenía nada de su parte cuando ella le daba todo, en cierta manera Mycroft sentía que esperar algo de parte de su hermano era egoísta, se suponía que si amabas con todo tu corazón no querías nada más a cambio. A veces no entendía muy bien el concepto, pero su madre no tenía la fuerza para aguantar el estado de su hermano y su padre no ayudó en nada al morir de un infarto cuando Sherlock apenas había cumplido seis años.

Y sin embargo, se saltó la barda de su casa para ir a comprar drogas y se inyectó en la vena una cantidad exagerada. Su madre lo encontró tirado en el piso del baño con los ojos en blanco y convulsionando. En lugar de llamar a la ambulancia llamó a Mycroft. Su hermano tenía quince años al momento de esa primera sobredosis y después de eso se encerró con más ganas en su mundo, de donde sólo salía para tolerar la presencia de su hermano mientras veían el mismo partido de fútbol una y otra vez. Su madre los grababa todos, pero los que conservaban eran los de Greg, sabía que era el único que lograba provocar una respuesta, cada que salía al campo Sherlock ladeaba la cabeza como aquel día.

Así que ahí estaba, en el centro de rehabilitación, el mejor que su salario le permitía, viendo a su hermanito saltar como si estuviera poseído, como jamás lo había visto, de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Hay que sedarlo –decía uno de los médicos.

-Hay que hacer un encefalograma –dijo otro con toda la calma del mundo.

-Tan sólo está feliz –dijo una voz casi tímida. Mycroft la identificó al instante, una chica delgadita y pelirroja, de piel exageradamente blanca y grandes ojeras. Según recordaba era una auxiliar de enfermería y era quien le ponía la televisión a su hermano cuando empezaban los partidos y la que lo acompañaba durante todo el encuentro.

-¿Estaba viendo el juego entre Inglaterra e Italia? –preguntó Mycroft con un poco de esperanza.

-Sí –dijo ella, la enfermera, de nuevo con una voz que apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar.

Por supuesto, todos eran estúpidos. Así como Greg Lestrade había causado una respuesta por parte de su hermano aquel día frente al estadio, ahora, el triunfo de él lo había hecho celebrar. De una manera exagerada y alocada y que preocupaba a quien lo viera, pero esa sólo eso. Estaba feliz.

-Nada de estudios ni sedación, lo único que necesita es volver a ver el partido –dijo Mycroft muy seguro. De inmediato la enfermera abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar, al verlo, Sherlock se tranquilizó un poco pero siguió saltando de un lado a otro. La chica sacó un control remoto y escogió el partido de una lista de grabaciones y de nuevo estaba en la pantalla las imágenes del túnel al estadio y Greg volvía a sonreír a la cámara con ese inmenso carisma del que era capaz. Su hermano se sentó a su lado y después de unos minutos, cuando sonó en el estadio el _God save the queen_, a Mycroft casi le da un infarto.

_God save our gracious Queen _

_Long live our noble Queen _

_God save the Queen _

_Send her victorious _

_Happy and glorious _

_Long to reign over us _

_God save the Queen_

Mycroft no podía creer que su hermano estuviera cantando, era imposible, jamás lo había escuchado hablar y ahora estaba cantando. Y ahora él estaba llorando porque era hermoso, escuchar su voz, tan profunda para un adolescente, tan hermosa para él que lo quería con todo su corazón a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado.

-Qué bueno que lo hizo de nuevo –dijo la enfermera a su lado- porque no me hubiera creído al contárselo.

-No, no lo hubiera hecho –respondió Mycroft en un susurro, no queriendo interrumpir a su hermano.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

_**No puedo creer su respuesta a este fanfic y eso que yo creí que era una locura jejeje.**_

_**Mil gracias a los que lo ha leído, a los que lo han marcado como favorito y a los que lo que lo siguen, son geniales de verdad.**_

_**Y ahora, a los que comentaron:**_

_**pervertida yaoista: El como se conocerán es lo importante, técnicamente ya se conocen pero no es muy probable que Greg recuerde a Mycroft y Sherlock entre todos sus fans que le piden autógrafos. Así que espera un poquito y verás. Claro que saldrá John, y Moriarty y Moran y todos los que pueda! jejeje Gracias por el comentario y por ser parte de la página.**_

_**Itsaso Adhara: Estoy leyendo jejeje. Gracias por el regalo.**_

_**wolfang19: Gracias por el comentario y con capítulos cortos iré subiendo lo más pronto que pueda.**_

_**Isa: Si es raro ver a Mycroft como otra cosa que no sea "el gobierno Británico" pero decidí que no funcionaría algo así y lo tuve que bajar de influencias jajaja. Gracias por el comentario.**_

_**AnitaChibaKou: Pues este Sherlock me va a salir muy OoC pero espero que les guste jejeje. Mycroft es un amor y verás lo que le tengo reservado, gracias por el comentario.**_

_**NatLB: Gracias por el comentario y espero que si lo sigas leyendo, yo seguiré escribiendo.**_

_**mashimaro: Gracias por leerme, nunca me decepcionas tampoco jejeje.**_

_**Terry: Lo leíste, wow, mil gracias.**_

_**Yiyukimo-ak: Gracias por tu comentario jeje entiendo, así luego yo dejo todo cuando actualizan los fanfics que sigo. Espero siga siendo de tu agrado.**_

_**I-Am-Momo: No te preocupes por Sherlock, empezará a cambiar para sorprender a Mycroft jeje. Gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Y pues, espero más comentarios, son geniales.**_

_**Y si alguien lee Encuentros, actualización en la tarde!**_

_**Saludos a todos y Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	3. Meet the Girl with the Mobile

**For the Rose and the Lion**

**3: Meet the Girl with the Mobile**

19 de junio 2014

08:45 hrs

Las clases se habían suspendido, a pesar de eso, Mycroft no podía irse de la universidad porque una vez terminado el partido, tendría que dar una clase a las 12 y otra a las 13:30 hrs. Aunque dudaba de que algún alumno se quedara si es que la selección nacional volvía a ganar. Estaba pensando en Sherlock. Le había encargado personalmente a la enfermera que se asegurara de que vería el partido, ella se rió cuando le dijo esto y le aclaro que seguramente su hermano estaría sentado frente a la televisión desde que despertara por la mañana.

Habían habilitado en la sala de maestros todo para poder ver el partido, la pantalla y una buena dotación de botanas y refrescos. Mycroft pensó que iba a extrañar las cervezas de la vez anterior, sin embargo tomó asiento junto a una maestra que parecía un poco perdida y que sólo estaba ahí porque todos estaban ahí. Después de unos minutos se sentó junto a él alguien que si conocía y con la cual se sentía bastante cómodo hablando. Cuando ella decidía hablar. Le sorprendía la manera en que siempre estaba con el celular en la mano y concentrada en algo en la pantalla y que de esta manera, evitara el contacto con los demás. Y por supuesto que se transformaba al entrar al salón de clases, daba su clase teórica en cuestión de minutos y luego dejaba a sus alumnos con una serie de problemas que les llevaban más de cincuenta minutos para resolver, después de eso, todos salían un poco frustrados y con más tarea de la que se supone debían tener.

Mientras ella mantenía los ojos en la pantalla del celular. El resto de maestros llegó a la sala y las cámaras mostraron al equipo de Uruguay entrando a la cancha del estadio en Sao Paulo.

-Ya va a salir tu novio –dijo ella por fin mirando la pantalla y apagando el celular, aquello era una primicia, parecía que los partidos de la selección lograban cosas que no se podían observar de otra manera. Su hermano celebrando y cantando y Anthea mirando una pantalla de mayores dimensiones.

-Y ahí está –dijo y fue el instante en que el mundo entero (o por lo menos aquellos dentro de la sala de maestros) dejó de respirar y sabía que todos estaban con las esperanzas puestas en aquel hombre, que debía llevarlos a una fiesta nacional comparada con la de ganar una guerra. Aquello era una guerra aceptable y la verdad, una guerra muy agradable a la vista.

Cuando en la última jugada Greg se fue a estrellar con el defensa uruguayo de 86 kg cayó en una mala posición. Mycroft lo supo sin necesidad de esperar a que dijeran algo los comentaristas. No era de fingir una lesión, jamás se quejaba por más que lo golpearan o tiraran, siempre seguía la jugada hasta el final y en dos ocasiones le habían reventado la ceja derecha y había tenido que jugar con una especie de parche para evitar que sangrara. El defensa uruguayo lo conocía, de igual manera jugaba en la liga premier y se habían enfrentado en varias ocasiones, lo cual no ayudaba en nada, ese tipo de rencillas venían a cobrarse en los partidos que más contaban y Greg era el alma de la selección. Así de sencillo, era quien le estaba dando empuje a todos los demás.

Todos estaban al borde del asiento, muchos se paseaban intranquilos por el lugar, faltaban trece minutos de partido y el marcador 1-0 favor Ingleterra no aseguraba nada. El gol había sido de Rooney, por lo que Greg estaba buscando con todo anotar, nunca estaba tranquilo si no lo hacía. El celular de Mycroft sonó con un mensaje y le dio un poco de temor mirarlo. Le había dado su número a la enfermera, Molly, para que se contactara directamente con él en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

Era una foto. Sherlock miraba la pantalla, lo mismo que estaban viendo en la sala de maestros, los segundos que llevaban atendiendo a Greg en el campo. Tenía las manos cubriendo su boca y sus cejas se juntaban en un gesto preocupado. Por más que Mycroft tratara de recordar, jamás había cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

Le preocupaba su hermano, cómo pudiera reaccionar si la lesión de Greg resultaba ser algo grave. Sin embargo, disfrutaba con la variación en el estado de su hermano al ser por fin, alcanzado por algo, un estímulo del mundo real que no fueran las drogas. El partido se reanudó y aun no se tenía ningún reporte de Greg, a quien seguían atendiendo al lado de la cancha. Mycroft no se podía concentrar en lo que sucedía y dejo que su mente viajara un poco al pasado.

* * *

Ese día de octubre del 2012 Anthea iba a tomar un vuelo a España para ver a su novio, un empresario restaurantero que vivía en Barcelona y se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda a Mycroft, lo peor, es que él aceptó.

-¡Anthea te juro que si caminamos unos metros más, hay una escalera eléctrica para poder subir tus dos maletas! –gritaba mientras intentaba subir una de esas maletas por la escalera sin sufrir una dislocación de disco intervertebral en el proceso.

-Estás loco Myc, el mostrador está justo aquí, ¿por qué querría caminar unos metros más? –respondió ella sin siquiera mirarlo, perpetuamente atrapada en lo que estuviera viendo en el celular. A veces le daba curiosidad, ¿qué demonios veía? Nada en su rostro lo evidenciaba, su expresión era neutra, sin mostrar alguna emoción.

-¿Cuánto pesa esto Anthea? –gritó de nuevo Mycroft consumido por el esfuerzo. Había subido una de las maletas pero la segunda parecía bastante más pesada.

-Es un vuelo internacional, puedo llevar hasta cincuenta kilos –dijo ella sin preocuparse.

-¡Estás segura de que esta maleta por si sola no pesa cincuenta kilos? –gritó de nuevo porque de verdad se estaba desesperando. Era definitivo, Mycroft no era una persona atlética, no hacía ningún deporte y no tenía fuerza alguna en los brazos. Tampoco era como si estuviera gordo, para nada, había dejado de comer pasteles de chocolate cuando vio que estaba comenzando a tener panza. Pero en serio, ¿por qué había aceptado ayudar a Anthea? Tal vez tenía mucho que ver con que no tenía otra amiga ni nadie más cercano. Dio el siguiente paso y trastabilló, sintió pánico porque pensó que iba a caerse, un sensación de vacío se apoderó de su estómago y trató de agarrarse del barandal pero estaba demasiado lejos.

Una mano en su espalda detuvo el movimiento hacia atrás de su cuerpo y evitó que se cayera. Con rapidez tomó también la maleta que amenazaba con deslizarse escaleras abajo. Mycroft sólo pudo ver una chamarra roja, no se fijó en quién lo había ayudado, consumido un poco por el susto de su "casi" accidente.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo una voz y por supuesto que la reconoció. Alzó los ojos casi con miedo de estar teniendo una alucinación, de haber caído y tener un traumatismo cráneo-encefálico que estuviera causando un sueño vívido. Pero la persona frente de él estaba sonriendo, vestido con un pants rojo, con barba de dos días y el cabello ligeramente húmedo. Era un sueño, porque esa persona parecía contento de mirarlo, de esperar por alguna respuesta, y eso era algo que sería imposible, porque Mycroft no podía verbalizar absolutamente nada.

-¿Greg Lestrade? –se escuchó la voz de Anthea preguntar. El maravilloso ser que estaba frente de él volteó la cabeza hacia su amiga que por fin había dejado de ver el celular.

-Hola –dijo él. Siempre era sencillo, en todas las entrevistas hablaba tan casualmente que parecía que podrías estar platicando con él en la fila del banco. Era perfecto y… no había quitado la mano de su espalda, como si no estuviera seguro de que si lo hacía, sería seguro para Mycroft.

-¿Van a jugar fuera? –preguntó ella.

-Sí, a Portugal –respondió Greg.

-Suerte –dijo ella y volvió a ver lo que fuera que veía en su pequeña pantalla y no les prestó más atención.

-Gracias –dijo y giró de nuevo su cabeza para mirar a Mycroft quien no había podido siquiera parpadear del asombro de tener a Greg junto de él, tocándolo y lo mejor, lo había salvado de una lesión segura al caer de las escaleras.

-¿Estás bien? –repitió la pregunta y de verdad Mycroft hubiera querido responder pero no podía, si abría la boca iba a gritar, estaba seguro. Así que sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Greg! –gritó alguien y ambos voltearon para ver a varios de sus compañeros de equipo del Manchester que esperaban un poco más adelante.

-Me tengo que ir, pero… -dijo él y retiró la mano en su espalda para tomar la maleta de Anthea y subirla por los diez escalones que le faltaban. Bajó corriendo y se detuvo de nuevo a su lado.- Nos vemos.

Y Mycroft lo vio alejarse, sin haberle podido decir ni una sola palabra, cuando cualquier aficionado habría simplemente pedido un autógrafo o una foto. Él no, claro, se había quedado pasmado con la sensación de su mano y de su presencia. Alcanzó a sus compañeros de equipo, comenzó a hablar con el chico mexicano y con Rooney, con quienes se llevaba excelente a pesar de la obvia rivalidad que se suponía debían tener, compitiendo por la titularidad. Los perdió de vista unos momentos después y entonces recordó lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Está guapo tu novio –dijo Anthea al verlo acercarse jalando sus dos maletas.

-Muy graciosa –respondió él, pasando de largo a su lado, queriendo apurarla para que se registrara y se metiera a su sala de espera y él pudiera regresa a su casa y llorar con un litro de helado o mejor, un gran pastel de chocolate.

-Yo sólo digo que te estaba viendo desde que comenzaste a gritar y que cuando se dio cuenta de que te ibas a caer, corrió para evitarlo. –dijo ella alcanzándolo en la fila del mostrador de la aerolínea.

-Si claro, si tu estabas viendo tu celular, ¿cómo pudiste darte cuenta de eso? –Mycroft no estaba para bromas, se reprochaba no haber podido decir nada, ni siquiera gracias, había quedado como un idiota frente al amor de su vida.

-Si no me crees es tu problema –dijo ella terminante. Después de eso se despidió de ella, le deseo buen viaje y no volvió a verla hasta dos semanas después. Dos semanas en las que él subió tres kilos de peso y se enfermó por comer tanto chocolate mientras veía los partidos contra el Braga y el Aston Villa, en los que como siempre, anotaba por lo menos un gol.

* * *

Greg Lestrade regresó al campo con un ligero cojeo que no impidió que en el último minuto del tiempo de reposición, anotara el gol que confirmaría la victoria frente a Uruguay, dos goles a cero.

Mycroft recibió otra foto por parte de Molly. Sherlock seguía viendo la televisión mientras los comentaristas revisaban cada una de las jugadas importantes del partido. Y sonreía, Sherlock sonreía.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, y de verdad, increíble recepción que ha tenido este fanfic.**_

_**Primero que nada, nadie me golpee por lo del chico mexicano jajajaja. **_

_**Segundo: **_

_**Shinden: Ahh! Lo leíste! Wow, muchas gracias**_

_**Terry: Igualmente genial que lo sigas leyendo, hasta nerviosa me pongo jajaja.**_

_**(De mis tres asesores, son los dos que no pensé que lo leyeran los que lo están haciendo jajaja y mi Ale? )**_

_**Isa no Tenshi: Espero que te siga sacando esas sonrisas, son encantadoras jajajaja y John? Mmm será que un salvaje John está por aparecer?**_

_**mashimaro: Gracias por el comentario, espero que te guste ese desarrollo de historia jeje**_

_**NatLB: Jeje no entendí pero que bueno que no te quedaron dudas. Actualizo rápido para que sigas con la droga fanfictionera.**_

_**I-am-Momo: Sí, hay algo que le llama la atención en Greg, espero que no sea un shock después jajaja. Gracias por el comentario.**_

_**pervertida yaoista: No te la creas, es raro que actualice diario pero estoy en una racha, gracias por el comentario.**_

_**Y mil gracias a los que han marcado el fanfic como favorito o lo están siguiendo y a los que me han comentado en los foros de Facebook y en la página (Fuck Yeah Sherlock).**_

_**Comentarios son mi alimento creativo, no se olviden de alimentar a la escritora jajaja.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	4. Meet at the ER

**For the Rose and the Lion 4**

**4: Meet at the E.R. **

24 de junio 2014

06:00 hrs

Las últimas semanas había supuesto un cambio radical en el estado de Sherlock, a tal grado, que Mycroft tomó un día libre en la universidad y recogió a su hermano el día anterior para poder ver el partido temprano por la mañana. Cuando abrió los ojos él ya estaba de pie, mirándolo dormir, como esperando con paciencia a que apagara la alarma del celular.

Mycroft tenía pocos lujos, sin embargo, una pantalla de alta definición era algo que se permitió. Al igual que la suscripción a los canales de paga y un equipo que permitía grabar la programación en vivo. Sherlock se acomodó en la alfombra y se rodeó de almohadas, Mycroft preparó un poco de café y se dispuso a disfrutar del encuentro.

El estadio en Belo Horizonte estaba a reventar, la gente gritaba y saltaba y las cosas en su casa no eran muy diferentes, Sherlock se había envuelto en una bandera de Inglaterra que Anthea había insisitdo en que comprara y durante el medio tiempo había estado bailando al ritmo de las canciones que habían puesto en el estadio, la transmisión en vivo había dejado el sonido local y ahora estaban escuchando lo que Mycroft sabía eran las canciones favoritas de Greg. Y las cosas estaban bien, porque durante esos minutos Sherlock parecía como cualquier otro chico, emocionado y contento porque su equipo, su selección nacional, ganaba 2 goles contra cero. Y los dos goles eran de Greg.

* * *

El estadio era una locura, los gritos y las porras no se habían detenido ni un solo momento.

En el medio tiempo tenía una especie de tradición, llevaba años haciendo lo mismo y siempre daba buenos resultados, le ayudaba a concentrarse, a no perder el estado mental que tenía antes del descaso. Había anotado dos goles, todo estaba bien, era cosa de aumentar un poco más la ventaja y estaban del otro lado, octavos de final y un paso más cerca de su objetivo.

Su vida siempre había sido un poco loca, decían cuando era niño que tenía déficit de atención, siempre con demasiada energía y poca concentración, su padre lo único que pudo hacer fue meterlo a un equipo de fútbol y resultó que era muy bueno en ello. Había estado compitiendo toda la vida, torneo tras torneo hasta que no le costó entrar a un equipo estelar y conseguir la titularidad como si hubiera nacido en el puesto. Nada fue difícil, casi no tuvo que esforzarse para lograr y eso a veces lo asustaba. Podría ser que la vida estuviera esperando para cobrarle aquello.

Pero por ahora todo estaba bien, había conseguido casi todo y no se detendría hasta lograr la hazaña para su nación y volverse prácticamente un héroe. Y podría sentirse muy nervioso, pero entonces recordaba aquello que lo centraba, aquello que le hacía recordar como es que para todos habían obstáculos y era cuestión de irlos sorteando. Cerraba los ojos y nadie podía hablarle, se sumergía en un recuerdo intenso que podía hacerlo sonreír a pesar de los terribles nervios.

Porque una sola vez dudó de lograrlo, una sola vez pensó que todo había terminado antes de iniciar.

Fue antes del éxito, cuando era un simple jugador de un equipo desconocido y era demasiado joven como para que se fijaran en él. Estaba aburrido y había comenzado a hacer cosas que no tendría que estar haciendo, como andar en patineta entre el tráfico de la ciudad. Pero tenía dieciséis años y era divertido y los que se decían sus amigos siempre apoyaban la sarta de locuras que se le ocurrían. Y entonces acabó en urgencias, con una fractura de fíbula para la cual sólo sería necesario un yeso, pero eso le costaría el período de selección, le costaría el entrar a un equipo grande y tener un contrato de verdad.

Había estado llorando, se sentía avergonzado y su padre lo había dejado sólo porque estaba harto de escucharlo quejarse por algo que había sido su culpa. En ese tiempo no era nadie, su rostro no era conocido y sentía que sin el fútbol, su vida se caería a pedazos. No tenía otro plan, jamás había pensando qué hacer si es que no lograba ser profesional, no en un equipo de tercera, sino en uno verdadero. Tener una carrera, ir a la universidad, la verdad es que sus calificaciones eran horribles porque no tenía tiempo para estudiar o ir propiamente a la escuela. Estaría fregado si es que no lograba de verdad un contrato para jugar en un equipo importante.

Así que sus párpados estaban hinchados, tenía una gran venda alrededor de su cabeza sosteniendo la precaria curación que le habían realizado para que dejara de sangrar por una herida profunda en la frente, justo en la línea del crecimiento de su cabello. No habían tenido tiempo de suturarla, había demasiada gente en urgencias y la prioridad era la fractura. Entonces, para terminar de arruinar su día, llegaron con un niño de unos ocho años que al parecer estaba caminado por la calle sin rumbo y un automóvil lo había golpeado. Le habían hecho varias radiografías pero parecía estar bien, el gran problema es que no hablaba y no habían podido averiguar su identidad.

Pasaron varias horas y el niño veía el techo y parecía que no parpadeaba, lo cual era muy extraño. Greg sentía la cara medio adormecida y al tocarse con cuidado con los dedos se dio cuenta de que estaba por completo hinchado del lado derecho, se había puesto una muy buena friega, esperaba poder recuperarse en el tiempo que le habían dicho.

Y el niño a su lado parecía no haberse movido un ápice y de cierta manera le preocupada que no supieran nada de él, que estuviera solo sin poder comunicarse.

-Deberías hablar –le dijo Greg con esa voz que no parecía suya, tenía la garganta inflamada por un golpe muy peligroso que se llevó de lleno en los cartílagos de la laringe y que durante las primeras horas no lo dejaban ni pronunciar palabra.

-Diles tu nombre y llamaran a tu familia –siguió diciendo, no sabiendo muy bien si él lo escuchaba.-En mi caso, mi mamá esta en la casa y mi papá se fue porque se enojó conmigo. Sabes, hice una estupidez y gracias a eso probablemente tendré que dejar el fútbol, ningún equipo me va a fichar para jugar con ellos.

-Fútbol –dijo la voz del niño y Greg se animó a levantarse ligeramente sobre la camilla para verlo, un pequeño flaquito de rizos alocados y oscuros.

-¿Te gusta el fútbol? –preguntó esperando que siguiera con la plática pero lo único que obtuvo fue una ligera afirmación con la cabeza y que el niño ya no tuviera su mirada fija en el techo, sino que lo viera a él con unos ojos de color tan intenso, que se sentía completamente examinado por ellos.

-Yo soy delantero, me encanta meter goles, correr con el balón como si nadie más estuviera en la cancha y fuera imposible que me lo pudieran quitar. Imagino que no existe el oponente, que somos el balón y yo.

El niño se había sentado en su cama, parecía haberse conectado con la realidad y lo mira atento, esperando que siguiera con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Estoy en un equipo de tercera, los Lochers de Conwy. Es un pueblito bicicletero en Gales, con un hermoso castillo y un lago. La verdad uno entra ahí y lo último que piensa es que haya un estadio de fútbol, que claro, parece más graderío, pero es un equipo oficial y tal vez algún día, hagan algo. Lo único que yo quiero es que me vean jugar y me den un contrato para algún equipo grande, lo cual, este año no sucederá.

Greg siguió hablando un buen rato sobre su infancia y cómo su padre lo llevaba a entrenamientos y a los partidos, cómo fue ir cosechando trofeos en las ligas de acuerdo a su edad. Sonreía y el niño se había pasado a su cama para verlo con mayor claridad, de vez en cuando le preguntaba algo, y Greg respondía de lo más contento.

-¿Qué se siente que todos te vean a ti? –preguntó el niño.

-Es terrible, el peso de sus miradas, esperando que hagas algo grandioso o que te equivoques de la manera más horrible. Por eso, los ignoro, sus gritos y exclamaciones y no vuelvo a pensar en ellos hasta que acaba la jugada.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, Greg pensó que lo que fuera que le sucedía a este niño, tal vez se podría solucionar con fútbol, que igual que como fue con él, tal vez si sus familiares lo metían a un equipo, fuera capaz de salir adelante. Se veía muy interesado y a pesar de ser un costal de huesos, con mucho trabajo podría poner algo de músculo en esas piernas.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó finalmente Greg, no era su intención principal, pero sería bueno poder reunir al pequeño con su familia.

-Sherlock Holmes –dijo y sintió que un poco de tristeza de apoderaba de él.

-Tranquilo, pero de otra manera te enviarán a un albergue y no es un lugar muy lindo –dijo Greg recordando la vez que su madre lo castigó por sacar malas calificaciones y no lo dejó ir sus entrenamientos. Greg tenía diez años y huyó de su casa, sin rumbo, igual que ese niño. Cuando lo encontró un policía y lo llevó a la estación, se negó a hablar y a decir su nombre. Acabó en un albergue temporal de la policía, donde se escuchaban gritos y durante la noche hubo una pelea bastante desagradable. Greg se tardó un segundo en decidir que prefería estar castigado en su cuarto y pidió (casi rogó) que llamaran a sus padres para que fueran por él.

-Mi casa no es un lugar muy lindo. Mi padre esta muerto, mi madre espera algo de mi que yo no sé cómo darle y mi hermano lo intenta, pero el mundo no parecer valer la pena.

Greg se sorprendió de que el niño hubiera hablado tanto y también del contenido de las palabras, una persona tan joven no debía pensar que el mundo no valía la pena.

-Eso puede cambiar, tu puedes hacer que valga la pena ¿sabes? –dijo Greg en un tono muy serio. Aquello aplicaba para él de la misma manera, esforzarse de verdad, no sólo esperar que alguien viera lo increíble que era y que mágicamente se le concediera todo. Y sobretodo, dejar de hacer tonterías que pusieran en riesgo su futuro.

-20 7499 8586 –dijo el niño y Greg lo recordó para poder decírselo a la enfermera que acudió cuando él tocó el botón en la pared junto a su camilla. Los dos siguieron hablando de fútbol y de equipos, comentando sobre estrategias. El niño tenía cierta noción de lo que hablaba y Greg complementaba con lo que él sabía en el terreno profesional.

De repente, el niño se quedó viendo lo que sucedía a unos metros de ellos, en la recepción estaba un chico como de la edad de Greg, de cabello rojo muy acomodado, pero que amenazaba con rizarse si lo dejaba crecer un poco más. Estaba vestido con pantalones negros, camisa blanca y un chaleco negro. Se veía muy serio y preocupado al hablar con la enfermera, pero su rostro se relajó al instante y miró en dirección a dónde estaban.

El niño se quedó callado y regresó a su actitud anterior, miraba al frente y parecía no parpadear. Era como si lo hubieran apagado y eso le dio mucha tristeza a Greg, porque le había agradado platicar con él y sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Sherlock! –grito el chico serio de cabello de fuego y corrió a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza para luego soltarlo y examinarlo con preocupación.

-Está bien –dijo Greg y la mirada que de ese chico se clavó en él. Que horror, sintió pánico de que lo estuviera observando porque estaba frente a un ser de ojos azules y piel muy blanca, que bien pudiera ser perfecto si sonreía. Y lo ponía exageradamente nervioso, su mirada era pesada e inquisitiva. Y lo peor, Greg parecía haberse ido a estrellar contra un muro de cemento y su cara parecía aplastada y reventada. Hay dios la nariz, ni siquiera había pensando en la nariz. Se tocó la cara con preocupación de parecer un monstruo deforme.

-¿Qué hace en tu cama? –preguntó y Greg sabía que era raro, pero como nadie de las enfermeras y médicos les estaba prestando atención, pues había seguido hablando de esa manera.

-Estábamos platicando –dijo él y el chico pareció apunto de echarse a reír.

-Eso es imposible, mi hermano no habla –respondió.

-Pues me dijo su número de teléfono –agregó Greg deseando alargar la conversación para seguir escuchando su voz y mirando su rostro alterarse con las respuestas inesperadas. Pareció valorarlo un poco y tal vez decidió que podría haber otra explicación en vez de la improbable situación donde su hermano le proporcionara sus datos a un completo desconocido. Después de eso dio media vuelta y buscó a un médico que pudiera informarle del estado de salud del niño.

Unos minutos después pasó a recogerlo, cargó con él en brazos, lo cual no era muy difícil porque no pesaba gran cosa, lo más complicado eran sus largas piernas que el niño enredó en la cintura de su hermano y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Cerró los ojos tras un breve contacto visual con Greg, no sin antes sonreír.

-Gracias por estar a su lado –dijo el chico serio de cabello de fuego.

-No fue nada –le respondió y hubiera querido hacer uso de su encanto, de su sonrisa y de esa manera en que entrecerraba los ojos para hacer un gesto cómplice. Pero no podía, todo estaba hinchado y todo empezaba a doler. Esa sala de urgencias era terrible, nadie se ocupaba de él.

-Adiós –dijo el chico y se giró para alejarse de él. Salió por la puerta de urgencias después de firmar unos papeles, la última vez que vio su rostro fue cuando tuvo que voltear al percatarse que una enfermera le estaba ayudando a abrir la puerta de urgencias. Y fue todo. Nunca antes había sentido tal atracción por una persona y aquello lo hizo sentir de la manera más extraña. Pero por otro lado le hacía pensar en las cosas importantes, en que tenía que hacer que el mundo valiera la pena, que tenía que esforzarse a tal grado, que los demás pensaran que era fácil y que no le costaba nada de trabajo.

-20 7499 8586 –repetía justo antes de levantarse para regresar al campo. Nunca lo olvidó y mil veces pensó qué sería si lo marcaba, si decía "hola, ¿me recuerdas? Soy el chico con el que habló tu hermano en el hospital. Ese día no era nadie pero ahora tengo un contrato millonario con el Manchester United, ¿quiere ir a tomar un café conmigo? Eso era una estupidez, o tal vez no, pero jamás tuvo el valor para marcar el número, probablemente ya ni siquiera le pertenecía a ese chico.

Y salía de nuevo al campo con sus compañeros y escucha los gritos y aunque sabía que había miles de persona viéndolo, no pensaba en ellos y se concentraba en el balón y en la necesidad imperiosa que tenía de meter un gol más.

* * *

La gente estaba en la calle celebrando. Era extraño para él ver tanta algarabía. Le había costado años pero poco a poco estaba tratando de cumplir las palabras de Greg. Porque podrá haber estado golpeado de la cara, pero cuando debutó en un equipo grande, cuando la cámara lo enfocó, Sherlock supo que había sido él en ese hospital.

Él podía cambiar su percepción del mundo, alejar esa sensación de decepción que lo perseguía y hacer que valiera la pena para él.

Mycroft había ido a comprar un helado, estaba contento y no le importaba romper su estricta dieta de nada de dulces. De repente vio algo que no era normal, en el mundo gris donde había destellos de color, como el azul que venía de Mycroft o el color chocolate que emanaba de Greg, alguien estaba brillando como si fuera un faro entre la niebla.

Sherlock siguió esa luz como si su vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y de verdad, me sorprende tanto la respuesta, creo que se necesitaba un AU mundialista jajaja Pero la cosa va más allá, ya verán.**_

_**Agradezco a todos los que lo leen, lo han marcado como favorito, lo siguen o me han comentado en los grupos de Facebook.**_

_**Y aquí pruebo que Sherlock siempre ha tenido razón y que la gente mira pero no observa.**_

_**Agradecimentos como es debido:**_

_**om-g: Gracias por el comentario, espero que la musa siga en su chamba jejeje.**_

_**mystrade-r: Gracias, que bueno que te gusta y la historia aun tiene muchas vueltas que dar.**_

_**NatLB: No no, nada de muertes por el momento, jejeje. Gracias por el comentario y sigo alimentado tu vicio jeje.**_

_**Isa no Tenshi: Si, está muy OoC pero como te dije, es un AU. Muchas veces siento que no es muy lógico escribir historias si vamos a repetir situaciones hasta el cansancio o a encasillar a los personajes en su manera de ser en determinada situación. Si cambiamos el ambiente, el personaje debe responder diferente pero conservando su esencia. Para mi lo más importante de Mycroft no es su frialdad inglesa, sino su sentido de protección hacia su hermano. Gracias por el comentario, y ya iba a salir de la hierba el salvaje John pero los comentarios de ustedes me hacen alterar un poco el rumbo jeje.**_

_**Yiyukimo-ak: Claro que se conocen, porque el mundo es muy pequeño y da tantas vueltas que uno se sorprendería de lo cerca que estamos de las personas que consideramos "imposible". Gracias por el comentario y espero que te gusta la interacción en esta ocasión jeje**_

_**hayden1989: Wiiii me gané un comentario tuyo, soy feliz jejeje. Gracias por leerlo y si, para mi también es nuevo escribir un AU tan diferente pero, tuve la necesidad de hacerlo. Y si, yo habría acabado sepultada en golosinas si tuviera enfrente a mi amor platónico y me hubiera quedado muda. No, terrible jejeje**_

_**Terry: Gracias amigo y pues, no es presión pero ya esta todo planeado, no puedo decir más porque destripo la trama jajaja**_

_**AnnitaChikabKou: Gracias, y pues si, aquí Mycroft no es un ser frío pero de igual manera siempre cuidará de Sherlock.**_

_**I-Am-Momo: Uy, creo que si Mycroft le come la boca a Lestrade le da un infarto jajaja. Hasta este momento, Greg era el único de generar una respuesta en Sherlock, pero veamos más adelante jeje. Gracias por el comentario.**_

_**mashimaro: Si, para mi imposible que Mycroft dijera "y el Chicharito" jajaja. Gracias por el comentario y porque siempre me lees.**_

_**Hohenheim: Sherlock no está tan roto como parece, ya verás, aquí lo probé un poquito jeje. Gracias por el comentario y aunque este fanfic es Mystrade, si incluiré a John. Gracias por el comentario.**_

_**ladyblue: Gracias! Si, tú sabes que no es autista, pero durante su infancia lo parecía, hasta lo de las drogas. Ahí Mycroft también duda del diagnóstico pero no puede hacer mucho por las sobredosis que ha tenido. Y claro, Molly tiene que aparecer pero a fuerzas jajajaja. Y si, Mycroft y su gansito congelado chillando es lo mejor! Y este fue un poco POV de Greg porque me lo pediste, de hecho cambié lo que estaba escribiendo por lo que dijiste y atrasé el capítulo que tenía planeado. Gracias por comentar los tres amiga.**_

_**Y pues les recuerdo que comentarios bienvenidos y recuerden darle Like a Fuck Yeah Tolkien en Facebook.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	5. Meet the Conductor of Light

**FOR THE ROSE AND THE LION 5**

**5: Meet the Conductor of Light**

29 de junio 2014

En la sala de su casa sucedía algo inusitado. Mycroft jamás había vivido algo así. Definitivo. Jamás.

En primera, el partido había llegado hasta los penales y de verdad, odiaba que un partido se decidiera en penales. Sabía que Greg también lo odiaba, lo había dicho una y otra vez en entrevistas, era como tirar una moneda, o lo hacías bien o lo echabas a perder de la manera más patética. Y Greg lo había echado a perder en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, su nombre siempre estaba en la lista para tirarlos, lo solían poner o de primero o de último. Esta vez era el último.

Segundo. Mientras esperaban que comenzaran los penales, Mycroft fue a la cocina para servirse una vaso de agua, habían bebido suficiente refresco como para inducir un coma diabético y comenzaba a sentirse culpable, tendría que salir a correr o algo por el estilo o pagaría las consecuencias. Al dar la vuelta para regresar a la sala se topó de nuevo con la imagen extraña que estaba viviendo. En el sofá, estaba sentada Anthea, con el celular en la mano pero sin estar mirando la pantalla porque platicaba animadamente con Molly, la enfermera que resultó que en su día libre, no tenía nada que hacer. Luego estaba Sherlock, quien se levantaba y volvía a sentar mientras explicaba las mil razones por las cuales uno no podía fallar un penal, desde el tamaño de la portería hasta la altura del arquero.

Y después, escuchándolo como si se tratara de la verdad más absoluta, estaba un chico rubio de gran sonrisa que parecía canalizar toda la energía de su hermano.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo no puedo ser un portero porque mido 1.69cm? –preguntó y puso cara de ofendido, aunque no era real, Mycroft sabía que no se tomaba a mal nada de lo que su hermano dijera. De inmediato Sherlock detuvo su discurso y se fue a sentar junto al chico, quien a duras penas podía contener su risa.

-No John, los centímetros que te faltan los compensas con talento –dijo su hermano tratando de que fuera una especie de halago, aunque un poco mal formulado, porque de nuevo había repetido que el chico rubio era bajo de estatura. Pero John no era alguien que se fuera a ofender por ese comentario, soltó una carcajada y jaló a su hermano para que quedaran recargados en el sillón. Sherlock se quedó muy quieto, parecía no saber qué hacer.

-Tranquilo, estoy jugando, no me importa ser bajo, tampoco es como si algún día fuera a estar en la selección ¿verdad? –dijo John y fue como si hubieran activado un resorte en su hermano, porque saltó y de inmediato se hincó frente a su amigo. Aquello era raro, Molly y Anthea se quedaron quietas viendo la escena, claro, ninguna de ellas esperaba eso, aunque Mycroft ahora creía que cualquier cosa que sucediera con Sherlock no era para sorprenderse, ya se había dejado llevar por la sorpresa lo suficiente.

-John, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, eres maravilloso –dijo Sherlock con un tono de voz que rayaba en lo melodramático, sin embargo era sincero, exageradamente sincero.- No mides los 1.96 cm de Joe Hart, pero si quieres estar en la selección de fútbol lo puedes lograr. Jamás dudes de ti.

Mycroft estaba presenciando algo imposible. Tal vez estaba soñando o lo más probable, se había muerto y estaba viviendo en su muy personal paraíso, aunque si eso era cierto, si estaba en su paraíso, debía revisar bien su casa porque faltaba Greg. Si moría seguramente tendría que ser recompensado con su versión idílica de Greg. Porque ese que estaba hincado frente a John Watson no podía ser su hermano dando un discurso motivacional a su único amigo. No podía, porque se suponía que su hermano no hablaba ni tenía ningún contacto con el mundo exterior. Y ahora, desde el día del tercer partido de Inglaterra, el día en que siguió a John desde afuera de la heladería hasta el campo de fútbol, su hermano era otro, era el que siempre pudo ser pero no quería ni intentarlo.

No lo entendía ni pretendía entenderlo algún día, tal vez sería material para un extenso libro y sin embargo no importaba, porque Sherlock en presencia de John era él, hablaba, saltaba, gritaba. Apabullaba a todos los que lo escucharan con una serie de datos sobre fútbol que parecía imposible querer rebatirle; conocía estadísticas de todos los equipos, hasta de los locales de dónde procedían los jugadores y a veces, conocía datos personales de los mismos. El cómo era posible, Mycroft no tenía idea, pero por él estaba perfecto. Le encantaba ver a su hermano de esa manera.

Y John derramó varias lagrimas antes las palabras de Sherlock y lo abrazó con cariño mientras le agradecía que confiara en él. Porque John soñaba con estar parado en el mismo lugar en el que ahora estaba Greg y de la misma manera había estado toda su vida luchando por eso. Alguna vez soñó con ser doctor, le gustaba vestirse con una bata blanca que su mamá le había comprado y "curar" a sus peluches y a las muñecas de su hermana. Pero entonces Harriet se había enfermado, leucemia, y había pasado incontables días en el hospital y John odiaba todo lo que había visto ahí. El dolor y la desesperanza que invadieron a su hermana lo convencieron que no valía la pena, que no quería ver eso la vida entera.

Su casa se quedó vacía, su padre trabajaba todo el día porque el dinero jamás alcanzaba y su madre acompañaba a su hermana en el hospital. Una tía lo "cuidaba" pero era como estar solo, ella veía la televisión todo el día y se quedaba dormida en el sillón, del cual no se había movido más que en contadas ocasiones. John echaba su ropa a lavar y cocinaba a los 8 años, porque se había hartado de llevar sus playeras con manchas a la escuela y de las hamburguesas de Mc Donalds. John estaba triste todo el tiempo excepto cuando tomaba su uniforme e iba a entrenar con su equipo. Había escogido ser portero porque aunque no tenía gran estatura era muy rápido, tenía excelentes reflejos y sobretodo, podía leer las jugadas, rara vez lo sorprendían.

Y así fue como conoció a Sherlock. Un chico al que le habían dicho que era autista pero para él era bastante funcional. Notó que lo seguía y sin embargo no se asustó ni nada. En el campo de entrenamiento se quedó en las gradas, sentado al lado de las otras personas que acudían. El equipo de John iba a jugar el torneo justo después de que terminara el Mundial y estaban preparándose con verdadero profesionalismo. Todos sabían que los reclutadores iban a esos torneos, tal vez alguno lo viera a él y entrara a las fuerzas básicas de un equipo y pudiera dar un paso para cumplir su sueño.

Porque John quería ser grande, quería ser admirado, quería que todos lo vieran a él y dejar de ser invisible.

Y Sherlock lo veía a él, no era invisible, se lo había dicho. Le había dicho que lo siguió porque cuando caminó frente a él lo comparó con un faro entre la niebla, porque si no lo seguía sería como quedarse en la oscuridad y ahogarse. Porque cuando lo veía jugar era casi como poesía para él. Y es que John se transformaba en el campo. John era callado, en su casa, cuando Harriet estaba en su cuarto, no podía hablar ni prender la televisión. "Tú hermana está muriendo John", susurraba su madre casi con miedo a abrir la boca. "Lleva diez años muriendo mamá", hubiera querido responder él pero entonces sabía que estaba siendo una persona horrenda y se arrepentía.

Harriet sobrevivía, y a pesar de los tratamientos, nunca parecía estar bien. Y no había habido, en todo este tiempo, un donante de médula ósea para ella. Y por eso, ella tenía todo, la ropa que quisiera, aunque jamás saliera, una consola de video juegos que usaba para ver blu-rays porque no sabía jugar, el celular de moda, una tableta, todo. Y John no existía para su familia, porque primero estaba Harriet y él sabía que así debía ser, pero había días que deseaba poder darle la espalda a todo eso y simplemente ser él lo más importante. Había rogado que encontraran un donante para ella por el simple hecho de que si se curaba podrían finalmente tener tiempo para él.

Y Sherlock tenía todo el tiempo para él, sólo tenía ojos para él, sólo hablaba con él y escuchaba todo lo que él dijera. Y era increíble porque además de verdad creía en él. Cuando su padre había dicho que dejara el fútbol porque no tenían dinero para pagar uniformes y las cuotas para estar en la liga, John no quiso dejarlo y entró a trabajar como empleado de una cadena de comida rápida. Era horrible y había jurado jamás volver a comer una hamburguesa, pero tenía dinero y eso era lo importante.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía el que Sherlock creyera en él hacía una diferencia.

"Porque tú eres la luz en mi vida", había dicho Sherlock el día en que lo conoció y John no creía que nadie pudiera darle una mejor respuesta a ¿por qué me estás siguiendo?

"Porque sin ti seguiría en la oscuridad", había complementado un momento después y John supo que aunque extraño, aquel chico era único. Y ese chico único, lo veía a él y a nadie más.

* * *

-Malditos japoneses –dijo el hombre a su lado. Greg sabía que estaban todos nerviosos, que la tensión se podía palpar a su alrededor y hubiera querido estar en silencio los minutos previos a la ronda de penales.

-20 7499 8586 –murmuró Greg tratando de volver a la concentración antes de que amigo se fuera a sentar a su lado. Lo conocía de años, eran inseparables, sus personalidades desastrosas combinaban de la mejor manera y había veces que todos en su equipo quisieran separarlos porque parecían una bomba de tiempo. Aunque Greg nunca se dejaba llevar tanto por Wayne, cuando notaba que iba más allá de lo permitido, se recordaba el día en el hospital, el dolor de acabar embarrado contra una barda de cemento y lo que le costó recuperarse de la fractura.

-¿Qué? –preguntó su amigo.

-Malditos japoneses –aclaró Greg porque aquel incidente era de las cosas que no le había contado a nadie, en parte porque le daba vergüenza y en parte porque era su motivación personal. 20 7499 8586, repitió en su mente y tomó una decisión. Alzó la mirada que había estado manteniendo en el pasto, tratando de olvidar a las personas en las gradas, gritaban y trataban de apoyarlos, eran los mejores, valía la pena darles una gran alegría.

Y sin embargo, Greg no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez entra esas personas estaba él. El destino lo había puesto en su camino y cuando creyó que era tan sólo una coincidencia, lo volvió a ver, afuera del estadio de su equipo. Bajó del camión un poco distraído, no había tenido la mejor noche, Wayne y él había salido por unas cervezas y lo que fuera que había comido (no lo recordaba), le había provocado diarrea. Terrible, pero no podía poner ningún tipo de excusa para faltar a un partido, aunque fuera con cólicos y fiebre, saldría a jugar. Lo bueno es que no tenía fiebre, sólo cólicos, así que al bajar del autobús en lo último en que pensaba era en que fuera a encontrar a alguien conocido.

Pero ahí estaba su cabello rojo, sobresaliendo por su altura sobre las otras cabezas, y claro, acompañado por el niño de rizos negros alocados. Los años habían pasado, ya no era un niño sino un adolescente y no estaba tan flaco. Se detuvo frente a ellos medio perdido en la visión de sus ojos azules, su cabello flameante y sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío de la mañana y casi se le escapa un "Hola ¿cómo estás? Sabes, ¿me podrías decir tú nombre para que cuando llame a tu casa no tenga que preguntar por el hermano de Sherlock".

Eso habría sido raro. Así que tuvo que decir un "¿cómo te llamas? Sherlock inclinó la cabeza y frunció el seño, por supuesto, le estaba diciendo que no le creía que no recordara su nombre pero que mantendría su secreto a salvo. Casi se echa a reír por lo que le devolvió la libreta lo más pronto que pudo y siguió su camino, dándose de golpes mentales por ser tan absolutamente cobarde cuando se paraba frente a aquel chico de cabello de fuego.

De nuevo se convenció que no tenía que llamar a ese teléfono, que aunque le gustaba como nadie más, tenía mucho que hacer aun en su carrera, que sería mejor después, cuando además de jugador titular tuviera algo más, una copa del mundo por ejemplo. Y entonces lo volvió a encontrar, iban a viajar a Portugal y Wayne los convenció a Javier y a él de irse a jugar billar la noche anterior, claro, billar. Y cervezas y como cuatro mujeres que ni supo de dónde salieron y al final los tuvo que casi arrastrar de regreso a su casa para dormir aunque fuera unas tres horas o de otra manera el entrenador se daría cuenta.

Por eso llegaron corriendo al aeropuerto, aventaron las maletas y mientras caminaban un poco más tranquilos hacia la sala de espera VIP, lo vio. Estaba gritando, un chico de cabello rojo y gritando era fácil de ver, pero sus amigos siguieron caminando y él se quedó por completo clavado en el lugar. Estaba subiendo una maleta y su pie resbaló, antes de poder decidir qué hacer ya estaba corriendo y subiendo de dos en dos los escalones para alcanzarlo y evitar que acabara cayendo. Quería decirle tantas cosas, "¿me recuerdas? No, claro que no, la primera vez que me viste parecía que me había pasado un tren por encima de la cara, pero yo te recuerdo muy bien. De hecho, me gustas mucho, ¿no es lo más estúpido que te han dicho? Bueno no por el hecho de que me gustes si no porque no te conozco, sé que te apellidas Holmes y sé de tu hermano, le di un autógrafo hace unos años frente al estadio, ¿te acuerdas de eso? No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ¿te puedo llamar por teléfono?"

Aunque claro que no dijo nada porque el grito de Wayne lo distrajo y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba yéndose con sus amigos y el momento había pasado.

El grito de la multitud lo sacó de su recuerdo. Un japonés de nombre impronunciable había fallado. Greg sonrió pero aquello no significaba nada, seguía siendo todo un azar y odiaba dejar que la casualidad fuera quien decidiera. Era el turno de Wayne y sin decir palabras se encaminó hacía el área. Greg cerró los ojos. No quería saber nada, se concentraba en la decisión que había tomado. Si todo salía bien, si no lo arruinaba, en el momento en que pisara de nuevo Inglaterra, llamaría a ese teléfono. Y si ya no servía o lo habían cambiado, movería lo que tenía de influencias para encontrar a Sherlock Holmes y a su hermano. Demonios, de algo debía servir ser campeón del mundo ¿no? Porque si no lo arruinaba, estaba seguro de que seguiría adelante y no importaría qué equipo se les parara enfrente, lo vencería de igual manera.

Wayne no falló, pero tampoco el otro japonés que siguió después. Así que todo estaba en sus manos. En vez de sentir la presión del momento, se sintió confiado, aquello era pan comido. Miró por un segundo al portero, de los demás no podía ni recordar sus nombres pero el portero, a él siempre lo recordaba, Kawashima, 1.85cm, jugaba en un equipo de Bélgica y el maldito tenía muy buenos reflejos. Caminó con seguridad, acomodó su balón y esperó el silbatazo del árbitro. Contó hasta tres y supo que podía engañarlo y lo hizo. La ovación no se hizo esperar, en el segundo en que el portero saltó para la izquierda y Greg metió el balón en el ángulo superior derecho, casi todo el estadio estalló.

* * *

Greg había ganado en penales el partido en contra de Japón y su casa parecía una fiesta. Habían pasado a cuartos de final y lo que venía era casi seguro, digo, por fortuna no les tocaba contra Chile, sino contra México. Sería como un paseo en el parque. Mycroft no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz, nunca antes lo había sido, estaba seguro. El semestre en su escuela estaba a punto de terminar y ese día, al pasar las calificaciones de el último examen que calificó, todos sus alumnos tuvieron un punto extra.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y de nuevo, me muero de la felicidad por la recepción de este fanfic, de verdad, no tengo manera de agradecerles.**_

_**Primero que nada, soy de México y si, lo siento, México le ganó a Chile en octavos de final y va a enfrentarse en cuartos de final a Inglaterra, no tengo nada con que fundamentar mi teoría pero esto es un AU y vivo en mi mundo feliz jajaja.**_

_**Y si, Wayne es Wayne Rooney y Javier es Javier "Chicarito" Hernández, compañeros del Manchester United de Greg, por si no los reconocen jeje, lo cual significa que los tres compadres se van a ver en el siguiente partido jajaja OK; ya me estoy dejando llevar por mi versión del Mundial.**_

_**Y yo sé que por lo menos Luis (uno de mis asesores) no va a ser feliz porque hice perder a Japón, sensei (inclinación de cabeza) gomen ne (se deja caer de rodillas al suelo) jajajaja no me arrepiento de nada!**_

_**Agradecimientos como es debido:**_

_**mashimaro: Mil gracias! Y si, Mycroft y Greg viven su versión de "amor imposible", se pasan! Y eso que soy bien melosa, que bueno que lo dosifico.**_

_**LizieCoBlack: Me encanta cuando te echas tu carta, es genial. Y tienes toda la razón, esto es la introducción, el meollo de la trama aun no aparece siquiera. Te agradezco todo lo que dices, espero poder seguir con la inspiración, gracias, te adoro por escribir una review así.**_

_**NatLB: Gracias por el comentario y si, escribo al día pero ya tengo todo en mi cabeza, jejeje. Espero que te siga gustando, yo encantada por tus comentarios.**_

_**kraken: Hola y gracias por el comentario. No, Mycroft no lo recuerda, ese día estaba muerto de preocupación por Sherlock y de verdad, Greg estaba irreconocible por su accidente, toda la cara como globo. Y Greg, como has podido ver, lo recuerda exageradamente bien, jeje.**_

_**Isa no Tenshi: Gracias por el comentario y no sé, tal vez por eso no se anima a llamar Greg jajajaja. Ya sé lo del OoC, espero sepas perdonar mi atrevimiento al hacer una versión aberrante de Mycroft jejeje. Y el tercer hermano, si desaparece de mi fanfic, es porque un hechicero lo hizo... jaja**_

_**pervertida yaoista: Enamórate más del fandom que este fandom es puro amor jejeje. Gracias por el comentario y si, no reconoce a Greg pero para nada.**_

_**Runa: Amiga querida gracias pro todos los comentarios y me encanta que fangirlees como no tienes idea jejeje.**_

_**Terry: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo (espera, deja salgo de abajo de mi rebozo) jejeje, gracias por el comentario y si, Inglaterra es pequeña y las probabilidades de encontrar a una persona son mayores de haber ubicado la historia en México D.F. Aquí, si es que la encuentras, no la ves por la muralla humana frente a ti xDDD**_

_**Itsaso Adhara: Muchas gracias porque lo lees aunque no te guste el fútbol. Yo tampoco soy gran fanática, soy Puma porque soy Universitaria y veo el Mundial porque me entretiene jeje. He leído fanfics sobre beisbol y tenis, muy ubicados en el tema y a veces me pierdo, porque son tan minuciosos en el deporte que me aburro y me saltó esas partes jajaja Por eso mejor traté de equilibrar y no dar muchos términos ni describir el partido entero porque sé que no sería divertido. Gracias de verdad por el comentario y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.**_

_**AnnitaChibaKou: Mil gracias por el comentario y si, Greg fue la primera persona en romper la coraza de Sherlock y gracias a eso, después de años de intentarlo, fue que logró ver la luz de John. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.**_

_**Ufff, de verdad, me quedo sin palabras ante ustedes que están leyendo, siguiendo o han marcado como favorita, esta historia. Son verdaderamente geniales.**_

_**Recuerden, alimenten a la escritora con comentarios jejeje**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	6. Meet the Mother

**For the Rose and the Lion 6**

**6: Meet the Mother**

Sherlock vivía ahora con él y todo era un caos. Se levantó para ir a la universidad y no pudo encontrar sus pantuflas, ni su bata de baño, ni el shampoo, ni nada que le fuera útil. Quiso gritar pero cuando fue a revisar, todo estaba debajo de la cama de su hermano. En cierta manera le preocupó ese tipo de comportamiento compulsivo y esperaba poder cambiarlo, de otra manera su perfecto orden iba sufrir y él iba a explotar. Su madre vendría al día siguiente para ver el partido con todos y eso era algo tan inusual que a Mycroft se le antojaba casi milagroso. Una reunión, entre amigos, en su casa, con su madre.

Ella estaba algo incrédula, no esperaba ver alguna diferencia en su hermano, después de tantos años, de vivir alejado del mundo. Ella creía con fervor que su hijo tenía un problema y no que simplemente había decidido que no quería interactuar con su familia. Para Mycroft estaba bien, no iba ahora a reclamarle a su hermano, no cuando lo veía ser casi una persona normal. Claro, cuando John estaba presente. Porque con él no era lo mismo, se levantaba de la cama, desayunaba tres bocados y se tomaba un café muy cargado y después, usaba la computadora para investigar. ¿Qué? No tenía idea, pero sólo podía rogar que no encontrara demasiadas cosas horribles que lo hiciera darse cuenta de que, a veces, el mundo no vale la pena ni intentarlo.

Por la tarde, comía otros tres bocados en su presencia y esperaba a que John llegara por él para llevarlo a su entrenamiento. Regresaban cerca de las nueve de la noche, John se quedaba a cenar, por lo que en su presencia su hermano comía bastante más, Mycroft aprovechaba para deslizar frutas y verduras en su plato, junto con algo de carne. John seguía diciendo que sus muslos estaban muy flacos y era probable que fuera cierto, por lo que al té le echaba leche y un montón de azúcar para evitar que tuviera una crisis hipoglucémica.

Mycroft tenía que entregar calificaciones finales ese día, normalmente algo que sus alumnos estarían sufriendo, porque era estricto hasta decir basta, sin embargo, este semestre parecía haber terminado bien y cuando las pegó en el tablero se sintió bastante satisfecho. Cuando terminó todo el papeleo de fin de semestre era bastante más tarde de lo usual y decidió ir a ver uno de los entrenamientos de John. El campo era bastante bueno, pasto bien cuidado y unas gradas bastante cómodas. Encontró a Sherlock sentado lo más cerca de la portería que podía pero decidió no acercarse, estaba muy concentrado y de vez en cuando se levantaba y llamaba a John. Le decía cosas muy precisas y entonces John hacía correcciones en las jugadas y funcionaba.

Mycroft se sorprendió, de verdad su hermano se comportaba como otra persona al lado de John y eso lo hizo sentir más tranquilo. Había imaginado una vida muy distinta que involucraba instituciones de rehabilitación y de cuidados a largo plazo y nunca había querido pensar en qué pasaría si algo le pasaba a él. Un infarto, un accidente y Sherlock se quedara solo, no, siempre se había negado a pensar en un escenario como ese. Y ahora, ¿estaría ilusionándose demasiado? ¿Qué pasaría en un año cuando John fuera a la universidad? Sherlock jamás había pisado una escuela y aun así sabía leer y escribir y había probado conocimientos matemáticos avanzados al calificar unos trabajos que dejó sobre la mesa para preparar la cena. Al volver todo estaba corregido y Mycroft simplemente no entendía cómo su hermano podía saber esas cosas.

**05 de julio 2014 **

Eran las 3 de la tarde en Salvador de Bahía, el estadio era completamente nuevo y estaba a reventar. La algarabía había ido creciendo con forme se acercaba la hora del encuentro y en el túnel hacía el campo se juntaron los dos equipos. Estaba nervioso, sin embargo sabía que selección era superior por mucho, y sin embargo, jamás debía dar por ganado un partido antes de jugarlo. Los jugadores le eran desconocidos, excepto uno, tanto Wayne como él fueron a saludar a Javier y las cámaras estuvieron sobre ellos como si de algo inaudito se tratara. "Si supieran", pensó Greg, las incontables veces que habían sido cómplices en escapadas cuando se suponía que estaban durmiendo antes de un partido.

-Suerte –dijo Greg no queriendo de verdad que la tuvieran, era muy su amigo y estaría encantado de volverlo a ver en Old Trafford para una nueva temporada de la liga premier, pero por el momento, era parte del enemigo.

-¿Estás deseando que me rompa una pierna verdad? –preguntó Javier al ver las caras de Wayne y Greg y los tres se echaron a reír, se conocían demasiado bien como para creer en la sinceridad de los buenos deseos.

-Que tengas un partido horrendo chaparro –dijo Greg antes de abrazarlo.

-Tu también abuelo –dijo Javier antes de irse a su posición en la fila.

-¿Me dijo abuelo? –exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres? Tienes canas –dijo Wayne y ambos tomaron sus posiciones para salir al campo. Los tres sabían que pisando el terreno de juego, se acababa la amistad.

* * *

El factor sorpresa era, como siempre, determinante. Sherlock lo había sabido, había visto la posición de los mexicanos en el campo y gritó una sarta de cosas que fue difícil entenderle. La señora Holmes estaba poco menos que admirada de ver a su hijo comportarse así y no podía despegar los ojos de él. Aunque con ella no parecía haber cambio, cuando abrió la puerta la dejó pasar pero no parecía reconocerla, no hubo abrazos y besos o el tan esperado "mamá te quiero". Le indicó que se sentara en el sofá y cuando ella trató de hacerlo en una silla que se veía bastante confortable, Sherlock se puso como loco, gritando que se quitara, que ese no era su lugar.

Un minuto después y en medio de una batalla campal, con Mycroft rogándole que cambiara de lugar, volvió a sonar el timbre. Sherlock abrió la puerta a toda prisa y su voz inundó el departamento. "Hola John, ¿desayunaste? ¿Quieres café o té? Toma asiento, te traigo algo, todavía faltan veinte minutos para que empiece". La señora Holmes no esperaba ver al chico rubio tan joven que entró y tomó asiento en la silla cómoda que ella no había podido ocupar.

-Buenos días –dijo el chico rubio cuando Sherlock fue a la cocina.

-Buenos días, soy la madre de Sherlock, mucho gusto –dijo ella tendiendo su mano la cual John tomó con educación.

-Soy John Watson, amigo de Sherlock –dijo él como si tal cosa fuera normal y ella no podía aun creer que en su presencia, su hijo hablara de esa manera, preocupándose por lo que pudiera necesitar o querer.

-Mucho gusto jovencito –dijo ella y John se sintió ligeramente avergonzado aunque no sabía bien porqué. La verdad todo había sido muy rápido, entrar en la vida de Sherlock y que él fuera parte de la suya, pero se habían acoplado tan bien, como si fueran una parte perdida, como si sus existencias cuadraran y lo único que necesitaran fuera estar juntos.

Sherlock entró de nuevo en la sala y la señora Holmes guardó silencio, le trajo a John un plato con tostadas con mermelada y un té y se encaramó en uno de los descansabrazos para verlo comer sin dejar de hablar sobre estadísticas y jugadores.

Unos minutos después el timbre sonó de nuevo pero Sherlock no hizo el menor intento de ir a abrir y Mycrof tuvo que dejar entrar a Anthea y Molly, quienes saludaron muy educadamente a la señora Holmes y se sentaron a su lado en el sofá. Cuando el partido estaba a minutos de empezar, Mycroft estaba demasiado nervioso como para sentarse, en cierta manera se sentía un poco solo, su madre miraba a Sherlock como si tratara de convencerse de que en realidad estaba teniendo comunicación con otro ser humano. Su hermano y John no tenían ojos más que para ellos, concentrados en el intercambio de palabras a toda velocidad que John parecía entender mejor que nadie más. Y Molly le había quitado a su amiga, Anthea ahora dejaba su celular en la bolsa, lo cual era un milagro gigantesco.

Cuando Greg salió en pantalla Sherlock saltó de su lugar. John contuvo una risa ante la imagen de los dos hermanos casi queriéndose meter a la televisión. Todos admiraban a Greg, pero esos dos parecían casi enamorados. El pensamiento le causó una sensación a John que no supo clasificar, lo que sabía era que atesoraba la atención de Sherlock y no le agradaba del todo perderla. Pero el verdadero drama vino cuando se colocaron en el campo, Sherlock estalló y nadie pudo entender nada de lo que dijo. Bueno John sí, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo era que podía seguir el torrente de palabras que salían de su boca.

-México va a anotar –dijo John como conclusión de la evaluación de Sherlock. Casi parecía que podían adivinar el futuro, en general John lo hacía cuando miraba las jugadas y el movimiento del balón cuando lo llevaba el contrario, pero Sherlock lo hacía con sólo ver cómo se paraba el contrario, con el movimiento de su cabeza o hacia dónde miraban sus ojos.

Diez minutos después tenían el primer gol de México a cargo del chico de Manchester United, ni siquiera la estatura de Joe Hart, el arquero inglés, pudo hacer algo contra una jugaba muy bien hecha. La transmisión que tenía ellos no siguió el festejo de los mexicanos sino la manera en que Greg gritaba a sus compañeros y trataba de reestructurar la estrategia. No era nada, se repetía Mycroft, era una diferencia mínima.

El problema es que se fueron al medio tiempo con esa diferencia.

* * *

-¡Bloody jelly bean! –gritó Wayne en cuanto estuvieron en el vestidor. Greg quería que todos guardaran silencio pero no era posible, su entrenador estaba entre gritándoles y describiendo la manera en que debían llevar el partido para remontar y darle la vuelta al marcador.

-Bloqueen a Javier, los defensas no son nada, podemos lograrlo –dijo Greg convencido de que simplemente habían perdido la concentración, porque era estadísticamente imposible que perdieran en contra de México. Aunque las malditas estadísticas no servían de nada en el campo.

Tenía que regresar a casa como campeón, tenía que hacer esa llamada y cambiar su vida, su realidad. Siempre tendría eso, pasara lo que pasara su nombre estaría escrito para siempre en la historia del fútbol y si tenía que dejar el alma en el campo, lo haría. Definitivamente no podían perder. Porque quería dejar atrás toda su vida descarriada, sus noches de parranda con sus amigos y vivir la normalidad de la rutina al lado de él, de su perfecto chico del cabello de fuego.

-20 7499 8586 –murmuró para si mismo una y otra vez, su mantra ininterrumpido. Volvieron al campo, los gritos eran increíbles, ensordecedores, pero tenía que mantener el estado mental en el que estaba, concentrado en su objetivo, sin perder de vista el camino que debía recorrer. Está vez, se juraba que no habría sorpresas.

* * *

Sherlock se hizo bolita prácticamente sobre el regazo de John, ocultando su cara entre su ropa. No quería saber nada, tenía las manos sobre los oídos y prefería que le dijeran lo que había sucedido cuando ya hubiera sucedido.

Las cosas estaban así: Faltaban cinco minutos para el final del encuentro y ni Greg ni Wayne habían dejado de intentar buscar el gol. Simplemente parecía no ser su día. Esas cosas sucedían, no era tan raro, se podía tener todo para la victoria y aun así caer ante un equipo inferior que salió inspirado a jugar. Pero Mycroft sabía que ese tipo de cosas no detenían a Greg, él no creía en eso de los "malos días", había repetido en entrevistas que se salía preparado a cada juego o mejor no se salía. Sabía que seguiría intentándolo hasta conseguirlo, no dudaba de él.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, era un tipo de esquina y el balón voló por los aires con dirección a las cabezas de los hombres en el área. Greg era ligeramente más alto que Wayne pero ambos saltaron con todo buscando el balón. El defensa mexicano saltó de igual manera y en el proceso, le clavó el codo en plena nuca a Wayne, de una manera muy poco deportiva. Pero la jugada no se detuvo, por lo que Greg consiguió darle dirección al balón y anotar por sobre el portero mexicano. El silbato sonó y al ver que Wayne no se movía, Greg se quedó a su lado, no celebró, a pesar de los gritos de algarabía.

Mycroft sabía tan sólo de verlo que tenía mucha determinación, que en el poco tiempo que tenía para prepararse se había concentrado lo más posible, se veía en su postura, en como parecía no estar ahí, en un estadio lleno de gente gritando. Se colocó el balón, sonó el silbato y…

-¿Gol? –dijo la señora Holmes que fue la única que mantuvo los ojos abiertos durante toda la jugada y pues ella, no sabía nada de fútbol pero suponía que si había entrado a la portería pues era un gol.

Entonces todos gritaron y no pudo más que dejar llevarse por la emoción. Las chicas estaban riendo mientras aventaba el resto de papas fritas que tenían en un tazón y se vieron en una lluvia de frituras. Mycroft parecía estar rezando aunque lo que de verdad era que trataba de ocultar las lágrimas. Tras una jugada más donde el equipo mexicano no pudo concretar nada, el árbitro silbó el final del encuentro y los gritos en el departamento como en el estadio se multiplicaron. La señora Holmes volteó a ver a su otro hijo y podría haber jurado que las caras de ambos chicos estaban más cerca de lo que deberían, pero de inmediato se separaron y comenzaron a festejar.

Pasaron la tarde entera juntos, por primera vez en su vida salía a comer a un restaurant con sus hijos. Mycroft y las dos chicas hablaban con ella y Sherlock y John entre ellos, no le importaba que fuera así, que su hijo la tratara fríamente, por lo menos estaba hablando con ese chico, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Para el momento en que regresó a su casa era de noche y le sorprendió encontrar un mensaje en su contestadora.

"Buenas noches, no sé cómo decir esto, sólo quisiera dejar mi número de teléfono para el mayor de los hermanos Holmes. Me llamo Gregory Lestrade y el número de mi celular es 07723408934 y estaré en Londres después del 15 de julio, si pudiera llamarme sería genial."

-Malditos vendedores –dijo la señora Holmes y borró el mensaje sin pensarlo dos veces. Se fue a dormir bastante contenta, esperando que llegara el miércoles, cuando sería el siguiente partido, que iría de nuevo a ver a casa de su hijo, aunque no entendiera nada de nada.

* * *

Lo había hecho, se sentía tan bien que lo había hecho y ahora su corazón latía como loco dentro de su pecho. Había salido al pasillo para llamar desde su celular, incapaz de esperar diez días más para hacer aquella llamada. El hospital en Salvador de Bahía estaba bien equipado y la tomografía que le hicieron a Wayne fue sólo por seguridad porque si estuvo inconsciente por unos momentos. Estaban esperando que vinieran a darlo de alta para ir a celebrar con los demás, aunque tendría que evitar que se emborrachara, no sería muy conveniente en aquellos momentos. Regresó dentro de su habitación de su amigo quien no había despegado la mirada de la pantalla.

-¿Así que finalmente llamaste? –preguntó Wayne mientras miraban la repetición del partido de Argentina, su siguiente rival. La pregunta lo sacó por completo de su ensoñación y lo miró inquisitivamente, pero su amigo no volteó, siguió llevando frituras hasta su boca a puños llenos.

-¿Finalmente? –dijo Greg como si no entendiera de qué le estaba hablando.

-Llevas años repitiendo un número de teléfono de Londres y pues, soy bastante metiche ¿sabes? –dijo su amigo y aunque no se estaban mirando directamente sabía que estaba sonriendo.- Le bajé el volumen a la televisión y todo lo que digas en el pasillo, se escucha aquí adentro.

Greg sintió como un balde de agua fría se derramara sobre él, no tenía mucha idea de cómo reaccionar ante eso. Si había escuchado todo entonces…

-Tranquilo Greg –dijo Wayne por fin mirándolo a los ojos.- No te preocupes, seguro que cuando escuche en su contestadora tu voz le va a dar un infarto y listo, jamás lo conociste.

-¡Eres un maldito! –dijo Greg al mismo tiempo que le aventaba una almohada a la cara y su amigo estallaba en carcajadas.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, sigo exageradamente feliz por la respuesta ante este fanfic.**_

_**Ah, el bloody jelly bean fue una manera tierna de referirse el Chicharito jajaja.**_

_**Y sí, lo siento, México perdió de la manera más típica, salen con todo, meten el gol, parece que lograrán el milagro, se echan para atrás y no vuelven a atacar y tratan de comerse todo el tiempo que pueden para que el oponente acabe ganando en los últimos minutos. No tengo idea de el número de veces que he visto que eso les pase... bua.**_

_**Así que Inglaterra va contra Argentina para el siguiente partido y ups, eso es un duelo con historia jajaja.**_

_**Ahora los agradecimientos como es debido:**_

_**mashimaro: La bomba será cuando se conozcan de verdad pero no tienes idea de qué bomba jejeje. Gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Itsaso Adhara: Y para acabarla, un penal más, lo siento jejeje. Muchas gracias por el comentario.**_

_**NatLB: Jejeje y pues Chile está porque estoy respetando los grupos para el Mundial y estoy adivinando quién quedará de primero y quién de segundo de cada uno y es así como Chile perdió, sorry. Que bueno que sigas siendo de tu agrado y gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Yiyukimo-ak: Gracias por alimentarme jejeje. Si, eso fue lo que se me hizo curioso, que ya se conocieran jejeje, digo, ¿cuántas veces tu amor platónico está deseando conocerte? Y si, John apareció porque no lo podía dejar fuera jeje. Actualizo diario porque quiero llegar a un punto en la historia en específico, ya verás en dos días jejeje. Gracias por el comentario!**_

_**pervertida yaoista: Mil gracias por el comentario.**_

_**LizieCoBlack: Para nada me canso y me encanta leer todo lo que comentas, de hecho, lo leo varias veces jejeje. La historia de John me salió así para justificar que en este universo, él no quiera ser médico, ha vivido una historia triste por más de diez, lo último que quiere es vivir esas historias toda la vida. Y claro, John era lo que se necesitaba para que Sherlock saliera del cascarón. Y pues sí, Greg está consciente de que se ha topado con Mycroft una y otra vez pero hasta ahora le había faltado valor para dar el siguiente paso. Gracias por tu comentario, ha sido excelente.**_

_**AnnitaChibaKou: Claro que no van a perder, pero ya verás, faltan dos juegos más y de regreso a Londres. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Ladyblue: Amiga lo siento! No sé porqué te salté pero sabes que siempre adoro tus comentarios y claro que me tenía que fijar en los porteros. Siempre he sido de la idea de que no es el hecho de la altura del portero, sino de la habilidad, rapidez y que parezca gato, de plano jajaja. Muchas gracias amiga!**_

_**Terry: Listo, gol del Chicharito que mantuvo la esperanza nacional hasta el minuto 85 y luego, pues lo de siempre jejeje me baso en hechos reales ehhh! Chin, a correr! Gracias por el comentario amigo.**_

_**Scatterhearth: Que bueno que te gusta! Jejejej claro que va por el libro recopilatorio. Gracias por el comentario.**_

_**Ahora, de nuevo agradezco a quien lee, sigue o ha marcado como favorito el fanfic, son geniales.**_

_**Saludos a todos y Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	7. Meet the Guy who Thinks

**For the Rose and the Lion 7**

**7: Meet the Guy who Thinks that They are Perfect for Each Other**

**09 de julio de 2014 **

Las palabras de su entrenador resonaban fuertes y claras dentro de su cabeza cuando pugnaba por quitarse de encima al estúpido defensa argentino que parecía empeñado en volverse su sombra. Tanto Wayne como él tenía marca personal y no podía dar un paso sin que su argentino asignado lo diera también.

-No se les ocurra pelearse –les dijo el entrenador a Wayne y a él antes de salir de los vestidores.- Si los expulsan, los mato.

Así de simple, no se podía dar el lujo de portarse mal, como a veces sucedía cuando literalmente los bloqueaba en todos los sentidos. Pero es lo que estaban buscando, inutilizarlos o provocarlos, por lo que Greg reprimió un grito de coraje cuando de nuevo la jugada terminaba en un saque lateral porque no se podía mover a ningún lado sin su sombra.

Y ya, lo que de verdad le preocupaba es que el tapón de alberca de Messi ya había anotado dos goles. ¡Dos goles! No, si algo no iba a pasar en este Mundial, era que Inglaterra perdiera contra Argentina, así de simple.

Entonces la jugada se comenzó a gestar por parte de sus compañeros y cuando Lampard alzó la mirada, sabía que tenía que quitarse a su pegoste argentino. Se dio la vuelta y sintió el golpe en la cara pero no se detuvo, estaba acostumbrado, de ninguna manera podrían decir que en el fútbol inglés se trataban como si se fuera a romper, el contacto físico siempre era fuerte. Se echó a correr y cuando tuvo el balón el resto del mundo desapareció y el latido de su corazón se acompasó con la manera en que se deslizaba sobre el pasto la pelota.

El portero estaba listo pero lo había visto lanzarse una y otra vez ante los fallidos intentos de Wayne, dejaba un lugar descubierto, un lugar que no alcanzaba gracias a que no tenía muy buena recuperación y si se dejaba ir para un lado, regresar le costaba algo de trabajo. Así que con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz, pateó el balón dándole una trayectoria izquierda, engañando al portero que se lanzó con todo hacía la derecha y por supuesto, dejó descubierto por una fracción de segundo, el travesaño izquierdo.

El estadio estalló en gritos y cantos y fue cuando sintió cómo bajaba la sangre por su cara. No puede ser, pensó al ver su mano cubierta de líquido rojo y de inmediato el silbido del árbitro deteniendo el partido para que pudiera salir a que lo atendieran. Wayne le dedicó una mirada y supo que le estaba diciendo que iba a aprovechar la oportunidad, el juego se reanudó para cobrar la falta que les marcaron a los argentinos por el codazo en la cara de Greg y el tipo libre directo por parte de su amigo fue una genialidad, pasando por encima de las cabezas de los integrantes de la barrera, curvándose, y evitando la punta de los dedos del arquero.

Por lo menos estaban empatados, pensó Greg, eso ya era como empezar de nuevo.

Cuando pasaron los minutos y el sangrado seguía cada que se levantaba , supo que lo iban a sacar, no había manera de que su entrenador lo esperara por más tiempo cuando estaban a treinta minutos del final del partido y debían echar toda la carne al asador. Se anunció su cambio y se escucharon los gritos entre el público pero él sabía que no tenían otra opción. Lo levantaron del pasto donde había estado acostado y la sangre tiño la gasa que le había puesto bajo la nariz. Lo iban a llevar a tomar placas y rogaba que no se hubiera fracturado algo.

* * *

El departamento de Mycroft era una locura y se acabaron todas las frituras y refrescos antes del medio tiempo por los nervios que sentían. John y Sherlock salieron a comprar más provisiones porque no iba a aguantar mirar el juego si nada que echarse a la boca, seguro acababan mordiéndose las uñas. Sherlock empujaba el carrito con una cantidad poco sana de bolsas de papas y botellas de Coca-Cola cuando John se detuvo.

-Mike –dijo y Sherlock volteó para ver con quién estaba platicando. Un chico como de la estatura de John, con 15 kg de sobrepeso, lentes y expresión afable. Amigo de la escuela, a veces va a los entrenamientos, tartamudea ligeramente pero ha ido a terapia para corregirlo. Sonríe todo el tiempo, hace malos chistes y esta empeñado en ser médico por lo que estudia casi todos los días para conseguir una beca y poder entrar a la universidad.

-¿Estás viendo el juego en tu casa? –preguntó John.

-Si, pero esta muy concurrido, casi todos mis primos están ahí, necesitaba un poco de aire –respondió Mike.

-Ven con nosotros, sólo somos seis –dijo John.

-Me parece perfecto, en mi casa son treinta y siete –respondió antes de echarse a reír aunque para Sherlock aquello no tenía la más mínima gracias.

Y así fue como terminaron regresando con muchas bolsas de comida y el amigo de John, quién con toda la confianza del mundo saludo a la mamá de Sherlock, a Mycroft y a las chicas. Trató de hacerle plática a Molly y aunque ella respondía con educación, se veía a leguas que no estaba interesada. Después de eso, cuando volvieron al campo y todos se concentraron en la pantalla, Sherlock sentía la mirada del amigo de John, quien parecía más interesado en ellos que en el juego. Eso lo irritaba, no le gustaba que lo estuvieran observando, aunque claro, no entendía que fuera extremadamente interesante el hecho de que de nuevo, Sherlock había terminado sentado en el regazo de John, listo para esconder la cabeza entre su ropa si es que no anotaban y pronto. Odiaba los empates y rogaba porque no terminaran de nuevo en penales.

Lo peor vino cuando anunciaron el cambio de Greg. De por si cuando los Holmes vieron a su ídolo sangrar, se dejaron caer en el piso de la sala, esperando con paciencia a que regresara, que le metieran un tapón en la nariz y que siguiera jugando. Pero no sucedió y cuando otro jugador entró en su lugar, Mycroft se fue a refugiar a la cocina y Sherlock reptó hasta donde estaba John y se hizo bolita de nuevo.

-¿Ese chico al que sacaron del juego se llama Gregory Lestrade? –preguntó la señora Holmes a Anthea.

-Si señora, aunque todo mundo lo conoce como Greg –respondió ella.

El partido siguió como renovado, los dos goles de Greg y de Wayne había subido el espíritu de los ingleses, quienes atacaron una y otra vez, a tal grado, que por más de diez minutos los argentinos no había logrado armar ninguna jugada ofensiva. Y eso era bueno, no debía dejar que Messi tocara el balón. Pero, cuando en la único jugada que se formó por parte de los argentinos, acabó en gol, todos exclamaron de manera intensa su desesperación.

-Fuera de lugar –dijo Sherlock aunque ni siquiera veía la pantalla. Y tal cual es festejo argentino fue interrumpido cuando el árbitro se hizo escuchar y marcó fuera de lugar. Todos estaban al borde del asiento, Mycroft viendo desde la cocina, estaba triste, no podía ser que fueran a perder y sin la presencia de Greg, que era lo peor. La siguiente jugada de peligro sucedió al minuto 92, con el tiempo de compensación que se otorgó de 3 minutos por la lesión de Greg. Messi perdió el balón y este acabó en los pies de Rooney, quien en cuestión de segundos llegó al otro lado de la cancha y sin pensarlo gran cosa, pateó con todas sus fuerzas.

Gol pero el festejó se les atoró a todos en la garganta porque de inmediato el portero despejó, sin embargo, fue cosa que el balón tocara el campo para que el árbitro diera por terminado el partido y entonces sí, todos empezaron a saltar y gritar y abrazarse.

-¿No vamos a festejar Sherlock? –preguntó John.

-Mmmmmhhhh –fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

-¿Es porqué sacaron a Greg del juego? –preguntó John.

-¡Mmmmh! –fue de nuevo el sonido gutural que se escuchó.

John no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse, mientras sus manos habían cobrado vida propia y acariciaban la espalda y la cabeza de su amigo. Mike no podía creer lo que veía, pero bueno, tampoco podía negar que aunque era raro, ese tal Sherlock parecía muy adecuado al lado de John. Sí, aquello estaba bien, aunque en la noche interrogaría a John sobre cada uno de los detalles de esa relación sobre la que no le había contado nada, quería el chisme completo.

-Que curioso –dijo la señora Holmes cuando todos se hubieron tranquilizado y los comentaristas seguían esperando la actualización sobre el estado de salud de Greg.

-¿Qué es curioso madre? –preguntó Mycroft una vez que hubo salido de la cocina donde tuvo su festejo particular al beberse sin pausa una cerveza completa.

-Que el nombre del jugador sea el mismo de quien llamó la otra noche –dijo como si la cosa no tuviera la menor importancia.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Mycroft por completo extrañado, lo que decía su madre no tenía el más mínimo sentido y seguramente era un error o una confusión.

-El otro día, después del juego, había un mensaje en la contestadora, un chico que decía llamarse Gregory Lestrade dejó su número de celular para, y citó, "el mayor de los hermanos Holmes" y mencionó que estaría en Londres después del 15 de julio y que sería "genial" que llamara. –la señora Holmes jamás olvidaba nada, aunque no haya prestado atención al mensaje, lo recordaba por completo, era una característica de ella, recordaba todo lo que había aprendido en su vida, todo lo que había leído, escuchado o visto. El problema es que a veces no relacionaba bien una cosa con otra, tenía datos excesivos en su mente y no siempre hacía uso de ellos. Por eso borró el mensaje y por eso era hasta ese momento que pensaba en el nombre de quién lo dejó.

-Ah claro, nunca le dije tu nombre, sólo sabe el mío y por consecuencia, que tu apellido es Holmes –añadió Sherlock como si fuera algo tan trivial, que se le hubiera olvidado comentarlo.

-¿Qué? –sólo pudo preguntar Mycroft. Su madre estaba diciendo incoherencias, que Gregory Lestrade llamara a su casa y dejará su número de celular era un incoherencia y ahora su hermano estaba diciendo una más grande, que él conocía a Greg. No, imposible, Sherlock no conocía a nadie y su madre estaba equivocada, así de simple, todo era una inmensa tontería.

-Sí Mycroft, ¡reacciona! –gritó Sherlock, quien por fin había soltado a John y ahora estaba frente a su hermano tronando los dedos y atrayendo su atención.- Aquel día en el hospital, cuando pasaste por mí yo estaba platicando con un chico que había tenido un accidente y su cara quedo tan hinchada que parecía un globo. Era un futbolista, delantero del Conwy quien gracias a la lesión tuvo que aplazar su debut en la liga premier por otros dos años. ¿Te suena? ¿Quién salió del equipo de tercera del Conwy para ir a jugar al Tottenham?

-Greg –murmuró Mycroft sin poder creerlo aun aunque por supuesto que recordaba aquel día, Sherlock estaba sentado en la cama de otro chico en urgencias y ese chico le había dicho que había hablado con su hermano. No le creyó aunque el médico le confirmó que había sido él quien les había dado el número de teléfono para contactarlo. Y desechó el pensamiento, no le dio más vueltas y agradeció que su hermano estuviera bien y se lo llevó del lugar. Años después resultó que era cierto, que esa persona en urgencias dijo la verdad y sostuvo una conversación con su hermano, por lo tanto sabía su apellido y su número de teléfono y diez años después resultó que esa persona era Gregory Lestrade y lo había llamado tras el triunfo sobre México.

Mycroft se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado para irse a derrumbar unos pasos más allá para horror de todos.

Cuando abrió los ojos Anthea sostenía su cabeza y Molly se dispuso a examinar sus reflejos pupilares.

-Toma –dijo Sherlock quien al entrar a su campo visual le extendía un pedazo de papel. Al mirarlo, vio que tenía anotado el número 07723408934.

-Tú mamá lo recordó, tiene buena memoria –dijo Anthea y Mycroft sabía que era cierto, que no olvidaba nada aunque tampoco lo recordaba, así que esta vez no sabía porqué razón había logrado traer de entre sus recuerdos esos once números.-Estuviste inconsciente por veinte minutos, yo insistía en llevarte al hospital pero Molly dijo que era el shock. Durante ese tiempo Sherlock estuvo acosando a tú madre hasta que la logró ubicar en el preciso instante y segundo en que escuchó el mensaje. Dice que todos podríamos hacer eso, si tan sólo usáramos nuestro cerebro.

Al levantarse, la escena que lo recibió era aun más bizarra. Su madre estaba acostada en el sofá con muchas almohadas bajo su cabeza, se veía exhausta y se bebía una cerveza, era la primera vez que la veía beber algo de alcohol. John estaba medio sentado en la silla, con un Sherlock oculto detrás de él, tal vez se sentía culpable, por todos los años que había permanecido en silencio y de repente soltaba una bomba como aquella. Pero Mycroft no lo culpaba, su mayor alegría era que ahora pudiera decir semejantes cosas, porque no cambiaba nada, su hermano había conocido a Greg antes de que fuera famoso y eso pasaba a veces ¿no? Las gente puede conocer a una celebridad en la fila para pagar las compras y eso no significaba nada. Además Greg no lo recordaba, porque estaba consciente de que no sabía cómo se llamaba su hermano esa vez fuera del estadio y cuando lo ayudó en el aeropuerto no externó nada que pudiera evidenciar un reconocimiento.

¿Entonces por qué había marcado a su casa?

-¿No vas a llamar? –preguntó el chico nuevo, el amigo de John.- Porque ya dijeron que Greg no tiene fractura ni nada por el estilo y lo confirmaron para la final contra Brasil.

Le tomó cerca de dos horas juntar el coraje necesario para marcar. No podía ser posible, aquello era una estupidez, estaba a dos años de cumplir treinta años, tenía un puesto de base en la facultad de matemáticas, era inteligente hasta decir basta, había sido responsable de su hermano desde siempre y no tenía nada que perder. Así que lo marcó y esperó mientras sonaba el timbre. Cuatro veces…

-Bueno… -dijo una voz adormilada de otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, soy Mycroft… Holmes –dijo y sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza con algo pero lo disimuló a la perfección. Las miradas de todos estaban sobre él aunque en silencio, hasta parecía que habían dejado de respirar.

-¡Mycroft! –exclamó la voz adormilada que era reconocible como la de Greg- Me gusta tu nombre, me gustas tú…

-¿Yo? – dijo Mycroft enrojeciendo por completo.

-Hola hola 20 7499 8586, ¿cómo es que se te ocurre llamar cuando a la princesa le funcionan la tonelada de medicinas que le dieron y se echa a dormir? –dijo una voz desconocido para Mycroft, quien no prestaba atención a ningún otro jugador más que a Greg- Soy Wayne, el mejor amigo del bulto este, y te recomiendo que llames mañana en la noche al hotel en Río de Janeiro, te mandaré el número a tu celular. Llama por cobrar a la habitación 4422 y lo paga la federación inglesa de fútbol. Ya tengo que colgar, si el entrenador entra y me encuentra hablando por teléfono me va a asesinar, dos juegos, dos visitas al hospital, sus nervios están de punta. Me invitan a la boda, ¡bye!

La llamada terminó abruptamente sin que Mycroft pudiera decir nada más. Su celular vibró y apareció un mensaje de un número desconocido, al abrirlo decía "25291122 y en serio, me invitan a la boda" y entonces se echó a reír. Aquello era irreal, lo más improbable era lo que sucedía y el mundo no funcionaba así. Pero era perfecto, todo era perfecto y por un momento, le parecía muy bien poder disfrutar de tanta perfección.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo. **_

_**Ufff lista la final, Inglaterra contra Brasil, espero poder predecir bien y si le atinó, a la próxima si le entro a las apuestas jajaja.**_

_**A ver, dato curioso, el número de la casa de los Holmes es el número de embajada de México en Londres, el número de celular de Greg es falto y el número del hotel en Río de Janeiro es del Sheraton en ese lugar jejeje.**_

_**Agradecimientos como es debido:**_

_**Terry: No me mates! Lo siento, pero sabes que es verdad, México parece que tiene todo para ganar y no gana, lo hemos vivido mil veces. Gracias por el comentario amigo.**_

_**mashimaro: Claro, ya verás que les sucede algo así a los mexicanos si es que pasan la fase de grupos jeje. Y claro que doy tantito Johnlock para que no los extrañen jeje .Gracias por el comentario.**_

_**pervertida yaoista: Por fortuna logró hilar sus recuerdos y hasta el número de celular! Jejeje gracias por el comentario.**_

_**fany: Que bueno que te decidiste a comentar jeje, muchas gracias por eso. Y si, de plano esa mamá Holmes se pasa pero lo bueno es que aunque le costó logró recordar el número jejeje. Gracias por seguir el fanfic y por darle una oportunidad cuando viste que lo puse en el facebook.**_

_**camila holmes: Que bien que comentas, me encantan los comentarios jejeje. Si, lo borró pero no de su memoria, ufff, que salvada.**_

_**Isa no Tenshi: Jajaja ay vi toda la escena con tu papá jajajaja.. gracias por el comentario.**_

_**NatLB: Jajaja pobre señora Holmes, pero ves que ya por lo menos se enmendó y hasta una cerveza se bebió jejeje. Sí, llegar a cuartos de final es algo bueno para nuestra selección y que nos dejen colgados con la posibilidad de más es la historia de siempre jejeje. Gracias por el comentario.**_

_**Lady Amoran: Ay no, imaginé tu escena en el salón jajaja, perdón, espero que no fuera mucho el regaño. De verdad, gracias por el comentario y por lo que dices, jejeje.**_

_**Annita Chiba Kou: Mil gracias por el comentario, no sufras, mira, se salvó la situación jejeje.**_

_**LizieCoBlack: Oh genial comentario como siempre, muchas gracias, recuerda que los leo siempre y varias veces jeje. Y creo que eres la única que se ha dado cuenta, de que todo esto es una introducción (Meet the...) pero lo que vendrá pues espero poder ya escribir el capítulo de la final (contra Brasil) en la noche y dejarlos unos dos o tres días porque no estaré en mi casa... ejem.. y luego de eso... la historia como tal. Te lo digo porque me fascina que te hayas dado cuenta. Sherlock y John van como a mil por hora, porque no tiene ni un mes que se conocen y ya son más que cercanos. Y sobre México, que bueno que me entiendes, que bueno que sabes que siempre pasa eso jajaja, que triste. Y me gusta que haya sido bien recibida la amistad con Wayne y con el Chicharito porque yo creo que aunque compitan por ser titulares, estar en el mismo equipo los hace ser casi familia. Bueno, a ver qué piensas ahora de la mamá Holmes jejeje. Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras.**_

_**Y si alguien pensó en Manu Chao con ese "me gusta tu nombre, me gustas tú" jajajaja.. este, me di cuenta hasta que lo canté al escribirlo ... ejem.. lalalala.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen, siguen o han marcado como favorito este fanfic y a los que me comentan en los grupos de Facebook, son geniales, los adoro.**_

_**Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	8. Meet the Twins, the Great Game and

**For the Rose and the Lion 8**

**8: Meet the Twins, the Great Game and…**

A los 6 años los padres de Gregory Lestrade se divorciaron y casi al mismo tiempo su diagnóstico de déficit de atención se confirmó y se volvió insoportable. En la escuela era incontrolable y si no fuera por la situación familiar, lo habrían expulsado. Tomó medicamentos pero no parecían tener gran efecto y no había segundo en el día en que parara, nunca se detenía. En terapia les sugirieron que debían darle estabilidad, que tuviera que ir y venir entre casa de su padre y su madre no estaba ayudando, así que tomaron una decisión de lo más extraña. Greg permanecía y cada dos semanas, su padre y su madre se alternaban para cuidarlo, pero eran ellos los que cambiaban de casa. Su madre rentó un departamento en Soho, exageradamente caro pero cerca de su trabajo y su padre vivía en casa de sus abuelos, en los suburbios.

Y Greg los veía ir y venir. Odiaba las dos semanas con su madre, porque ella nunca estaba, le había encargado a una vecina, cuyo hijo iba a la misma escuela, que lo trajera por la tarde y entonces Greg, se salía a jugar con los niños de la cuadra hasta que veía a su madre caminando desde la estación de metro cercana; regresaba corriendo a su casa, prendía las luces y la televisión y sacaba sus cuadernos y comenzaba a batallar con su tarea. A veces daba media noche y no podía terminarla y su madre no dejaba de gritar y desesperarse.

Las dos semanas con su padre eran mejores, lo llevaba y lo recogía de la escuela y después lo llevaba por unas tres horas a su trabajo, donde podía ir y venir a su antojo por los pisos de la oficina si prometía no romper nada. Por la tarde regresaban caminando a la casa, cenaban y batallaban con la tarea. Lo bueno es que el padre de Greg no gritaba cuando su hijo dejaba los cuadernos aventados y ya estaba conectando la consola de videojuegos. Los fines de semana iba a terapia y cuando recomendaron una actividad deportiva para canalizar su energía, resultó que el fútbol fue la mejor opción. Había un torneo en la oficina de su papá y cuando los veía "jugar" le daba un poco de risa, ninguno parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Su padre lo encontró jugando contra un montón de cuarentones y ni así lo podía detener, hasta que claro, a uno se le ocurrió aventarlo. En vez de quedarse en el pasto llorando, se levantó y recuperó el balón y les anotó un gol. Después permitió que su padre se peleara con el tonto que lo había aventado y él se limpió la raspada de su rodilla con un poco de saliva.

Y así fue como terminó aprendiendo a jugar, con todas las reglas, siendo parte de un equipo y yendo a mil torneos entre los 6 y los 12 años. Su padre lo llevaba por las tardes y cuando llegaba a su casa, hacía la tarea en media hora para poder dormir. Su cuerpo le exigía descanso para que al siguiente día pudiera rendir al máximo. Dejó de tomar pastillas, porque lo hacían sentir lento y aun así, no causaba destrozos en la escuela, para él era casi como estar curado. Cuando estaba con su madre, él solo iba a los entrenamientos, él lavaba su uniforme y él calentaba la comida que dejaba su madre y para cuando ella llegaba, la tarea estaba hecha y él se había ido a dormir por lo menos media hora antes. Su madre sonreía pero ella jamás se involucró en su relación con el fútbol. Y sin embargo, ahora, es la primera en dar entrevistas sobre su hijo e ir a programas matutinos cuando se lo solicitan.

Todo estaba bien cuando de repente, dos años después del divorcio, su madre se volvió a casar y a los seis meses de eso, resultó que tuvo gemelos, un niño y una niña muy lindos. Ella quería que Greg fuera a vivir a la casa que tenía con su nueva familia pero él se negó. Entonces el acuerdo cambió y su padre se mudó de regreso a la casa con él y los fines de semana, cada dos semanas, iba por dos días a casa de su madre, a convivir con sus medios hermanos. No era una mala relación, pero prefería estar con su padre.

Ahora, cuando el viaje a Brasil se presentó, él los invitó, pero su madre prefirió quedarse porque la habían incluido en un panel que evaluaría los juegos todas las mañanas desde la perspectiva de las señoras "maduras" y ella era la estrella, claro, siendo la madre del capitán de la selección. Su padre, tuvo que declinar por un problema de presión alta mal controlada, no podía hacer un viaje en avión tan largo hasta que terminaran de hacerle unos estudios de corazón. Así que los que acabaron aceptando la invitación fueron sus medios hermanos, los gemelos de dieciocho años, Gavin y Gail.

Así que cuando por fin llegó a Río de Janeiro, un día después del resto de su equipo por haber tenido que quedarse a evaluación en el hospital, sus hermanos lo recibieron con emoción, habían estado disfrutando de Brasil en los días que no había partido y se les veía bastante quemados por el sol. Su entrenador sólo les dio un día de descanso y por lo tanto, se tuvo que conformar con unas horas en Río antes de irse a recluir al hotel para comenzar la preparación al día siguiente. Y de hecho todo lo hizo ante la atenta mirada de su entrenador, quien no quería que a quien tuvieron que hacerle una tomografía por estar inconsciente en el campo y al que se salvó de una fractura de nariz, se pusieran a beber de manera irresponsable. Por lo tanto, y aunque quiso marcarle a Mycroft, era algo que no iba a hacer frente a su entrenador, era definitivo, no lo habría frente a él. Así que llamó a su padre para contarle todo lo sucedido y fue todo, después de eso se prohibieron las llamadas, les quito los celulares y los metió a todos a sus cuartos para que descansaran.

Pero Wayne y él tenían un plan. Antes de perder sus celulares, Wayne le había mandado un mensaje a Mycroft de que llamara a las 11 de la noche, tiempo de Brasil, esperando que pudiera hacer las cuentas de la diferencia de horario porque a ellos dos se les complicaba y no tenían ni idea de qué hora era en Londres. A las 10:30 horas salieron de la habitación, no eran unos niños chiquitos, pero aun así los estaban vigilando, por lo que se quedaron nerviosos esperando que se abrieran las puertas del elevador para poder bajar a la recepción. Se quedaron parados detrás de una maceta, por fortuna el lugar estaba en constante movimiento, a pesar de la hora de la noche. Estaban junto al mostrador principal, donde una señorita revisaba su computadora, cuando justo al momento en que el reloj daba las 11, el teléfono sonaba. Puntualidad inglesa, perfecto.

-¿Habitación 4422? –dijo ella en perfecto inglés- Lo siento señor, tengo prohibido pasar las llamadas para ese piso.

Al instante los dos saltaron frente a la chica y Wayne comenzó a hablar tan rápido que ella se quedo un poco sorprendida, lo suficiente para que Greg le quitara el teléfono de las manos sin que ella protestara.

-¿Mycroft? –dijo casi con anhelo sabiendo que sería una conversación de lo más corta porque no tenían tiempo. Sabía que su entrenador tendría los ojos sobre ellos y más porque había sido imposible que los separaran, aunque hubieran querido que no compartieran habitación, llevaban años siendo compañeros y sólo entre ellos toleraban sus manías.

-Sí Greg, soy yo –respondió la voz educada del otro lado de la línea. Greg no recordaba la llamada del hospital, creyó que había sido un sueño pero Wayne le juró que no, que había sido real y que le marcaría por la noche al hotel.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, con algo de dolor de cabeza pero nada del otro mundo –respondió, no pudiendo creer que de verdad estuvieran platicando, después de tanto tiempo- Escucha Myc, el entrenador nos va a tener recluidos hasta el día del partido, no tenemos celulares así que no vayas a marcar y de hecho ahorita venimos a interceptar la llamada a la recepción.

-Entiendo, es importante que te concentres –respondió él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Greg se sintió tan bien de que fuera tan fácil para él comprenderlo.

-Cuando regrese a Londres nos veremos ¿te parece? –preguntó Greg.

-Claro, llámame en cuanto llegues –respondió Mycroft.

-En cuanto toque el avión tierra te estaré marcando –dijo Greg rápidamente. La puerta del elevador frente a ellos se abrió y con horror vieron que su entrenador salía de él, al encontrarlos, su rostro comenzó a transformarse.

-¡Lestrade! ¡Rooney! ¡Qué se supone que están haciendo aquí abajo! –gritó.

-Me tengo que ir amor –dijo y colgó al instante. No eran niños chiquitos pero a veces se comportaban como tal, saltándose las reglas y haciendo su voluntad. Wayne se quedó a su lado como siempre, desde el día que se conocieron supieron que estuvieran donde estuvieran, la amistad duraría toda la vida. Hasta ahora habían tenido suerte, seguían en el mismo equipo y Greg no se imagina a otro compañero, los demás podía ir y venir pero él no se imaginaba jugar al lado de nadie que no fuera Wayne.

* * *

**13 de julio 2014**

Mycroft pasó los días hasta la final en estado de ensoñación. Lo bueno es que ya no tenía clases y sólo iba por los exámenes de aquellos que no habían aprobado el curso. Cuando vio las hojas con las respuestas de sus siete alumnos reprobados, suspiró, y tuvo que confirmar que ni con el último examen podían pasar. Vaya, ni cómo ayudarlos. El sábado compró cosas para ver el juego, una tonelada de comida chatarra, mucha latas de refresco y cerveza en botella. El domingo despertó y fue a comprar un café y unos sándwiches, porque en su refrigerador no había espacio ni para jamón. Las calles de Londres estaban recubiertas de banderas blancas y rojas y cada persona con la que se cruzaba tenía algo alusivo a la selección, o el jersey o un sombrero alto con los colores de la bandera o ya se habían pintado la cara. El vestía el jersey de Greg, lo había usado para dormir y no pensaba quitárselo por nada del mundo, lo había comprado a principios de año cuando se hizo oficial que estaría en la lista de convocados para la Copa del Mundo y era su tesoro.

Cuando regresó Sherlock ya estaba de pie y vestido. John no se tardó en llegar junto con Mike, lo hizo arrugar la nariz a su hermano que no toleraba muy bien le hecho de que John tuviera otros amigos. No se daba cuenta de la diferencia entre Mike y él, aunque esta fuera obvia para todos los demás. Su madre llegó después armada con varios vasos de jugo de naranja, los cuales le fueron arrebatados a cambio de unos rápidos "gracias" antes de ser consumidos con celeridad. Ella sonrió, le gustaba el cambio en sus hijos y aunque el de Sherlock fuera el más evidente, Mycroft también era otra persona. Su hijo mayor era frío, no lo podía negar, no vivía dentro de un caparazón como Sherlock, pero era muy cerrado, callado y por lo mismo, costaba mucho poder acercarse a él. Ahora sonreía ante la menor provocación y hablaba de las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, aunque fueran trivialidades. Aunque el hecho de que faltaran dos días para que Greg regresara a Londres podía influir mucho en su estado de ánimo.

Cuando las chicas llegaron traían cornetas y un tambor. Mycroft las miró extrañando, ¿de verdad esperaban tocar esas cosas en su departamento? Ellas sonrieron y fueron a saludar animadamente a los demás presentes quienes no tardaron mucho en hacer sonar las cornetas y Sherlock se apropió del tambor. Sentía que tal vez le iba a dar dolor de cabeza pero conforme se acercaba el momento de que comenzara el encuentro, vio que una buena manera de sacar al estrés era hacer ruido. En la televisión pasaron un previo al partido, con un análisis de los jugadores brasileños, que aunque le preocupaban a Mycroft, sabía que Greg y los demás estaban en el mejor estado anímico. Era cuestión de demostrarlo, que eran mejor que los locales y que pararse en el gran estadio de Brasil, el Maracaná, no era ningún factor que les fueran a dar una ventaja al equipo contrario.

O eso esperaba, porque estaría 73 mil personas en el estadio y esperaba que los ingleses gritaran muy fuerte.

* * *

La mancha blanca y roja se veía pequeña en comparación con la marea amarilla que se había apoderado del graderío del estadio. El Maracaná, remodelado y perfeccionado era impresionante y nada más tocar el campo sintió la presión. Trató de relajarse, trató de concentrase, imaginó la voz de Mycroft y se repitió que su vida cambiaría después de esto, quera una transición. Llegar a la cima, tenía que lograrlo, no era imposible. Estaban parados frente al equipo más famoso del mundo pero eso no los hacía mejores que ellos, sólo tenían que demostrarlo. Los nombres no sonaban tan espectaculares como antes, de hecho conocía a bastantes de los brasileños y no era como tener que enfrentarse a Pele, eso si que lo hubiera asustado. Pero aunque todos hablaran de Neymar, para él no jugaba bien y lo probaba que sólo había logrado dos goles en todos los partidos y Thiago, el capitán, jugaba con los franceses, no esperaba gran cosa de él.

O tal vez fue que de verdad salieron inspirados.

Cada que tenían posesión del balón era conseguir un tiro a gol. Y tenía razón, del defensa que jugaba con los franceses no obtenía nada, hizo de él lo que quiso. El otro, el del Chelsea, tenía más su estilo y se paraba mejor frente a él pero ni así consiguieron detenerlos. Era como tener seis años de nuevo, toda la energía del mundo y muchas ganas de demostrarle a los cuarentones que un niño podía ser mejor que ellos. Aquellos que conocieron a Greg de niño sabía que era así como se veía cuando no tomaba sus medicamentos, de arriba a abajo, casi como si tuviera el don de la ubiquidad y estuviera en todos lados. Y Wayne lo aprovechaba porque cada que los brasileños creían que Greg se comería el balón para él, para buscar el gol, se la servía a su amigo. Esa no era la estrategia normal, en general ambos buscaban anotar, pero esta vez no le importaba eso, lo que quería era ganar y si se podía golearlos en el proceso, estaría más que feliz.

Al medio tiempo tenían ventaja de tres goles a cero y parecía que Inglaterra estaba sola en el campo y que a Brasil se le había olvidado salir a jugar.

* * *

Mycroft estaba seguro de que lo que Anthea y Molly intentaban bailar no tenía nada de samba, esas mujeres simplemente no sabían mover las caderas. Mike aplaudía, su madre contenía una carcajada y la dupla inseparable de John y Sherlock estaban ignorando todo y discutiendo la posible estrategia que seguirían los ingleses en el segundo tiempo. Claro, esto lo hacían en plan cebolla. Algunos los llamarían posición cucharitas pero con su hermano las cosas funcionaban diferente, porque estaba literalmente pegado a la espalda de John con sus largas piernas enredadas en su cintura y descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Eran como capas de cebolla tan pegadas una con otra que era difícil separarlas. Socialmente aquello sería inadecuado, se suponía que eran amigos y tenían un mes de conocerse, ¿pero a quién demonios le importaba eso? Si por Mycroft fuera podían quedarse así toda la vida.

Durante los minutos que faltaban para que se reanudara el partido Mycroft recordó la extraña sensación que lo recorrió cuando Greg lo llamo "amor". No era por otra cosa, seguro que sólo fue una manera de llamarlo, pero había sido la cosa más hermosa que había escuchado después de la voz de su hermano. Al día siguiente Anthea lo había interrogado, casi le pone una lámpara frente a la cara para que confesara lo que había dicho Greg en esa llamada y cuando se lo dijo, comenzó a gritar como loca. Después de eso se enfrascó con él en una conversación sobre lo que debería hacer cuando finalmente lo conociera y no podía creer las veces que sugirió que antes que otra cosa pasara, debía "comerle la boca". No entendía la expresión y Anthea pasó buenos diez minutos riendo sobre los besos aburridos que Mycroft había tenido en su vida.

Cuando los jugadores regresaron al campo, de inmediato las cámaras se fueron sobre Greg y Wayne, quienes estaban hablando, Sherlock de inmediato se acercó lo más posible a la pantalla y después de unos momentos, cuando la imagen cambió, se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Mycroft.

-Nada –respondió Sherlock aunque todos estaban conscientes de que había podido saber lo que se habían dicho los dos jugadores.

-Dime –le exigió Mycroft pero su hermano ya había ido a tomar refugio detrás de John quien parecía retar a Mycroft a que intentara algo. En parte le maravillo la tremenda lealtad que parecía tener para con su hermano, era sorprendente que en tan poco tiempo hubieran desarrollado un lazo tan profundo.

-No –respondió su hermano y entonces el silbato se escuchó y nadie pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el juego.

* * *

-¿Que le dijiste qué? –preguntó Greg aunque había escuchado perfecto. Estaban parados en el campo, esperando el inicio del segundo tiempo.

-Lo que oíste, que me invitaran a la boda –dijo entre risas aunque alguien que conociera lo suficiente a Wayne sabía que estaba hablando en serio.- Oye, me merezco ser el padrino. Juro que te mato si eliges a tu medio hermano, de verdad, te mato.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? –dijo Greg aunque también se reía. Si algo le causaba una sensación incontrolable de nerviosismo, no era el hecho de que faltaran 45 minutos más para ser campeones del mundo, sino que al regresar a Londres iría a ver a Mycroft.

-Llevas años suspirando por ese tipo, seguro se conocen y a las dos semanas ya se casaron –dijo Wayne y Greg no pudo evitar imaginarlo, lo cual no quería hacer, porque mil cosas podían suceder, a lo mejor al pasar media hora juntos resultaba que no se toleraban.

-Baboso –dijo Greg y ambos rieron.

Unos segundos después el árbitro reanudó el partido y ambos intercambiaron sus miradas, habían dejado atrás la platica relajada y durante lo que durara el segundo tiempo, estaban en modo batalla.

Con forme fueron pasando los minutos y el marcador no cambiaba, el ataque de Brasil se hizo más agresivo. Una sucesión de fueras de lugar y faltas hicieron que Wayne casi comenzara una pelea, Greg se tuvo que parar frente a él y aguantarse los empujones para que no sucediera otra cosa. Tanto su amigo como el brasileño salieron con tarjetas amarillas pero fue todo. Sabía lo que Wayne hacía, cuando parecía que se enojaba y perdía la cabeza, era un acto y eso hacía que el rival pensara que estaba perdiendo la concentración. La siguiente jugada fue un rompimiento el cual rápidamente transformaron en un ataque y los dejó a ambos frente al arquero, cuando pensaron que Wayne tiraría, le pasó el balón a Greg y el portero no alcanzó a regresar a tiempo.

El estadio se quedó en silencio y cuando los ingleses comenzaron a gritar, hicieron un escándalo tremendo para ser una minoría.

-¡A huevo cabrones! –gritó Wayne cuando se separó del abrazo que compartía con Greg.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Greg casi a punto de echarse a reír.

-Ni idea, es algo que grita Javier en los entrenamientos y suena muy bien–respondió antes de separarse de su amigo para prepararse para el retorno de los brasileños. Pero no hubo retorno, estaban abajo por cuatro goles y los minutos parecieron correr, tuvieron varias jugadas de peligro y fue todo.

Cuando el árbitro terminó el partido los brasileños se dejaron caer en el pasto sin poderlo creer. Greg saltó en la cancha alzando los brazos y los ingleses en el estadio estaban haciendo su propia batucada. Wayne agarró a su amigo y ambos siguieron saltando. Los demás jugadores los fueron alcanzando hasta que todos los convocados estaban en la cancha dando saltos en círculo sin poderse detener. De inmediato las entrevistas antes de que fueran al vestidor para luego regresar a la ceremonia de entrega de la copa. La reportera de la BBC casi se tira frente a Greg para lograr que le dijera unas palabras. Lo usual, como se sentía y como había sido el partido para él.

-¿Tu familia? –dijo ella.

-Mis hermanos están aquí, eran los que gritaban más fuerte –dijo entre risas.- Mi madre en algún estudio de televisión y mi padre en casa, tiene problemas de corazón ¿sabes?

Antes de que la reportera pudiera preguntar algo más, Wayne se cruzó frente a cámara y gritó "¡me invitan a la boda!" Desapareció después de eso y la reportera estaba un poco confundida.

-¿Tienes novia? –fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar.

-Está loquito, falta mucho para que haya una boda –respondió sin realmente darse cuenta de que se había puesto todo rojo. Dio por terminada la entrevista y alcanzó a Wayne en camino a los vestidores.

Cuando recibieron la Copa del Mundo no pudieron contener las lágrimas, él como capitán la tomó en sus manos y la alzó. Lo había logrado, era suya, su nombre estaría en los libros de historia del fútbol, estaba lo más alto que se podía estar. La vida era perfecta.

* * *

Dieron una conferencia de prensa en el hotel antes de salir con dirección al aeropuerto internacional de Río de Janeiro. Tenían prisa de llegar a casa, querían celebrar con su gente. British Airways había mando un avión con la foto de la selección y el lema Campeones Mundiales y era hermoso, no podían esperar para abordarlo y volar de regreso a Londres. Las noticias decían que ya había gente el aeropuerto de Heatrow y que esperaban el arribo de mucha más.

Subieron al camión que los llevaría al aeropuerto, como siempre los primero asientos estaban destinados para el entrenador y su equipo, pero justo detrás de ellos se debían sentar Greg y Wayne, que como buenos infantes incontrolables, debían estar cerca de la figura de autoridad. Aunque por esta vez a nadie le importaba que se portaran como unos locos. Detrás de Greg se sentó Joe Hart, el portero, y comenzó una platica animada con él. Eran las tres de la tarde, y si todo iba bien, llegarían a medio día a Londres y al parecer habría un desfile y no sabían qué más. Sería toda una fiesta.

Para llegar al aeropuerto, que esta en una isla, se debe pasar por una carretera sobre la Bahía de Guanabara. Joe y Wayne estaban hablando cuando de repente Greg sintió la necesidad de levantarse, pero no podía porque estaba del lado de la ventana y tendría que haber saltado a Wayne para lograrlo. Entonces vio un gran tráiler que se usa para transportar automóviles nuevos, circular con gran velocidad por el carril contrario, lo vio chocar varios coches frente de él y derribar la barra de contención que dividía los sentidos en la carretera. Lo vio invadir su carril, lo vio chocar su camión de frente. Lo último que vio fue el rostro de su mejor amigo con una expresión de terror indescriptible.

Lo último que pensó fue en su familia, en sus hermanos que habían tomado un taxi para llegar al aeropuerto y que salieron media hora antes que ellos y claro, pensó en que nunca llegaría a conocerlo y en lo perfectamente injusta que era la vida.

**FIN DE LA INTRODUCCIÓN**

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo y no se espante, aquí termina la parte introductoria que tenía que ver con el Mundial pero seguiré en unos cuantos días con el resto de la historia._**

**_Soy una maldita, lo sé. Pero si no me conocían antes de leer esto, pues ... lo soy, lo siento mucho._**

**_Esta vez no tengo tiempo para subir agradecimientos, o no de otra manera no lo publico pero sepan que agradezco todos sus comentarios de una manera que no tienen idea._**

**_Gracias por leer estos ocho días y reitero, no se asusten, la historia seguirá en unos días._**

**_Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


	9. Without You I cannot live

**For the Rose and the Lion 9**

**9: Without you I cannot live.**

* * *

-Déjalo Greg.

-No puedo.

-Suéltalo por favor.

-No.

-Está muerto.

-No.

* * *

John había llegado a su casa y como esperaba, estaba vacía. Harry había tenido una infección de vías urinarias que le provocó fiebre y corrieron al hospital el día anterior, y como era evidente, no la habían dado de alta. No tenía nada de hambre, el día anterior habían prolongado la fiesta lo más posible y al volverse a reunir ese día por la tarde habían ido a celebrar la victoria (una vez más, al igual que todos en la ciudad) y el aparente compromiso de Mycroft con mucha pizz; además que gracias a la selección, todas tenían precio de individual. Habían comido hasta reventar.

Bajó a su computadora las fotos de su celular, en una de ellas se veía a toda la tropa, la había tomado la mamá de Sherlock y no había quedado nada mal; en otra Anthea y Molly mandando besos, en la siguiente, la cara de Mycroft cuando Greg admitió en cadena nacional para la BBC que estaba pensando en casarse con él y al final, una selfie con Sherlock, aunque estaba medio escondido detrás de él. Todas las subió a su perfil de Facebook y etiquetó a las chicas y a Mike, para que comentaran, sobretodo acerca de la foto de Mycroft, que fue tomada en el instante en que casi se desmayaba.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando prendió la televisión para escuchar por millonésima vez el análisis de las jugadas de la final, sacó las cartulinas que había comprado camino a casa y sus plumones y comenzó a escribir en ella "Aquí está Mycroft". Había sido idea de Anthea, arrastrar al hermano de Sherlock al aeropuerto y llamar la atención de Greg con las cartulinas, esperando ver algo tipo de escena de película romántica. Estaba remarcando las letras cuando la imagen de la pantalla cambió bruscamente y una reportera anunció que irían en vivo a Río de Janeiro. John prestó atención a lo que mostraba la televisión.

"_Estoy a unos metros del puente que comunica con la Isla del Gobernador, lugar donde se encuentra el Aeropuerto Internacional de Galeao. Hace aproximadamente quince minutos el autobús en el que viajaban los campeones del mundo, la selección nacional de Inglaterra, fue embestido por un tráiler y cayó al agua en medio de la bahía. No se reportan sobrevivientes". _

John comenzó a gritar y no podía dejar de hacerlo, tal vez pasaron minutos antes de que lograra tranquilizarse lo suficiente pero en vez de poder hacer otra cosa, se quedó llorando en el piso de su cuarto. No era justo, no lo era. La vida era una mierda, siempre lo había sido. Lo único bueno en su vida era...

-Sherlock.

John tenía que ir con él, de ser posible evitar que se enterara de la noticia hasta que se tuvieran más detalles. Salió corriendo y tomó su bicicleta, su madre siempre le pedía que no la usara entre el tráfico pero esta vez no le importaba, tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible y Baker Street no estaba tan lejos de Northumberland Street. En las calles la noticia se estaban esparciendo, lo veía, la gente tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos enrojecidos, algunos estaban llorando y presenció varias crisis de angustia. La fiesta no se había detenido desde el día anterior, desde el triunfo todos habían seguido celebrando, en espera de que llegaran los protagonistas de la alegría, pero ahora, todo era desesperación.

* * *

La madre de Greg estaba en el estudio de televisión, no habían dejado de transmitir ni por un momento y cuando la noticia llegó, sintió que todo el mundo daba vueltas. Al recuperar la consciencia, vio sobre de ella varios pares de ojos que la miraban sin saber qué decir. No era posible, había sido muy claro, no había sobrevivientes. Su hijo, su pequeño torbellino, el empedernido futbolista, el campeón del mundo, estaba muerto.

Pasó mucho tiempo acostada en el suelo, alejaba a quien quisiera levantarla, no tenía ganas de moverse, no quería ni siquiera pensar que tendría que enfrentar la realidad una vez que se levantara. Las noticias seguían llegando, las imágenes de los buzos entrando al lugar del accidente, fotografías del momento en que sucedió todo, tomadas por las cámaras en el puente, no eran muy claras porque ocurrió a mitad del camino entre la costa y el aeropuerto; pero era evidente la manera en que el tráiler había arrollado, volteado y empujado el autobús hasta tirarlo al agua. A la media noche tiempo de Londres, los buzos comenzaron a sacar cadáveres.

-Lisa -escuchó decir a su lado y ella se negaba a levantarse, nadie podría levantarla de ese lugar, nadie la haría aceptar absolutamente nada hasta que le dijeran "aquí está el cuerpo de tu hijo, tienes que ir a enterrarlo".

-Lisa hablaron del hospital... -dijo esa voz- Es tu ex esposo, al parecer tuvo un infarto y falleció hace media hora.

-¡Con un puto carajo! -gritó hasta que se quedo sin voz, hasta que todos la veían con mucha pena y la mayoría lloraba entendiendo lo que sentía en ese momento, pero su vida estaba destrozada, por fortuna sabía que Gavin y Gail ya estaban en el aeropuerto antes de que todo sucediera porque de otra manera habría ido a tirarse del techo. Alguien le inyectó algo, sintió un pinchazo y después de unos momentos, todo desapareció.

* * *

-¿Vas a irte tu también? -dijo Sherlock al mismo tiempo que se revolvía en los brazos de John para quedar frente a él y poderlo ver a los ojos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó John. Su mente estaba muy lenta, desde el momento en que tuvo que tocar al 221A para que la casera le abriera porque nadie respondía en el 221B había entrado en pánico. Ver a Sherlock en el piso sin moverse, sin que le respondiera nada, se tuvo que asegurar varias veces de que respirara. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acostarse detrás de él y abrazarlo, esperando que reaccionara en algún momento.

-¿Un día te buscaré y no podré encontrarte porque te habrás ido? -preguntó como lo haría un niño pequeño que recién descubre la muerte porque le ha afectado por primera vez. Aunque John sabía de su padre, que el señor Holmes murió cuando Sherlock era pequeño, pero según Mycroft, no tuvo ninguna reacción, no pareció importarle la gente vestida de negro y llorando en su casa.

-No me iré por voluntad propia sin embargo, al igual que todos, un día moriré y no puedo prometer no hacerlo -dijo John esperando que la respuesta fuera la adecuada.

-Obvio John, no eres inmortal - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco como si fuera lo más estúpido que hubiera escuchado en la vida y John se tuvo que reír porque era muy gracioso. Se rieron juntos aunque tuvieron que hacerlo casi en silencio porque Mycroft estaba pegado a la televisión y laptop, esperando encontrar una noticia que contradijera a la anterior, donde decían que no había sobrevivientes y no toleraba ni un sonido, ni una distracción. Por eso no había abierto la puerta para John, porque no le interesaba, lo único que quería era saber si Greg estaba bien, porque era imposible que muriera, no era posible y no lo iba a creer.

* * *

Todo fue muy rápido, aún así recordaba a la perfección los gritos, estaban grabados en su mente de manera que si pensaba en cualquier otra cosa, lo primero que venía a su mente eran los gritos. El autobús rodó, Greg sintió que lo aventaban y golpeó contra el techo del vehículo y algo hizo crac dentro de él y el dolor lo embargó por un momento. Pero de nuevo, no hubo tiempo de más porque una serie de golpes causaron mayor caos hasta que un golpe más grande que los anteriores, lo hizo caer y sintió como si no pesara en absoluto antes de que de nuevo golpeara con tanta intensidad que no supo qué sucedió por unos segundos.

Cuando abrió los ojos Wayne estaba frente de él y el agua entraba por todas partes, los vidrios estrellados la estaban dejando pasar a una velocidad tremenda. Su mejor amigo tenía los ojos rojos, de un color intenso que no podía ser real y el cuello en una posición imposible.

-Wayne... -dijo Greg casi como suplica, trató de alcanzarlo y comenzó a arrastrarse por el techo del autobús, cuando se dio cuenta que para hacer eso estaba aplastando a uno de los preparadores físicos, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tom, Tom, despierta -rogó que no le hubiera hecho daño pero no se movió en absoluto, su cabeza cubierta de sangre y con algo saliendo a través de una herida enorme en el cráneo. Volvió a ver a Wayne y se lanzó sobre lo que fuera para alcanzarlo, cuando tocó su rostro confirmó lo que ya sabía, que nadie puede estar vivo con el cuello roto y son embargó no era posible, porque Wayne era su mejor amigo, porque lo quería como si fuera parte de su familia, porque todos los días de su carrera en el ManU había estado con él y había cometido estupidez y media a su lado.

-Wayne... -repitió sin que le fuera posible decir nada más y se aferró a él como si con eso pudiera sobrevivir.

Y entonces la voz de Joe, el portero, lo sacó de su estupor. Al principio no le ayudó gran cosa, era un peso muerto que se dejaba hacer, lo arrastró a la ventana más cercana, el agua entraba con rapidez y Joe golpeó el cristal para hacer un agujero por el que pudieran pasar.

-Por favor no te ahogues -le dijo Joe. Algo dentro de si le decía que no podía rendirse, que si estaba vivo no podía quedarse ahí para ahogarse, pero la muerte de Wayne le pesaba tanto que no sabía si sería capaz de algo tan simple como no tragar agua.

-¡Greg! -gritó Joe y se puso de pie dispuesto a seguirlo, el agua era oscura, podría no ser muy profunda, aunque lo era suficientemente para tragarse al autobús por completo; había una corriente, los empujó a su izquierda mientras intentaban llegar a la superficie, Greg sentía las piernas como dormidas y Joe lo estaba dejando atrás. ¿Y si dejara de moverse? ¿Y si no intentará salir del agua? Así cómo ese pensamiento apareció en su cabeza, un recuerdo estalló como fuegos artificiales, "hola, soy Mycroft... Holmes". ¿Y si soy tan cobarde como para entrar en su vida para destrozarle el corazón unos días después?

No.

Cuando salió a la superficie estaban lejos del lugar del accidente y tuvieron que nadar a la orilla contraria a donde se encontraba el aeropuerto. Se dejó caer en el pasto al lado de Joe y pensó que no tardarían en encontrarlos.

Lo despertaron los gritos, venían del puente, donde se veía una gran actividad, parecían rescatistas y había muchas ambulancias y patrullas.

-Los están sacando del autobús -dijo Joe con cierta esperanza en la voz y sin pensarlo ambos se levantaron. En el momento, un latigazo de dolor recorrió a Greg desde su rodilla derecha hasta su columna y lo hizo doblarse.

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó y se dejó caer de nuevo, pero Joe lo había sacado de una muerte segura y no iba a seguir sin él, por lo que lo jaló hasta ponerlo de pie de nuevo y lo hizo recargar su peso sobré de él. Maravillosamente Joe parecía haber salido sin heridas graves y tenía la fuerza necesaria para caminar la distancia entre ellos y el puente casi cargando a Greg.

Cuando llegaron había una patrulla cortando la circulación y los policías les impidieron el paso, alguna cosa dijeron en portugués hasta que comenzaron a reconocerlos, vistiendo chamarras blancas con una raya roja, emulando la bandera de Inglaterra y la leyenda "campeones mundiales" escrita en la espalda, además de estar empapados de los pies a la cabeza. Y si había en ese momento alguien en el mundo que no reconociera a Greg Lestrade era porque estaba viviendo en un pozo hasta el segundo anterior.

Llamaron a una de las ambulancias que estaban en el puente para llevarlos al hospital, una serie de patrullas les iban abriendo el paso y con gran escándalo arribaron al lugar donde ya los esperaban. Cuando lo separaron de Joe sintió pánico, sintió la realidad golpeándolo y no estaba muy seguro de poder aferrarse a ella. Todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto. Había logrado cumplir un suelo para el que había trabajado casi su vida entera y además, la única persona en el mundo que había cautivado su interés, estaba dispuesto a conocerlo. Su familia estaba orgullosa, su padre había llorado en el teléfono cuando pudo hablar con él y le aseguraba que hubiera querido estar a su lado.

Y Wayne. Jamás pensó tener un amigo como él, que por fuera pareciera una persona dura y hasta agresiva, de esos que molestaban a los que eran diferentes en la escuela. Pero la realidad en su caso era otra, siempre estaba riéndose, siempre pensando en una travesura como si fuera un niño en cuerpo muy grande. Y jamás lo criticaba. A Greg no le gustaba beber hasta perder el sentido, no le gustaban los encuentros ocasionales con mujeres ni ir a tirar el dinero a lo estúpido. Y cuando Wayne y Javier lo hacían, él parecía su papá, cuidando sus espaldas y sus carteras. No es que no se divirtiera, pero ese tipo de excesos no eran por completo de su agrado, aunque tenía en su poder muchas fotos de lo más interesantes. Y si los demás se burlaban o le decían lo aburrido que era, Wayne les callaba a todos la boca y le proponía a Greg saltar en paracaídas, aunque fuera considerado de alto riesgo y lo tuvieran prohibido.

Esperar en el hospital fue muy duro, aunque él era el paciente, nadie le decía nada o hablaban entre si en portugués, por lo cual no entendía nada. Por su cercanía, en las escuelas enseñaban francés, español o portugués, la gran mayoría escogía francés, el cual hablaba con fluidez, pero era lo único, así que se quedaba viendo a los médicos decir las cosas e imaginaba que no estaban tan mal.

Ya era de noche cuando entró en su habitación su hermana Gail. Era un chica alta, muy parecida a su madre, por los ojos verdes y la nariz recta, y con sus buenos veinte kilos de más porque a la mujer no le gustaba moverse y se negaba a hacer ningún tipo de ejercicio. Ni Gail ni Gavin se parecían a él, por lo tanto era difícil de creer que fueran sus hermanos, hasta que aclaraba que eran medios hermanos, la gente los miraba con incredulidad. Gavin era un chico alto, de casi 1.90 cm y delgado como una vara, que le gustaba más resolver problemas matemáticos y estar en internet que cualquier otra cosa. Los gemelos lo eran por haber nacido juntos, pero más diferentes entre ellos no podían ser y ninguno era como su madre hubiera esperado. En los años recientes su madre sólo hablaba de su hijo el futbolista y a los gemelos parecía olvidarlos. Por fortuna ninguno tomó esto como ofensa por parte de Greg, con el cual siguieron teniendo una relación ocasional pero buena.

Y ahí estaba Gail, frente a él y sabía que cuando abriera la boca le diría algo brutal. Recordaba la vez que su madre había mandado (obligado a ir) a un campamento de verano a Gavin y Gail no pudo encargarse de su hámster por lo cual lo liberó en el parque al segundo día. En vez de inventar alguna historia loca para tapar su culpa, se lo dijo directamente y sin rodeos.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó su hermana tanteando el camino. Greg había decidido que quería saber todo, de todos modos lo que se imaginaba era de por sí horrendo.

-Me duele el pecho y la rodilla -dijo y aunque era cierto, el dolor no era intenso por las medicinas. Su hermana suspiró, él sabía que lo diría, que ella pensaba que ocultarle algo no lo haría ningún bien porque al final sóloquedaba la verdad.

-Tienes cuatro fracturas costales, el dolor te durará meses y la rodilla te la luxaste en algún momento durante el accidente, pero nada del otro mundo -dijo ella, de una manera que evidenciaba que lo consideraba como información útil pero intrascendente, Gail era una persona práctica y consideraba que las lesiones eran menores.- Los médicos me pidieron que no te dijera nada, que esperara un poco para evaluar tu estado emocional...

-Dilo, ya lo sé, Wayne esta muerto, lo vi antes de que Joe me sacara...

Gail dudó, miró a Greg como valorando lo que acababa de decir, se sentó a su lado, en la orilla de la cama, tomó su mano entre las de ella y sin verlo de nuevo a los ojos volvió a hablar.

-También murieron los demás Greg, sólo Joe y tú lograron salir -dijo ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y su cabeza dio muchas vueltas, estaba listo para vivir con la muerte de su mejor amigo, pero todos, ¿de verdad? Entonces se dio cuenta de que se estaba mintiendo, no estaba listo para vivir con la muerte de su mejor amigo, que lo que se había roto con la ausencia de Wayne era demasiado importante.- Y tu padre Greg.

-¿Mi padre? -preguntó él pensando que a Gail le faltaba algo por decir, tal vez que su padre estaba viajando a Brasil en contra del consejo medico.

-Tu padre está muerto Greg, sufrió un infarto masivo cuando los idiotas de los reporteros dijeron que nadie había sobrevivido al accidente.

-¿Qué? - fue lo que alcanzo al expresar antes de que comenzara a ver manchas negras y una sensación nauseosa se apoderara de él. Las dos personas más importantes en su vida había desaparecido, los dos pilares sobre los que se fundamentaba su existencia ya no vivían, estaba sólo, y los había perdido en cuestión de momentos. No, no podía soportarlo, no podía, tenía que escapar, tenía que irse muy lejos. Hubiera deseado morir.

* * *

Los micrófonos y cámaras estaban listos en el momento en que la chica de rostro casi infantil se paró frente a una cantidad de reporteros de todos los países. Habían pasado ya seis horas desde el accidente y se decía de todo. No había nadie que se hiciera cargo de aquello, de aclarar las noticas falsas y los rumores, así que ella tomó esa responsabilidad y aunque su madre siempre le había dicho que no tenía un rostro lo suficientemente hermoso para la televisión, pensó que lo menos importaba era si se veía bien o no. Sé aclaró la garganta y todos estaban tan al pendiente de lo que iba a decir que parecían estar a punto de caer de sus asientos.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Gail Sanders y vengo a hablar en nombre de la familia de Gregory Lestrade y Joe Hart, miembros de la selección nacional inglesa de fútbol. Se ha dicho en todos los espacios noticiosos, que no hubo sobrevivientes al accidente del puente de la Bahía de Guanabra. Pero mi hermano, Gregory Lestrade, fue rescatado del autobús hundiéndose por Joe Hart. Ambos salieron a la superficie a un kilómetro al sur del puente, llevados hasta ahí por la corriente que de hecho se considera responsable de la mayoría de los ahogamientos que suceden en la Bahía.

"Caminaron de regreso al puente, dónde solicitaron auxilio por parte de los servicios de emergencia y al ser transportados al hospital, fuera del ojo de las cámaras, es que se reportaron como decesos. Mi hermano, tiene heridas leves en forma de fracturas costales y una lesión de rodilla que no necesita tratamiento quirúrgico y Joe Hart ha sido reportado con lesiones menores, ninguna fractura, contusión o algo que ponga en riesgo su vida, de hecho puede ser dado de alta y regresar a Londres a la brevedad.

"Es para mi una pena confirmar, por el otro lado, el fallecimiento del padre de Greg, Nicholas Lestrade, quien tenía problemas cardiacos y al enterarse de la noticia, transmitida de manera por completo irresponsable, sufrió un infarto masivo del cual fue imposible recuperarlo. Mi hermano será dado de alta el día de mañana y tanto él como Joe Hart han decidido tomar un vuelo comercial para el viaje de regreso. El avión de British Airways será usado para transportar los cuerpos de los seleccionados y el equipo técnico, el cual saldrá en cuanto todos sean identificados por sus familiares. No responderé preguntas, gracias por su atención".

La chica salió del lugar donde leyó su comunicado con prisa, dejando a los reporteros con la palabra en la boca, no les concedió ninguna consideración, estaba enojada con todos, para ella, habían sido responsables de la muerte del padre de Greg y de que su hermano hubiera entrado en shock y que tuvieran que sedarlo.

* * *

La espera de Mycroft había dado frutos, Greg estaba vivo, lo habían dicho por todos lados, en todos los canales, en todos los sistemas de noticias, la nota estaba en internet al segundo de comenzar la transmisión del comunicado. Y entonces pudo comenzar a llorar igual que el resto del país porque recibirían un avión lleno de cadáveres en vez de a sus seleccionados, se les haría un funeral digno de reyes en vez de un desfile. Y aquello era horrible y sin embargo, Greg estaba vivo y en medio del peor escenario, se sintió ligeramente aliviado.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias por la espera.**_

_**No pensé tardar tanto pero resultó que no había wifi dónde andaba jajaja.**_

_**Ahora, agradecimientos como es debido:**_

_**mashimaro: Gracias por el comentario y fíjate que jamás pensé en amnesia, jejeje por? Porque crecí con telenovelas mexicanas dónde la amnesia era como la respuesta de todo. Pero no porque no haya amnesia las cosas serán fáciles, hasta tal vez sea peor... jejeje.**_

_**Guest: Mi terrible plan era ese, que les agradara Wayne.. soy horrible... No habrá amnesia, la cosa va por otro lado, espero que sea igual de traumante o peor que la amnesia.. jeje gracias por el comentario!**_

_**Yiyukimo: Perdón, recuerda que soy hija ilegítima de Moffat y Gatiss jejeje, nunca confíes de mi miel xDDD Y si, aparecerán ambos. Gracias por el comentario!**_

_**Marysol: Mil gracias por el comentario! No sé porqué me gusta hacerlos sufrir y eso que me choca cuando llega el angst en los fics que leo jajaja.**_

_**Midna-L: Mil gracias por lo que me dices. Estoy consciente de que todos están OoC, lo sé y no sé si disculparme o qué jejeje. Ya me habían comentado y lo defiendo, pero espero que sepan perdonar mi inconsistencia. Lo del accidente de Greg, en teoría en Encuentros no es un accidente y aquí es un recurso necesario y basado en antecedente de que a todo un equipo le puede suceder lo peor (integrantes de un equipo de rugby uruguayo en camino a Chile, cuyo avión cayó en los Andes). Espero poder fundamentar mi elección de eventos y llevar a buen término mi historia. Gracias por leer, de verdad.**_

_**camila holmes: Gracias por el comentario, espero que no haya sido demasiada la espera.**_

_**Dren: Owww que super lindo lo que has escrito, espero siga siendo de tu agrado, gracias!**_

_**Isa no Tenshi: Exacto, demasiado bien, conmigo las cosas no salen nunca demasiado bien jejeje. Eso fue lo que dijo uno de mis asesores, pero, si lees atentamente, es exactamente lo que hice, espero notes a qué me refiero. Gracias por el comentario!**_

_**Runa: Gracias por todo lo que comentas amiga, ya sabes cómo se me da el drama y la angustia, espero que sigas leyendo jejeje.**_

_**ladyblue: Voy a necesitar tu doble asesoría muy pronto! Gracias amiga!**_

_**AnnitaChibaKou: Guardemos un ratito las galas para la boda, perdón por la angustia. Gracias por el comentario.**_

_**AracneeA: Soy muy cruel, lo sé, cada que quiero hacer algo ligero y divertido, acabo complicando todo ... bua! Gracias por el comentario.**_

_**Y pues de verdad, gracias a todos los que leen, siguen y han marcado como favorito el fanfic. Adoro que tenga tan buena respuesta y espero poder leer más comentarios que siempre alimentan a esta autora jejejeje.**_

_**Ufff, estoy algo nerviosa con este capítulo por ser de transición, díganme qué tal quedó.**_

_**Saludos a todos y Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	10. When the time is not healing you

**For the Rose and the Lion 10**

**10: When the time is not healing you**

**Noviembre 2014 **

Su celular sonó una vez más y sin siquiera ver quién le estaba llamando, lo aventó fuera del cuarto, el aparato rebotó en dos ocasiones sobre la alfombra y la llamada se perdió. Gail lo encontró justo antes de que su pie lo aplastara y lo recogió con gesto preocupado. Era un aparato nuevo, de última generación que un patrocinador le había dado a su hermano justo antes partir para Brasil y sin embargo ahora estaba en un estado lamentable gracias a los múltiples golpes que su hermano le había ocasionado después de aventarlo una y otra vez. Al principio todos marcaban su número, querían hablar con él, ver cómo se encontraba o simplemente, sacarle una entrevista. Pero era tiempo perdido, su hermano no hablaría con nadie del medio, no quería saber de reporteros, programas de noticias o nada que se le pareciera.

Gail sugirió dar de baja el número, después de todo, los familiares o amigos cercanos tenía el número de ella o de Gavin, o de la casa en Brighton; pero Greg se negó rotundamente. Se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de él y en cuanto sonaba, quería deshacerse de él como si quemara. Ella miró la pantalla, llamada perdida de Myc, se iba a la lista, tan sólo en ese día habían sido catorce veces que esa persona había intentado contactar a su hermano. ¿Quién era? Ella no tenía idea pero por más que se negara a entrar en contacto con él, su hermano no se atrevía a cortar de lleno la comunicación.

-La cena está lista –dijo ella esperando en el umbral. Greg apagó el televisor y se levantó como si eso le causara un esfuerzo supremo, caminó cojeando, aunque ella sabía que la rodilla estaba sanada por completo. Al principio, cuando lo dieron de alta de su terapia para rehabilitar la lesión, ella lo increpaba, le decía que no tenía nada, que debía dejar de quejarse por algo que no estaba sucediendo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era una manera de expresar lo que estaba mal, todo lo roto que se encontraba, cojeaba en vez de llorar, en vez de decir lo mal que se sentía y lo terrible que estaba probando ser el vivir día tras día.

Se adelantó hasta la cocina. La casa de Brighton no era una gran residencia, sin embargo era una casa grande que Greg había comprado como regalo para su madre. La ciudad era costera y tenía muchas cosas buenas y además era muy cercana a Londres. Gail y Gavin la consideraban su hogar, aunque habían planeado que ese año escolar se mudarían, Gail esperaba entrar a Cambridge y Gavin a la Universidad de Londres, donde daba clases alguien a quien él admiraba y esperaba poder ser su alumno y en un futuro, pedirle que fuera su director de tesis. Tenían grandes planes para el inicio del año escolar pero debieron cambiar súbitamente. Ninguno se quejaba, Greg los necesitaba y ambos estarían para él, por el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Aunque eso significara que en lugar de ir a dónde querían, tuvieron que conformarse con la Universidad de Sussex, en dónde fueron aceptados sin grandes trámites. No era un mal lugar, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones a sus expectativas, sobretodo en el caso de Gavin. Había sufrido en silencio, sin atreverse a decir que vivía decepcionado, pensaba que perder la oportunidad de estudiar con la persona que idolatraba no se comparaba con todo lo que perdió su hermano. Así que se callaba y trataba de sacarle algo de platica a Greg, sobre lo que fuera, como por ejemplo las películas que veía en la televisión o las nuevas temporadas de las series que seguían. Y en el caso de Gail, ella pensaba que estudiar su licenciatura en finanzas era suficiente, lo hiciera dónde lo hiciera, además tenía que encargarse de todo lo relacionado con los contratos de Greg, la cosa no era nada sencilla y su representante lo estuvo presionando tanto que tuvieron que despedirlo. El Manchester United le mantuvo el contrato y la invitación a reincorporarse al club en el momento en que se sintiera listo, pero con los patrocinadores eran otra historia, aunque ninguno quería tener la fama de haber llevado a la quiebra a Gregory Lestrade no podía decirse que se portaron muy bien.

Gail sirvió la pasta con verduras, rayó el queso parmesano y le puso el filete de pescado empanizado en el mismo plato a su hermano. Por fortuna no había que darle de comer, se sentaba en plan zombie y acarreaba comida a su boca. Aunque había días buenos, donde parecía un poco más animado, hasta sonreía y por iniciativa propia comenzaba a comer sin que hubiera que recordarle que el plato frente a su persona era para él. Ella estaba asustada, toda su vida recordaba haber visto a Greg con más energía de la que podía controlar, recordaba despertar el sábado queriendo desayunar y ver mucha televisión, pero en vez de eso, lo que obtenía era un muy emocionado hermano mayor que la arrastraba hasta que aceptaba vestirse y acompañarlo al campo de futbol. Greg se suponía que cuidaba a los niños mientras su madre y su padre hacían "algo", nunca quedo muy claro en sus años de infancia qué era lo que se suponía que hacían que les impidiera hacerse responsables de ellos durante el sábado y el domingo. Fue cuestión de que cumplieran 6 años y listo, parecía que les quemaban las manos a su mamá y no tardó nada en dejarlos a cargo de Greg. Gavin se llevaba un libro y era capaz de terminarlo en las tres horas que duraba aquello, pero Gail lo observaba, se aprendía todo lo que los jugadores hacían y sobretodo, lo que su hermano hacía y cuando lo comparaba con la manera de jugar de los profesionales, se daba cuenta de que era mucho mejor, aunque tuviera catorce años.

-Conseguí las tutorías, si logro buenas notas, contarán como créditos y podré avanzar más rápido –dijo Gavin de repente después de un buen rato de silencio.

-Son 45 minutos en tren hasta Londres, ¿a qué hora irás? –preguntó Gail.

-Termino a las tres de la tarde mis clases, tomo el tren de las 3:30 y hasta me sobra tiempo porque e de la noche, regresaría a eso de las 8:30 –dijo Gavin sin despegar su mirada del plato. Sabía que su plan era perfecto en cuestión a horarios pero no estaba tomando en cuenta lo más importante.- No es diario, sólo serían martes y jueves.

A Gail le complicaba un poco. Habían acordado que Gavin tomaría el turno matutino para sus clases y ella el vespertino, de esa manera, no dejarían solo a Greg y alguno de los dos estaría al pendiente. Pero lo que acababa de decir su hermano dejaba descubierto durante toda la tarde de los martes y los jueves y algo no parecía estar bien.

-Felicidades Gavin –dijo repentinamente Greg y hasta le dedicó una sonrisa muy parecida a las de antes. Extrañaba a su hermano, a ese que cada que la veía la abrazaba con todo lo que tenía y aseguraba que cada día se ponía más hermosa. Ella sabía que no era cierto, que cada día subía medio kilo más de peso, pero no importaba, porque cuando su hermano decretaba algo, era como ver ese algo convertirse en realidad. Extrañaba su risa, sus bromas, sus travesuras, su energía inacabable, su manera de comer como si devorara, sus abrazos, sus gritos desde la calle cuando ella se tardaba más en salir de lo que debería.

-Gracias –dijo Gavin- porque aunque sólo serán tutorías, él me aceptó como alumno, casi no lo hace, es demasiado brillante como para eso, casi casi me siento como un elegido…

Gail siguió comiendo mientras veía a Gavin hablar como si ese tema no tuviera fin y a Greg escuchar como si de verdad le interesa aquello. Bueno, a Greg siempre le había interesado todo con respecto a sus hermanos, un interés sincero. De repente su mente comenzó a divagar lejos, muy lejos, en los pagos que debían hacer en su universidad, además de los propios de la casa. La compañía de ropa deportiva había rescindido el contrato sin penalizaciones por lo que liberaron el depósito que llevaban cuatro meses sin poder cobrar. Greg jamás tiró su dinero pero había demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse. Estaba la casa de su padre que aunque estaba vacía, había pagos que hacer, la casa de su madre, en pleno barrio de Mayfair en Londres, terriblemente cara de mantener. Ella se preguntaba porque razón su hermano pagaba los gastos de su madre, no se le hacía justo. Pero su hermano era una buena persona, exageradamente buena, y jamás pasaría por su mente el dejar de lado a su propia madre.

Aunque ella no hubiera pasado ni una sola vez a verlos, a asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Sin embargo, había llamado multitud de veces, de parte de su programa de televisión, rogándole a Greg que fuera, que contara las cosas que habían pasado, lo que había vivido. Cuando Greg comenzó a llorar tras colgar el teléfono con ella, fue la primera vez que Gail maldijo a su madre.

* * *

**Enero 2015 **

La rutina era simple porque estaba solo. Se levantaba a las seis de la mañana, se trepaba a la caminadora y trataba de correr por lo menos por media hora hasta que sus piernas comenzaran a quejarse por el esfuerzo. Después una ducha, cosa de cinco minutos y luego a vestirse como usualmente lo hacía, traje sastre de color oscuro, camisa bien planchada, corbata lisa, sin ningún detalle. Su único desayuno era un café que se servía muy cargado y sin nada de azúcar. Y luego a la calle, eran a penas las siete de la mañana y el metro lo dejaría a unos metros de la universidad por lo que estaba sentado a las 7:30 en su escritorio, planeando unas clases endemoniadas que se habían vuelto casi legendarias en el semestre pasado. Siempre había sido difícil sacar buenas calificaciones con el profesor Mycroft Holmes, pero ahora era casi imposible. El nuevo semestre, que había iniciado dos semanas atrás, estaba probando ser igual, alumnos no tan brillantes como deberían que en algunas ocasiones terminaban llorando porque se sentían frustrados e inadecuados.

No era el tipo de profesor que quería ser, si era sincero le gustaba ser estricto y exigente pero lo que ahora hacía era una exageración. Y sin embargo, no toleraba ver lo que lo rodeaba, era cuestión de caminar por los pasillos para encontrarse con demostraciones de amor que le revolvían el estómago. De hecho, entre sus alumnos tenía una pareja de novios, que se iban a sentar en primera fila, tomados de la mano, uno era zurdo y el otro derecho, así que pasaban toda la clase así, con los dedos entrelazados. Y si les hubiera gritado que odiaba verlos así, que dejaran de hacerlo, seguro que lo suspendían por violar alguna regla en contra de la discriminación y no se sacaría la etiqueta de homofóbico, lo cual era una estupidez. Y por eso se tragaba las ganas de sacarlos a empujones de su clase y tenía que tolerar ver como se profesaban amor con cada mirada. Justo antes de comenzar cualquier clase hacía otro intento, sacaba su celular mientras los alumnos entraban, se sentaba en sus lugares y platicaban entre ellos. Marcaba el número y lo dejaba sonar sabiendo que lo más probable era que la llamada se perdiera.

En algunas ocasiones no había sido así y su corazón había latido como loco al escuchar la voz anhelada, pero no le hablaba a él. "Greg si vas a aventar el celular cada que entre una llamada, da de baja el número" dijo una voz femenina y joven. "¡No!" Fue lo único que dijo Greg aquella vez y después el ruido de unos pasos y la llamada terminó. En otra ocasión contestó y lo único que escuchó fue el sonido de su respiración y en el instante en que comenzó a decir algo, la llamada se cortó. Era frustrante, no sabía dónde estaba y el único número que tenía, el de celular, probaba ser insuficiente. Marcó como siempre, mientras le daba la espalda a sus alumnos, faltaban cinco minutos para el inicio de la lección y aunque parecían todos relajados, la verdad es que la mayoría estaba comparando los resultados a los problemas de la tarea y ninguno coincidía. Hasta los noviecitos de la primera fila se estaban empezando a poner nerviosos, si ninguno obtenía el resultado correcto, el profesor Holmes les dejaría el doble de tarea para la siguiente clase.

El timbre sonó una y otra vez hasta que se cortó, guardó el teléfono en la bolsa interior de su saco, el cual dejó colgado en el respaldo de su silla y comenzó su clase, como siempre. La rutina era simple, seguiría clase tras clase hasta las 11 de la mañana, comería una ensalada ante la atenta mirada de Anthea. Su amiga estaba al pendiente, aunque pareciera que estaba clavada como siempre en el celular, sabía que no perdía detalle de él.

-¿Sigues llamándolo? –preguntó al verlo sacar su celular y marcar el teléfono, como siempre. Anthea pensaba que no tenía sentido, que lo que pudiera haber sido entre ambos no lo sería, era imposible. Todo había cambiado y con los meses que habían pasado, parecía tiempo suficiente para que Mycroft se diera cuenta, de que nunca sucedería, de que si bien Greg no lo había sacado completamente de su vida, tampoco parecía quererlo en la misma. Y Anthea se preocupaba, rara vez lo veía comer algo que no fuera hojas verdes y café, sabía que había bajado de peso, que casi no dormía, que sus alumnos lo consideraban una pesadilla y que ahora parecía odiar todo lo que tuviera que ver con expresar sentimientos. Se había arrepentido de llevarlo a cine en noviembre, a ver la última película de la chica en llamas, porque en un segundo estaba bien y al siguiente les había aventado el bote de palomitas a la parejita adolescente que estaban sentados al frente y que se la pasaron todo el tiempo, dándose besos muy acalorados.

-Sí –dijo y fue todo. A las 12:30 tenía una nueva clase y así seguía hasta las 4 que terminaba la última. Después de eso tenía una media hora para comer algo ligero, que de nuevo era una ensalada y esperaba a su estudiante de tutoría. El lunes y el miércoles acudía una chica muy lista pero con poca imaginación, pare ser sinceros sólo la toleraría el semestre y después no volvería a aceptarla y los martes y jueves acudía un chico brillante, tenía diecinueve años y sabía más cosas que todos sus estudiantes de maestría, era un delicia compartir su conocimiento con él y las dos horas que pasaban juntos eran las únicas donde no se sentía miserable.

A las ocho de la noche estaba de vuelta en su departamento de la calle Baker, se ponía la pijama, bebía dos tazas de té, navegaba por el internet esperando encontrar alguna noticia, alguna fotografía de él pero nunca había nada. A eso de las once recibía la llamada telefónica diaria, era John, reportándose. Una de las condiciones para que dejara que su hermano se fuera a vivir a Brighton había sido que debían hablar todos los días, Sherlock no se iba a tomar la molestia pero John era diferente. Le gustaba estar en la universidad y se divertía demasiado, así que no le molestaba hablarle a Mycroft y contarle los pormenores. Eran cosas sencillas, al principio le costó mucho acostumbrarse a compartir un dormitorio con Sherlock y casi llevarlo de la mano a sus clases.

La Universidad de Sussex había aceptado el examen de equivalencia de su hermano y se habían maravillado de sus conocimientos de química sin que nunca hubiera recibido ningún tipo de educación. En el caso de John había presentado examen de admisión para la licenciatura en pedagogía, le gustaba enseñar y creía que podía ser bueno en ello. Y las cosas que le platicaba rayaba en lo hogareño. "Se nos acabó la leche y nadie quiso salir a comprar." "Sherlock terminó el semestre con calificaciones excelentes." "Ayer casi adoptamos un gato." Mycroft sabía muchas más cosas de aquellas conversaciones con John, como que a veces se peleaban porque Sherlock no comía o se quedaba noches sin dormir y lo encontraba deambulando en busca de algo que hacer en la cocina del dormitorio y bebiéndose el jugo de otras personas. Sabía que aunque tenían dos camas usaban una porque cuando John lo arrastraba de regreso a su cuarto y lo acostaba, se levantaba en cuanto le daba la espalda, así que lo acostaba a su lado y sólo así, podía asegurarse de que durmiera algunas horas.

Se dormía a eso de las tres de la mañana después de calificar tareas y los exámenes semanales y rara vez descansaba porque lo atacaban los sueños, donde expresaba todo lo que deseaba su inconsciente. Los sueños eran diferentes entre sí pero coincidían en ciertas cosas, por ejemplo podía estar sentado frente a Greg en una cafetería cualquiera, el resto del mundo moviéndose con prisa a su alrededor. Sin embargo, ellos podrían estar mirándose por siempre, los ojos atentos a cualquier detalle mientras que sus manos unidas, sus dedos entrelazados. Greg sonreía y aunque nunca sabía de qué hablaban, parecía muy contento de estar con él. Invariablemente se besaban y Mycroft sentía una oleada de alegría que trataba de prolongar, pero poco a poco, la sensación de vacío se apoderaba de él y aunque seguía soñando, Greg ya no estaba a su lado. Siempre lo veía muy lejano, una figura reconocible apenas, imposible de alcanzar. Y entonces despertaba, la alarma de su reloj le indicaba que eran las seis de la mañana y la rutina debía seguir, él debía seguir.

**Abril 2015**

El sábado por la mañana tomaba el tren a Brighton y se bajaba en la estación de Falmer, que de hecho, quedaba frente al campus de la Universidad de Sussex. John lo estaba esperando, como todas las semanas, frente al estadio de fútbol, desde donde caminaban hasta la cafetería del campus. Sherlock generalmente estaba leyendo algo que debía ser muy interesante porque reconocía la presencia de su hermano con un levantamiento de cejas y dejaba en John las formalidades.

-Vamos a entrar al equipo de fútbol –dijo de repente John interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían sobre los maestros de Sherlock y como parecían adorarlo al mismo tiempo que lo odiaban y que gracias a eso tenía permiso para no acudir a las clases si entregaba los trabajos.

-¿Van a entrar? –preguntó Mycroft sintiendo que por un momento la boca se le secaba. John había dejado de entrar durante el semestre anterior, se le había hecho complicado acostumbrarse a no estar en su casa y tener que encargarse de Sherlock pero luego de eso se dio cuenta de que extrañaba mucho jugar. Los padres de John estaban pagando la universidad, sin embargo, le habían pedido que consiguiera un trabajo porque de otra manera, en caso de que su hermana necesitara algún tratamiento, podrían no poder pagar su colegiatura.

-Sí, –dijo John como si fuera algo normal hablar en plural cuando se trataba de fútbol- hemos estado practicando, Sherlock me ha ayudado y resulta que es bastante bueno.

Mycroft los miraba alternadamente, no era posible ¿o sí? Si fuera posible, era cosa de no creer hasta que pudiera ver que de verdad, su hermano entrara a un equipo de fútbol estudiantil.

-Además nos van a pagar, bueno, si es que logramos entrar –dijo John sintiendo un poco de inseguridad. Había pasado muchos días negando que fuera posible que entraran, que se presentarían a las pruebas y que todo irían mal y que quedarían en completo ridículo.

-Lo haremos, no debes dudar de tu capacidad –dijo Sherlock, primeras palabras que pronunciaba, aunque por supuesto tenía que asegurarse de que John no empezara a imaginar los peores escenarios, porque toda la probabilidad estaba de su lado. Habían hablado de aquello durante largas noches desde que salió la convocatoria, sería dentro de seis semanas, tenían mucho tiempo para practicar y recuperar la condición de John, así que no había porqué dudar de que entraría, era demasiado bueno.

-¿Les pagarán por entrar al equipo de fútbol de la universidad? –preguntó Mycroft sin lograr entender aun y sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo de algo trascendental.

-Claro que no, en el deporte amateur no se puede recibir un pago –dijo Sherlock como si eso aclarara todo.

-No Mycroft no será para la universidad –dijo John.- El equipo de Brighton & Hove Albion está en graves problemas, de ser parte de la liga del Campeonato, pasó a la Primera Liga y si las cosas no cambian, y no parece que cambiarán, jugará la siguiente temporada en la Segunda Liga. Perdieron el patrocinio con Amex y no podrán mantener el estadio si la gente no va a ver los partidos. Y la gente no va a ver los partidos.

John comenzó a explicar una serie de datos técnicos del equipo y de cómo se habían quedado sin jugadores y ahora no tenían para pagar a ninguno que fuera profesional y quisiera cobrar una millonada. Simplemente el equipo iba a desaparecer porque iba a caer en bancarrota en cuestión de meses. Así que habían lanzado una convocatoria a futbolistas que quisieran jugar una temporada a nivel profesional, que era lo único que podían prometer, una temporada; porque de otra manera ni siquiera podían cumplir con la plantilla mínima.

-¿Y cuándo harán la prueba? –preguntó Mycroft aun sintiendo que todo aquello no era más que una tontería, bueno, en el caso de Sherlock, que en su vida había tocado una balón aunque ahora John juraba que lo había estado ayudando a practicar.

-El 13 de junio, será en el Estadio Falmer, ese frente al que siempre te espero –dijo John- deberías venir.

* * *

**28 de mayo 2015**

Gavin había estado llorando por varios minutos y cuando consideró que era más que suficiente, Greg entró a su cuarto con expresión preocupada.

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó mientras su hermano trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas- ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

-No, estoy bien –dijo el adolescente sin voltear a ver su hermano, tratando de ocultarse tras el monitor de la computadora.

-Claro que no, ¿qué pasa? –dijo Greg sin acercarse del todo.

-El profesor de las tutorías me reprobó –dijo dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran de nuevo, causando una horrible sensación en el pecho de Greg.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Greg sin poder creer que su hermana reprobara algo en su vida.

-Por faltas, aunque entregué todos los trabajos que me pidió y en las evaluaciones saqué excelente –dijo entre sollozos, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

-¿Y por qué faltaste a las clases?

Gavin se levantó de inmediato y con un movimiento de su mano izquierda se limpió los restos de las lágrimas en las mejillas y apretó duro los ojos para tragarse el resto que amenazaba con salir.

-Por nada, no pasa nada –dijo y trató de salir de la habitación para terminar con la conversación. La mano de Greg lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer lo que se proponía.

-¿Fue por mí? –preguntó sabiendo que era la verdad, lo presentía. Gavin sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.- Lo arreglaré, te lo prometo.

* * *

_**Gracias de verdad por seguir leyendo y por la paciencia para la nueva actualización. **_

_**La cosa va así: No quiero mantener mucho tiempo separados a Greg y Mycroft porque luego me sucede en los fanfics, que me salto las explicaciones y las escenas donde no están juntas mis OTP's jajajaja. Si, luego me ando regresando para entender pero no quiero que eso les sucede. Así que di unos saltotes pero luego andaré rellenando los espacios para que vayamos entendiendo.**_

_**Ahora sé más cosas de la liga de fútbol de Inglaterra y para que estemos en la misma página les diré rápidamente que se divide en tres ligas: la Liga Premier, la Primera Liga y la Segunda Liga. Entre las tres hay ascensos y pues obviamente que los equipos más conocidos son los de la Liga Premier, que se juega entre agosto y mayo. Justo, el Manchester City se acaba de coronar como campeón. **_

_**La elección del Brighton & Hove Albion es porque, es un equipo de la Primera Liga, su estadio está frente de la Universidad de Sussex y porque me lo imagino como venido a menos y en problemas económicos. Aunque, a decir verdad, el estadio Felman es un estadio muy bonito que se llame The Amex, por el patrocinio de American Express. La ciudad de Brighton está relativamente cerca de Londres, a hora y media por carretera y para mi, porque no encontré el dato exacto, 45 minutos o menos en tren. **_

_**Y tendrán que acompañar de aquí en adelante en la fantasía puesto que no puedo cimentar mis afirmaciones, todo será la locura proveniente de mi mente.**_

_**Y agradecimientos como es debido:**_

_**AnnitaChibaKou: Muchas gracias por comentar y si, la mamá de Greg no me agrada tampoco y si, me pasé con todos los pobres seleccionados, me sigo arrepintiendo de eso.**_

_**Mashimaro: Muchas gracias por seguir comentado casi todo lo que escribo, eres genial. Y si, la relación entre Greg y Myc no está en punto muy bueno pero definitivamente no está en ceros, por lo menos algo hay.**_

_**Yiyukimo: Joe es el portero de la selección, el chico que mide 1.96cm y al que espero ver en los partidos.. ejem, coff coff. No sabes como me preocupé por lo que dijiste, no quiero hacer a mi Greg un personaje chafa, me quito el sueño de verdad y tuve que valorar la manera de contar la historia de aquí en adelenta pero te lo agradezco de verdad. Espero que sea evidente estado emocional en que está y la manera en que evolucionará. Gracias de verdad por todo lo que escribiste.**_

_**Ladyblue: Muchas gracias amiga por todo y si, soy digna hija de mis padres, por algo soy una Mofftiss. Y pues si, debo dejar de pensar en los sobrevivientes de los Andes y accidentar a los equipos jeje.**_

_**NatLB: De lo de Wayne sigo arrepintiéndome porque era tan lindo imaginar que siempre estuviera de celestino empujando a Greg hacia Myc, pero no, no iba a ser así. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Terry: Ya bajaste a Anduril? Gracias por seguir leyendo amigo!**_

_**Midna-L: No, perdón por frikear por lo de los personajes OoC, pero es que jejeje, luego me da por enloquecer. Gracias de verdad por seguir leyendo y los palabras que me dedicas.**_

_**Runa: Amiga lo siento, en verdad les hice querer a Wayne con ese propósito, que entendieran lo que Greg siente al perderlo.**_

_**Pervertida yaoista: Gracias por tu comentario y pues si, ahora me arrepiento pero era necesario jeje.**_

_**Isa no Tenshi: No será precisamente odio, en el siguiente capítulo podrás ver como es que se comportan ambos y no será nada sencillo. Gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Lizie CoBlack: Oh por los dioses me encanta que comentes y cuando no lo haces siento que algo hice mal. Me da mucho gusto que no te molesten los OC y que consideres interesante a Gail. Ahora si, John está para Sherlock y en este capítulo se nota más, siendo capaz de ir con él a la universidad y "cuidarlo". La madre de Greg es espantosa y la espantoseo aun más. Sobre lo que dices del padre de Greg tienes toda la razón, pero también la tienes sobre qué persona le hizo replantearse su actitud y creo que has dado en el clavo. Te agradezco todo tu análisis, cuando lo leo, me ayuda demasiado para saber cómo quedo escrito el capítulo.**_

_**Lady Amoran: Muchas gracias por comentar y perdón por la angustia u.u**_

_**anahi: Gracias por comentar y por lo que me dices, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.**_

_**Y pues, para el siguiente capítulo les recomiendo una caja de kleenex porque no será lindo .. nada lindo. Y tendremos un poco de fútbol de regreso porque ya extraño romperme la cabeza tratando de describir jugadas jajajaja.**_

_**Gracias a todos y Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	11. When I hear your voice and it's not you

**For the Rose and the Lion 11**

**11: When I hear your voice and it's not you**

**05 de marzo 2015 **

Gail corrió escaleras arriba con el corazón desbocado y una única esperanza, que el silencio en su casa y la oscuridad sólo significara que Greg estaba dormido. Eran las 11 de la noche y se había quedado terminando un trabajo en equipo, por más que trató de apurarse, sus compañeros se distraían demasiado y a punto estuvo de gritarles que ella haría todo pero no creyó que fuera conveniente. Ahora se arrepentía.

Gavin había llegado tarde porque una chica lo había invitado a tomar algo después de salir de la tutoría y se habían quedado platicando hasta que se dio cuenta de que si no corría, no alcanzaría el último tren de la noche. Y claro que se arrepentía porque se suponía que debía estar en casa y ahora la casa parecía vacía y eso no era posible.

Los dos hermanos alcanzaron la puerta del cuarto de Greg juntos pero al entrar lo encontraron vacío, así que dieron la vuelta y se lanzaron hacia la puerta del baño, Gail le dio la vuelta al picaporte y la abrió. Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para ver a su hermano tirado en el piso, con los ojos medio abiertos y dos frascos de pastillas a su lado.

Como pudo, Gavil marcó el 999 y sintió que le tardaban una eternidad en contestar.

-Servicio de emergencias de Brighton –dijo la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

-Mi hermano se tomó dos frascos de pastillas y no responde, creo que si está respirando pero no lo podemos despertar –dijo casi frenéticamente, tratando de decir todo pero no sabiendo cómo. La mujer le preguntó su dirección y él le dio las indicaciones para encontrar su casa que estaba dentro de un fraccionamiento privado.

Y así fue cómo acabaron en urgencias donde estuvieron sentados en la sala de espera por una hora o un poco más, con Gail ignorando la presencia de Gavin y él tratando de no llorar. Ninguno estaba listo para eso, era como repetir otra vez todas las emociones de Brasil, cuando creyeron que su hermano había muerto al ver en las pantallas del aeropuerto las imágenes desde el puente y los reportes diciendo que los buzos encontraban sólo cadáveres.

Ese día, Gail se quedó parada estoicamente frente a la pantalla hasta que dijeron toda la información que tenían y al siguiente segundo estaba en el teléfono gritando a quien fuera que le contestó en la Embajada Británica que necesitaba en ese instante que alguien acudiera para confirmar lo que acababa de suceder. Por el otro lado, Gavin estaba sentado sin poder moverse, rodeado de los familiares de los seleccionados, que estaban en el mismo estado que él, congelados en el tiempo.

Y casi dos horas después, alguien se acercó a ellos y los llevó aparte para decirles que Greg estaba en el hospital, vivo. Y cuando llegaron hasta allí nadie les decía nada, pero Gail se metió hasta la dirección del hospital y en un portugués perfecto les dijo que debían informales del estado de salud de su hermano. En cambio Gavin permaneció quieto en la sala de espera, junto a la novia de Joe, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer otra cosa que respirar y mirar hacia el frente.

Ahora estaban de nuevo en una sala de espera y Gail había llevado los frascos de los medicamentos y había hecho que alguien los viera para que supiera exactamente lo que había pasado. Ellos lo manejaban como un intento de suicidio pero no podía ser cierto, jamás renunciaría, algo más debía haber pasado. Así que cuando los dejaron pasar al cuarto donde Greg estaba dormido, se quedaron esperando, de nuevo, a que su hermano despertara. No era por nada pero los gemelos estaban odiando los hospitales y más porque sentían que alguien más debería estar a su lado. En cierto punto extrañaban a su madre y hasta a su padre, que no hacía nada que ella no le ordenara, siendo una sombra que nunca estuvo involucrado con la vida de ellos.

Hubo veces en su vida en las que sintieron que el padre de Greg era más su padre que el biológico.

Cuando Greg abrió los ojos y después de los médicos comprobaran que estaba bien, Gail no tardó en preguntarle porqué había pasado aquello, negándose a creer que fuera un intento de suicidio.

-Dijeron que tomara una si me sentía ansioso –dijo su hermano hablando casi en susurros, pero la habitación estaba en silencio, el pasillo del hospital estaba solo y a través de la ventana cerrada no entraba ninguno de los sonidos de la calle. Así que podían escucharlo muy bien, cada una de sus palabras- así que tomé una y me seguía sintiendo igual. Luego tomé otra, no cambió nada, así que tomé varias de un sólo trago y seguí haciéndolo sin pensar hasta que el frasco se terminó. Para ese momento me sentí como despegado de mi cuerpo y sin embargo abrí el otro frasco y prácticamente lo vacié en segundos.

-Fue algo estúpido –dijo Gail sinceramente aunque lo que en realidad hubiera deseado era pegarle a su hermano, un buen puñetazo en la nariz no le iría mal, porque esa clase de tontería no eran cosas ligeras, podría haber tenido consecuencias graves, podrían haberlo perdido.

-Lo sé Gail, lo siento mucho –dijo Greg hundiendo la cabeza entre las almohadas y sin poderlo evitar, se volvió a dormir, todavía sufriendo de los efectos remanentes del medicamento que tomó.

Los gemelos hablaron ese día y llegaron a acuerdos. No podían dejarlo solo. Esperaban que jamás volviera a hacer algo por el estilo, no podían imaginarse acabando en urgencias una y otra vez con el corazón desbocado y pensando que tal vez en esa ocasión no tendrían buenas noticias. Pensaban que podrían convencerlo de ir a terapia pero las pocas sesiones que tuvo acabaron muy mal, la psicoanalista trataba de ahondar en los sentimientos reprimidos de su hermano y lo único que logró fue que los reprimiera más.

Así que la conclusión fue que Gail trataría de arreglar su horario para poder quedarse los martes y jueves pero aun así necesitaría que Gavin la apoyara en algunas ocasiones. Él estuvo de acuerdo, creía que si explicaba la situación a su profesor podría perdonarle las faltas si cumplía con los trabajos que le solicitaba. Y así todo estaría bien y Greg no sentiría esa ansiedad que hizo que tomara los medicamentos.

* * *

**28 de mayo 2015**

**5 pm**

-Mis calificaciones son excelentes, todos los trabajos no solamente los entregué sino que ustedes los calificó como sobresalientes, sabe que he aprovechado sus lecciones al máximo… -dijo Gavin sonando un poco desesperando y repitiendo los mismos argumentos porque no tenía más que decir. No podía contarle la verdad, no podía decirle a su profesor las razones exactas de porque había tenido tantas faltas y su explicación de "un problema familiar grave" no parecía haber tenido ningún efecto.

El profesor lo miró y él se sintió tan pequeño e insignificante, parecía estar evaluando todo, no sólo sus palabras sino también su postura, su rostro, su ritmo cardíaco, todo. A Gavin no le gustó para nada aquello y aunque quería salir corriendo, no lo hizo. Fuera de las clases, el profesor no había interactuado con él para nada, ni un solo comentario sobre su vida o que contestara una llamada telefónica frente de él o que saliera corriendo un día porque tuviera una cita y fuera a llegar tarde.

-Lo siento mucho Gavin, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma que el martes pasado, estás reprobado y no podrás volver a cursar conmigo ninguna tutoría, te recomiendo que sigas con tus clases en tu universidad.

Y con eso terminó todo. Gavin no añadió nada más porque de hacerlo habría tenido que contar todo. No puedo venir a las clases porque mi hermana y yo tenemos miedo de que nuestro hermano mayor haga algo estúpido y por eso no estamos en la posibilidad de dejarlo solo. Recordaba con claridad como una de las doctoras de urgencias les dijo que si creían que estaba en riesgo de volverlo a intentar, tendrían que solicitar una evaluación psicológica para tener el poder de ingresarlo en psiquiatría para tenerlo bajo medicación.

Fue cosa de valorarlo por espacio de un segundo, ambos se negaron rotundamente. Perder a Greg, de cualquier manera, hasta dentro de un hospital, internado para protegerlo, era horrenda. Verlo medicado sería horrible, como aquella vez que su madre lo llevó con otro pediatra que sugirió un tratamiento tremendo que Greg no quería tomar porque decía que le daba sueño. Su madre lo obligaba y Greg se quedaba sentado viendo la televisión, casi cabeceando con cualquier programa que apareciera. Su madre sonreía y se quedaba muy contenta de haber hecho algo bueno, pero los gemelos sabían que el energético hermano que jamás podía permanecer sentado era mil veces mejor que el chico adormilado frente al televisor. Abrieron el frasco de medicamentos y tiraron las pastillas a la basura, las reemplazaron con unas vitaminas caducadas que su padre había estado tomando.

Cuando el tratamiento dejó de funcionar y Greg era el mismo de siempre, su madre se enojó muchísimo con el pediatra que cobró una millonada y no lo volvió a llevar ni intentó de nuevo medicarlo.

Sin darse cuenta de hacia dónde caminó, se encontró sentado en las bancas fuera de la biblioteca, bajó unos árboles enormes que daban suficiente sombra. Tal vez habrá pasado una hora sentado ahí, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sabía que lo mejor hubiera sido volver a casa pero temía enfrentar a Gail y a Greg, quería sacar todo el dolor que perder la tutoría le había causado para poder llegar y no echarse a llorar frente a sus hermanos.

-Toma –dijo una voz femenina a su derecha y escucharla casi lo hace saltar. La mujer, de unos treinta años, tenía la mirada clavada en la pantalla del celular y sin embargo, con su mano izquierda le extendía un paquete de pañuelos. Gavin los tomó sin entender muy bien la razón hasta que cayó en cuenta que tenía todas las mejillas mojadas y había estado sorbiendo la nariz.

-Gracias –le dijo y se limpió lo mejor que pudo. Al pensar en la cantidad de gente que pasó frente de él y que lo vio en aquel estado, tuvo ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra.

-¿Qué te pasó? –le preguntó ella y por alguna razón extraña, que no lo miraba, que estuviera viendo el celular en lugar de a él, le facilitó poder responder.

-Mi profesor de tutoría me reprobó por faltas –dijo y aunque parecía una razón tan estúpida para echarse a llorar como niño chiquito, decirlo le estrujó de nuevo el corazón.

-¿Holmes? –preguntó ella y él asintió.

-No te preocupes, puedes tomar las tutorías conmigo, no soy una genio como Holmes, pero mis créditos cuentan igual –dijo ella y Gavin se echó a reír. De repente se tapó la boca creyendo que su risa podría ser malinterpretada, pero ella lo estaba mirando y sonreía. De pronto Gavin se dio cuenta de que no sólo era una profesora con por lo menos diez años más que él, sino que además era endemoniadamente hermosa. Si, seguro estaba colorado hasta las orejas, Greg siempre se reía de la manera en que no podía ocultar sus sentir porque de inmediato se reflejaba en el color de su rostro.

-¿Y por qué faltaste a clase?

Y sin pensarlo dos veces y sin entender porqué podía confiar en ella, comenzó a decirle todo, excepto ciertas cosas, como que su hermano era futbolista y que el accidente fue en Brasil, si, ese tipo de detalles que la haría saber que hablaba de Greg Lestrade. Había veces en que gente desconocida marcaba al número de su celular, preguntando si era Gavin Sanders, medio hermano de Greg. Cuando él decía que sí, comenzaban a preguntarle cosas y hasta hubo una ocasión cuando la llamada venía de un programa en vivo. Había dejado de contestar el teléfono si no aparecía un nombre conocido en el identificador de llamadas, aunque debía aceptar que la mayoría las recibía Gail, quien les dejaba muy claro lo inoportunas que eran.

-¿Así que por eso no dejan a tu hermano solo y tú tuviste que faltar en más ocasiones de las que creías que tendrías que hacerlo?

-Sí, justamente –dijo él. Para ese momento eran más de las 7 de la noche y él tendría que regresar, de otra manera, Gail estaría llamándolo insistentemente para gritarle y exigir su presencia como si pudiera teletransportarse. Ojalá pudiera. Pero la cercanía de la profesora era algo tranquilizante y ella le había dedicado toda su atención a tal grado que, aunque su celular vibró todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando, ella no lo consultó ni una sola vez.

-¿Le dijiste todo esto a Holmes? –preguntó ella y él negó con la cabeza. Ella suspiró, si bien no creía que hubiera diferencia, aquella historia sonaba demasiado conocida pero la manera en que el chico la contó, era imposible que estuviera mintiendo. Sus lágrimas había comenzado a correr de nuevo cuando describió el estado en que su hermano había quedado después del accidente, como su vida parecía haber sido cortada a pesar de seguir respirando y estar vivo. Le creía, aunque tal vez no debería, porque parecía estar con el corazón roto, como si la única alegría en su vida fueran aquellas tutorías y perderlas, significara perder su razón para sonreír.

-Hablaré con él, no te preocupes, es medio necio pero no es una mala persona –dijo ella y sabía que sus palabras albergaban pocas esperanzas, pero el chico sonrió y decidió que valía la pena enfrentarse al trozo de hielo en el que Mycroft se había transformado.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre profesora? –alcanzó a preguntar Gavin pero tuvo que callarse porque alguien comenzó a gritar.

-¡Lily! –gritó una mujer un poco mayor desde una de las ventanas de la facultad y tal vez notó lo terriblemente impropio de aquella acción porque de inmediato se corrigió- Profesora Spencer disculpe, pero el director ha estado llamándola al celular y no ha podido contactarla, es importante que acude a una reunión urgente que están teniendo en este instante con los otros profesores.

Ella sonrió y asintió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y miraba el celular con más de diez mensajes y cuatro llamadas perdidas.

-Lily Spencer, como podrás haber notado –dijo ella en respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado Gavin.- Pero si quieres que te vuelva a hablar me llamarás Anthea ¿entendido?

-¿Anthea? –preguntó él pensando lo extraño que era que alguien prefiriera que la llamaran por un nombre que no era el suyo aunque entonces recordó que en su vida online, él no era Gavin sino _StormKing_ y nadie en sus redes sociales sabía de hecho, su nombre real.

-¿Y tú? –dijo ella.

-Gavin Sanders –respondió con rapidez porque ella ya estaba alejando.

-Mucho gusto –dijo antes de abrir la puerta del edificio de la facultad y perderse dentro.

Demonios, acaba de fijarse en una profesora. En una profesora ilegalmente hermosa. En una profesora bastante mayor que él. En una profesora que estaba por completo fuera de sus posibilidades. En una profesa que le pidió que la llamara por otro nombre, lo cual era interesante por decir lo menos. En una profesora y punto. Demonios.

* * *

**29 de mayo 2015**

**7 am**

Había dejado una nota para sus hermanos. Gail generalmente despertaba a las 7 por lo que estaba apunto de verla y esperaba que se quedara lo suficientemente tranquila para no salir corriendo detrás de él. De todos modos estaba entrando a la estación de London Bridge oculto detrás de una gorra de beisbol, unos lentes oscuros muy anchos y la barba de cuatro días que no había tenido oportunidad de rasurar. El reflejo en el vidrio no era muy halagador pero tampoco era como si se sintiera con ganas de verse bien. El día previo estaba decidido a ayudar a su hermano y sólo por esa razón había logrado sobrepasar las dos palabras que no creía haber escuchado hasta que su hermano las repitió como si no fueran la gran cosa.

Y es que no eran la gran cosa. Gavin no tenía idea. Nadie tenía idea. Sólo él. Porque jamás le había contado nada a nadie, había pasado diez años viviendo de una ilusión en completo silencio. Había tenido ganas de responder en las entrevistas, cuando la chica (generalmente era una chica la que preguntaba) decía "y en el terreno amoroso, ¿hay alguien especial?" Y él poder decir "claro que lo hay, es el chico pelirrojo más maravilloso del mundo, con una piel blanca que parece tan suave y los ojos azules más penetrantes que haya visto".

Le daba risa pensar en ello, en más de una ocasión estuvo tentado a decir eso, a sonar como un completo maniaco, pero jamás lo hizo. Fue un tema que jamás tocó con su padre, quien por supuesto no lo presionaba y evitó las molestas preguntas de su madre sobre la falta de una novia a la cual presumir. Los recuerdos fueron tomando tintes desagradables cuando apareció la imagen de ella, Lisa Lestrade, como insistía que la llamaran a pesar de que legalmente era Lisa Sanders, gritándole en su casa de Mayfair "¿acaso eres marica y no me has dicho nada?"

Pasó tres semanas sin hablar con su madre hasta que ella se disculpó y le aseguró que no había querido decir las cosas así y que si no estaba interesado en tener una novia pues que ella lo entendía y eso no significaba otra cosa. Greg la disculpó sin pensarlo, muy contento de dejar eso atrás, aunque sintió algo desagradable cuando dos días después su madre le llamaba de nuevo para pedirle que aparecieran en un programa de entrevistas para hablar de su relación madre-hijo.

Al bajar del tren se quedó parado unos cinco minutos frente al mapa del metro de Londres, decidió que no había ruta directa y que prefería dar un poco de vuelta en vez de salir a tomar un autobús. En su vida volvería a tomar uno, aunque fuera uno de ciudad. El sólo pensamiento del vehículo hizo que tuviera que refugiarse detrás de una columna, tratando de calmar el ritmo de su corazón. Así que tomó la línea Norte a Bank, ahí bajó en el andén y esperó el tren de la línea Central hasta Holborn y ahí podría haber salido a la calle y caminar pero prefirió esperar unos minutos por el tren de la línea Picadilly y bajar en la siguiente estación que era Russel Square.

Según las indicaciones de Gavin tenía que entrar por la puerta de Bedford Way y el primer edificio que tendría frente era la facultad de matemáticas, primer piso, tercera oficina. Era viernes, lo encontraría ahí hasta las nueve, hora de primera clase. Greg vio el reloj, era casi las 8, tenía tiempo para encontrarlo. Subió por las escaleras, nadie lo miraba más de una vez, parecía que todos tenían cosas importantes que hacer y a él no le costó encontrar la oficina que Gavin había mencionado. Tenía el 117 marcado en la puerta y abajo una pequeña placa con las dos palabras que le había costado mucho trabajo escuchar.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu profesor? –le preguntó a Gavin después de hablar con él la noche anterior. Le había explicado todo y habían acordado que iría a verlo, todavía quedaban algunas semanas del semestre por lo tanto, podría recuperarse si le ponía algún trabajo final o le hacía examen.

-Mycroft Holmes –dijo su hermano, pronunciando aquellas dos palabras y clavándolas en el corazón de Greg. No era posible, de verdad no lo era, ¿acaso el mundo era tan jodidamente pequeño?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Greg luchando por no sonar como estrangulado, porque era o que sentía, que apretaban su garganta con fuerza y le impedían hablar o respirar.

-Mycroft Holmes –repitió su hermano y a Greg le costó toda la noche juntar valor para lo que tenía que hacer. Jamás le dijo a Gavin que iría al día siguiente, pero si no lo hacía así, no podría hacerlo. Si dejaba pasar el fin de semana lo pensaría demasiado y le iba a entrar miedo y entonces no lo haría. Porque había tenido una imagen muy diferente de lo que sería verlo por primera vez, de verdad, no como un encuentro casual. Nada tenía que ver con aquella vez en el hospital donde a él le preocupaba su hermano o la vez fuera del estadio donde fue obvio que no lo reconocía, aunque no lo culpa, su cara ese día en urgencias había estado aplastada e inflamada al mismo tiempo. Y luego, cuando casi se cae de las escaleras en el aeropuerto…

Esa fue la vez que lo hacía tener alguna esperanza. Porque lo había visto enrojecer, porque había notado la manera en que sus pupilas se dilataban y como respiraba con cierta rapidez y audiblemente. Aquello era inequívoco, por lo menos le gustaba y eso era ganancia. Y con Wayne apoyándolo, pensaba que las cosas no podían salir mal, tendría el valor para conocerlo de verdad, para decirle lo mucho que había pensando en él y que a pesar de lo breve de sus interacciones, jamás se lo había podido sacar de su mente.

Y ahí estaba ahora, hiperventilando seguramente porque de repente su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y veía borroso. Trató de relajarse, respiró profundo y sacó el aire lentamente, dejando que la sensación de pánico se fuera diluyendo en su cuerpo. Entonces, comenzaron los gritos. Aunque la puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada, eran fuertes y se escuchaban perfectamente.

-¿Acaso estás muerto por dentro? –gritó una mujer, tras lo cual se escuchó un golpe secó, como de un manotazo sobre la madera.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? –gritó una voz conocida, una voz que le había dedicado tan pocas palabras que era difícil de creer que no pudiera olvidarla.

-¿Qué cómo me atrevo? Mycroft, carajo, el chico tiene problemas en su casa y a pesar de eso es brillante, lo único que te pide es que lo valores por eso y no por las veces que faltó a las tutorías –la voz enojada de la mujer lo hizo temblar. Estaban hablando de Gavin, estaba seguro, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y se aferró a él, sin poder abrirla aun.

-Las reglas son claras, no puede tener más de cinco faltas y él tiene ocho, no puedo hacer nada –dijo Mycroft y el corazón de Greg se estrujó de manera horrible. ¿Era posible que fuera tan cuadrado? No, su voz parecía otra, tenía algo que la volvía diferente a la que había escuchado aquella vez en el hotel de Brasil, esa voz era dulce y amable y hubiera querido tenerlo cerca para que le hablara al oído y le dijera lo que fuera, cualquier cosa estaba bien con tal de seguirla escuchando.

-¿Pero que no me escuchaste? El accidente de su hermano, el intento de suicidio, ¿crees que puede simplemente ser egoísta y dejarlo solo cuando lo necesita? –la mujer sonaba cada vez más amenazante, su voz se elevaba a niveles extremos y Greg pensaba que ella tenía razón… aunque no había sido un intento de suicidio, no al principio.

Cuando comenzó a tomar las pastillas lo único que quería era dejar de sentirse nervioso, había tenido noches terribles donde no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Wayne en el autobús y cuando por fin se hizo de noche y ninguno de sus hermanos regresó, pensó que algo les había pasado.

Marcó el celular de Gail y sonó y sonó sin que ella contestara y con Gavin, lo marcaba fuera del área de servicio. Pensó que estaba exagerando y fue a buscar la medicina para la ansiedad y cuando la pastilla no lo hizo sentir mejor, tomó otra. Cuando se acabó el primer frasco pensó que si se tomaba el otro frasco tal vez podría dejar de pensar y a lo mejor, dejar de existir, dejar de ser una carga para dos adolescentes que merecían una mejor vida y no a un hermano roto e inservible.

Así que al final si había sido un intento de suicidio pero no había sido su intención. O eso se repetía todo los días.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? –dijo Mycroft y Greg sintió que eso no podía haber sido pronunciado por él, que no era capaz de insultar a alguien de esa manera. Pero lo había escuchado con claridad y sin embargo se negaba a creerlo- Ese chico es un mentiroso, ¿no te suena familiar la historia que te contó?

-Sí, por supuesto que me suena familiar, pero Mycroft, las cosas malas suceden una y otra vez y yo le creo. Tú no lo viste, la manera en que lloraba cuando me decía de su hermano, cuando describía su estado actual, cuando lo comparara con lo que había sido antes.

La voz femenina lo estaba matando. Greg, había pensado una y otra vez en el daño que le hacía a sus hermanos, en cómo les había echado a perder la esperanza de estudiar dónde ellos querían y los había condenado a una universidad que no era lo suficiente para ellos. Y ahora, venir a escuchar de una desconocida, la manera en que Gavin había sufrido, era terrible.

-Es un mentiroso tratando de llegar a mi a través de una historia estúpida –dijo terminantemente Mycroft y aquello fue suficiente para Greg. No, si una cosa no podía tolerar era que insultaran a sus hermanos. Se había peleado en múltiples ocasiones con su madre cuando hablaba mal de ellos, que si Gail estaba gorda o que si Gavin era un nerd. Jamás, ni siquiera a su madre, dejaría que nadie hablara mal de ellos.

Giró el picaporte, respiró lo más profundo que pudo, empujó la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces, o de lo contrario habría dado media vuelta, dijo:

-Mi hermano no es ningún mentiroso.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y esta vez la espera no fue tan larga. Esperaba hacerlo un poco más dramático con la reunión de Mycroft y Greg pero se me fue alargando así que lo tendrán que leer para el siguiente y la verdad es una escena que a mi me pone muy triste.**_

_**Ahora, aclarando porque luego los confundo: Se tiene por entendido que el nombre de Anthea no es su nombre real, eso es lo que le responde a John, así que le inventé uno jejeje, pero la seguiré llamando Anthea. **_

_**Y se supone que iba a escribir de fútbol pero como dije, se me fue alargando y ya no pude incluir varias cosas así que mejor lo dejé para el siguiente. **_

_**Agradecimientos como es debido:**_

_**Terry: Gracias por seguir leyendo amigo y como espero que sepas, casi es momento para incluir lo que te prometí jejeje.**_

_**Runa: Gris y triste, justamente lo que quería lograr, sorry amiga pero gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Didi: Hola y gracias por comentar, debo decirte que estás aprendiendo español excelentemente. Sé que hay muchas diferencias con el español de España, yo soy de México y mucho se defiende que no hablamos español, sino mexicano porque hay tantas palabras locales que luego podríamos no entendernos. Así que tomando eso en cuenta de verdad te agradezco el esfuerzo y me siento honrada de que sea el mío, tu primer fanfic en español. **_

_**Itsaso Adhara: Pues felicidades, un gran abrazo por este día del maestro y de ser así, no te comas las manzanas jajajaja. Gracias por comentar de verdad y perdón por la confusión con los hermanos. **_

_**mashimaro: Gracias por siempre leerme, no me cansaré de decirlo y por siempre dejarme tu comentario, de verdad. Y si, tenías razón sobre el hermano de Greg, de cierta manera están tan juntos... y pronto lo estarán más jejeje.**_

_**pervertida yaoista: Claro, tienes razón, si Mycroft no hubiera sido tan cuadrado, Greg no habría tenido la necesidad de salir de su casa. Gracias por comentar.**_

_**Isa no Tenshi: Jejeje, si .. es bueno y malo .. y chin... no me gusta cómo sucederá jaja. Gracias por comentar.**_

_**AnnitaChibaKou: Si entendiste bien jejeje, quería que no fuera tan obvio. Gracias por comentar y temo que todavía siga siendo un poco triste por un tiempo más.**_

_**NatLB: No desaparezcas jajaja, gracias por comentar y no te confundas, Gail es la chica y Gavin el chico. Y si me arrepiento jejeje y espero si aprendamos de fútbol, del metro de Londres y muchas cosas más jajajaja. **_

_**Yiyukimo: Espero hayas recibido mi mensaje y gracias de verdad por todo lo que dices, no sabes la cantidad de veces que leo tus comentarios para evaluarme y saber cómo seguir en el capítulo, me estás ayudando como no tienes idea.**_

_**Midna-L: Si, Sherlock y John están bien y si, es raro que vayan a jugar fútbol pero estoy segura de que ellos pueden jejejeje. Gracias por lo que comentas.**_

_**Lena: Gracias por todo, de verdad. Si, soy horrenda por matar a Wayne y por eso me persigue, lo veo en revistas, en la tienda de deportes, buaaaaa! Y que bueno que te interesas por Joe porque va a volver jejeje. Gracias por decir que leerás mi otros fanfics, me encanta eso jejeje. **_

_**Y si, ya muchos se dieron cuenta, soy la hija perdida de Gatiss y de Moffat por eso mi apellido debería ser Mofftiss xDDD he pensando cambiarlo legalmente jajajaja. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y los que me comentan por Facebook. Recuerden dan Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock.**_

_**Comenten! Sus comentarios pueden cambiar el curso de la historia, tengo antecedentes en eso jajajaja**_

_**Saludos a todos.**_


	12. When I just realize that I been frozen

**For the Rose and the Lion 12**

**12: When I just realize that my life has been frozen**

Nota: Las parte en _Itálica _es el _punto de vista (POV) de Greg _durante la escena en la oficina de Mycroft.

* * *

**12 de Julio 2014**

**Río de Janeiro**

**Playa de Leblon**

-¿Sabes que seremos asesinados a sangre fría?

Eran casi las siete de la mañana y el amanecer sucedería dentro de unos minutos, las olas ya rompían con fuerza sobre la playa y lo único que esperaban eran los rayos de sol sobre ellos. Se habían salido del hotel porque estaban cansados y era su día para relajarse, aunque el entrenador los quería tener cerca, ellos necesitaban unos momentos de libertad.

-Naaaahhh –le respondió Greg a su mejor amigo, el cual, por supuesto, estaba dispuesto a atacar las olas de una de las playas de la ciudad, con unas tablas de surf conseguidas en el puesto local. Tenían los trajes de neopreno y por fortuna, sabían lo que hacían, lo habían hecho una y otra vez, todo porque Greg era incapaz de sentarse en la arena sin otra cosa en la que entretenerse que ver los minutos pasar.

-Tal vez el entrenador lo mate a él primero y nos perdone a nosotros –complementó Joe, quien había estado a punto de explotar por el estrés al que estaban sometidos, todas las expectativas sobre ellos, más allá de lo que nunca había vivido antes. El país entero estaba concentrado en la final, los turistas que esperaban única y exclusivamente eso, vestían en su mayoría de verde y amarillo, los ingleses y de otros países que los apoyaban, parecían ser tan pocos.

Pero en casa, en Inglaterra, la historia era diferente, había visto las imágenes, la gente en la calle, en perpetua fiesta, no podían decepcionarlos.

-Es probable, no es como si lo necesitáramos –dijo Wayne con una sonrisa inmensa cubriéndole el rostro.

-No, para nada me necesitan –dijo Greg en el instante en que el sol hacía su aparición e iluminaba todos los rincones de la playa.- Por lo tanto, si ustedes me disculpan, las olas me esperan.

Tres horas después estaban cansados, con algo de frío y bastante hambre. Estaban tirados sobre la arena, nadie parecía hacerles el menor caso, caminaban alrededor de ellos como si no existieran. Greg habría podido seguir, era difícil que se cansara realmente, pero se había relajado lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en lo que les esperaba para el día siguiente. Era importante sí y sería casi imposible regresar a casa en caso de no conseguirlo, pero tampoco era tan importante como para opacar lo demás que sucedería al bajar del avión en Londres.

-Joe –dijo Wayne de repente.

-Mmmm –respondió el otro que estaba acostado boca arriba con un brazo sobre la cara, protegiendo sus ojos.

-¿Alguna vez has estado tan flechado por una persona que no puedas ni hablar con ella y hayas esperado mucho tiempo para hacerlo?

Greg se sorprendió de que Wayne preguntara eso, tan normal, como si no fuera la historia de su vida amorosa. Joe era un buen amigo, aunque lo veían ocasionalmente, él jugaba para el Manchester City y en teoría eran rivales. Cuando estaban juntos por motivo de la selección, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, elegía acompañarlos, porque sucedían cosas como aquella, unas buenas horas de relajación en la playa, mientras todos los demás estaban aun metidos en el hotel viendo la televisión.

Y realmente no importaba si el entrenador fuera a querer ahorcarlos por salirse, dudaba que quisiera quedarse sin el portero y sus dos delanteros, eran imprescindibles en aquel momento y no era por presumir, pero no se podían dar el lujo de perderlos. Por eso era perfecto haberse subido a las tablas, con riesgo de partirse el cuello en el proceso, y atacar las olas que rompían mucho más altas de lo pensó en un inicio.

-Sí, tuve una novia con quien perdía el habla cada que la veía –respondió Joe- y pasé como un mes buscando la manera de poder decirle algo.

-¡Un mes! –gritó Wayne. Greg sabía a dónde iba, le gustaba exagerar sobre eso, como si fuera la locura más grande del mundo. ¿Y qué si llevaba diez años pensado en una sola persona?

-¿Y tú? –preguntó Joe.

-No, nadie me ha quitado así el sueño –respondió sin pensarlo mucho. Greg miró a su amigo, si bien era cierto que tenía esposa y dos hijos, también tenía mucha cola que le pisaran, aunque realmente nada terrible.

-Si tu esposa supiera –dijo Greg con su sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Me porto bien! –gritó su amigo y los tres se echaron a reír. Wayne se levantó después de un rato para ir por algo para beber y Joe aprovechó para hablar con Greg.

-¿Lo vas a conocer? –Greg pensó por un momento que no había escuchado bien, que tal vez no lo había dicho con ninguna intención.

-Sí –respondió sin querer entrar en detalles y mirando al frente, la manera en que las olas rompían y como otros surfistas esperaban la perfecta con paciencia.

-¿Cómo crees que será la primera vez que lo veas? –volvió a inquirir Joe. Esta vez Greg no podía pensar que había escuchado mal, al parecer era bastante transparente o la gente era más observadora de lo que suponía.

-No tengo idea, la verdad, aunque espero que sea extraordinario –respondió y se sintió con el coraje suficiente para voltear a ver su amigo, quien sonreía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Lo será, digo, has esperando tanto tiempo –dijo Joe.

-¡Es que todo mundo sabe! –gritó Greg atrayendo la atención de las personas que caminaban a su alrededor.

-Sí, te la pasas suspirando desde que te conozco.

-¡Ay no puede ser! –gritó tras lo cual se levantó y tomó de nuevo la tabla, corrió en dirección al mar, esperando poder volver a poner su mente en blanco y dejar por unas horas de penar en él, en Mycroft. Aunque era imposible, porque en cuestión de días, tendrían su primer encuentro de verdad, frente a frente y no podía dejar de soñar con que fuera el mejor momento de su vida.

* * *

**29 de mayo del 2015**

**8 am**

**Oficina 117 de la Facultad de Matemáticas, Universidad de Londres.**

-¡Ay por los dioses!

El grito de Anthea fue lo único que se escuchó por un buen rato. Así no se suponía que sería, esto no era lo que había visto en su mente una y otra vez.

-Greg… -intentó decir Mycroft pero su voz se quebró, incapaz de nada más. Estaba tan cambiado, físicamente irreconocible, si se lo hubiera topado en la calle seguro habría pasado de largo porque no era él, se veía consumido, acabado. No era sólo la gorra de béisbol o los lentes oscuros que se había quitado un segundo antes, no era la barba descuidada el cabello más largo de lo usual. No era que parecía tener muchas más canas que las de siempre, esas tan características en él o las ojeras imposibles en su rostro. No era sólo eso y Mycroft lo sabía.

Estaba ahí, a tres pasos de él pero lo mantenía a raya con un simple gesto. Tenía el brazo y la palma de su mano derecha levantada, como pidiéndolo que se detuviera, que no fuera a tratar de acercarse, que si se le ocurría dar un solo paso, aquello terminaría. Además, su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, parpadeaba una y otra y no había dicho otra cosas más que esas palabras.

"Mi hermano no es ningún mentiroso"

Mycroft no lo podía creer, ni siquiera podía entender que hubiera pasado aquello por alto, pero a decir verdad el chico al que había estado dando clases, Gavin, no tenía algún parecido físico con Greg. Aunque ahora que las cosas estaban enfrente de él recordaba que aquella mujer que se paró frente a los reporteros en Brasil, se dijo llamar Gail Sanders, y mencionó ser su hermana. Sanders. Con un carajo, Mycroft tuvo ganas de maldecir una y otra vez y en cambio permaneció en silencio, esperando a que volviera a hablar, a que levantara su mirada del interesante parqué que estaba pisando y lo mirara a él.

A él.

Que lo había estado esperando, que había estado deseando durante casi un año, muriendo por estar su lado, por abrazarlo, por asegurarle que él se iba a quedar por siempre.

¿Asegurar?

Si alguien sabía que nada es seguro en la vida es Greg y Mycroft agradeció estar prácticamente mudo por la sorpresa, de otra manera habría empezado a decir estupideces de las que se habría arrepentido al segundo de pronunciarlas. Aunque ya lo había hecho, los hechos claros y duros eran que Greg había escuchado la pelea con Anthea, había escuchado que pensaba que su hermano era un mentiroso y que le importaba muy poco sus razones para tener faltas durante las tutorías. Había sido testigo de la horrible persona en la que se había convertido y no tenía forma de negarlo, de decirle que ese no era él, que estaba trastornado.

¿Trastornado?

¿Y tú que perdiste Mycroft Holmes?

No había perdido nada, por el contrario había ganado muchas cosas. A su hermano, de estar internado por riesgo de otra sobredosis a haber cursado ya un semestre de la licenciatura en química y estar a punto de terminar el segundo. A John, un ser único que era capaz de vivir con su hermano, cuidarlo y adorarlo a tal punto que había cambiado todo en su vida para estar a su lado. A dos amigas, aunque una ya lo era, pero en compañía de Molly, Anthea había logrado cambiar sus prioridades y ser capaz de expresarse sin necesidad de ocultarse tras el celular. Había ganado una ilusión, de poder amar a alguien, a ese mismo alguien que ahora parecía incapaz de mirarlo o de volver a hablarle.

* * *

_Y es que las cosas no deberían ser así. No era de esta manera en que lo había imaginado una y otra vez._

-Mi hermano se quedó a mi lado cuando yo no merecía eso. Se quedó a mi lado cuando a pesar de haber sobrevivido hice una estupidez muy grande…_ -Greg tuvo que callarse un momento para recuperar el aliento. La cabeza le estaba dando vueltas y no se sentía capaz de mirarlo, no podía. Había visto su expresión incrédula al principio y luego de entendimiento, como si estuviera comprendiendo todo lo que sucedía, pero no por eso menos asombrada. La mujer detrás de él parecía a punto de volver a gritar y se cubría la boca con las manos. Así que él mantuvo la mirada en el piso, en las líneas perfectamente simétricas que cubrían la oficina y que por ahora, parecían un sistema de seguridad al que aferrarse. _

_Y es que si sus miradas volvían a cruzarse…_

_-_Mi hermano es un joven muy inteligente, aprendió a resolver problemas de integrales y derivadas a los 5 años, cuando otros niños apenas lograban contar hasta veinte. Nadie sabe cómo aprendió, un día sacó el libro de matemáticas de mi mochila y lo resolvió por completo, así que fui a comprarle un libro más difícil, uno de nivel preparatoria, y lo resolvió. Es muy introvertido, nunca le gustó salir a jugar y jamás pude interesarlo en el fútbol, pasa muchas horas en la computadora y ahora teoriza algo que ni siquiera puedo pronunciar, pero me dice que tiene que ver con el origen del universo. No lo entiendo, la verdad lo que él hace con su mente es increíble y no espero entenderlo jamás y…

_Greg sentía ganas de vomitar, el discurso entero lo había realizado viendo a las paredes, las ventanas, el techo, el escritorio, cualquier lugar menos el rostro de Mycroft. Y es que tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo, de hacer algo idiota como golpearlo porque se le había ocurrido insultar a su maravilloso hermano, el ser más dulce del planeta y que contra de todo lo que era, se había sentado a su lado mientras veían Supernatural, en vez de ir a sus clases como hubiera deseado. _

-Y pensé que tú lo entendías. No tenía idea hasta ayer de que precisamente tú, de entre todas las personas, fueras su maestro. Siempre hablaba de ti como si fueras un dios de las matemáticas y se sentía agradecido por cada palabra que le decías, por la manera en que corregías su trabajo. Sonreía casi sin poderlo evitar cada noche que llegaba a la casa y me contaba lo que le habías dicho, aunque para mi fuera incomprensible, para él era tan importante, lo hacías inmensamente feliz…

_Greg se tapó la cara con la mano porque estaba a punto de llorar. Últimamente todos eran infelices y no era más que su culpa. Estaba vivo y lo había arruinado. Nadie le pedía que lo olvidara, que lo superara, nadie le había dicho que lo dejara atrás, que ya no pensara en eso. Pero había estado pensando sólo en eso. En cómo llegaron a Londres desde Brasil en un vuelo que aterrizó de noche, en cómo lo veía el personal del aeropuerto, alguno de ellos debió sacar la fotografía que apareció en los periódicos. Se había ocultado para regresar a su casa y de inmediato se subió a un coche y lo llevaron a Brighton, lugar donde esperaba ver a su madre, donde esperaba que lo abrazara y le dijera que estaba bien. _

_Su madre jamás llegó esos primeros días, la que tuvo que recoger las piezas rotas que eran su ser fue Gail. El que tuvo que mantenerlo entero, sin permitir que volviera a romperse, fue Gavin._

_Y después, meses y meses de recordar con cada parpadeo aquellos últimos momentos, donde parecía que todo era como siempre quiso, donde su mejor amigo estaba vivo, donde era campeón del mundo, donde iba a conocer al amor de su vida… y ahora que lo conocía, no podía creer que fuera así, que se comportara de esa manera._

-Fue mi culpa que mi hermano no estudiara aquí, que Gail no fuera a Cambridge, que estemos viviendo en Brighton, donde literalmente no sucede nada y que ellos no sean capaces de dejarme solos porque a lo mejor se me ocurre hacer una idiotez…

…todo es mi culpa y el que es castigado es mi hermano porque tú eres tan imbécil que no puedes creerle a un chico de 19 años que su vida se fregó por culpa de un estúpido accidente que ni siquiera le pasó a él.

* * *

Las palabras de Greg se le atoraron en algún punto en el pecho, entre el corazón y la laringe, porque de repente sintió que no podía respirar. "Eres tan imbécil". Lo dijo sin gritar, en un tono tan controlado que era difícil de creer que en su estado pudiera sonar tan calmado. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y al cubrirse la cara con la mano, estaba seguro de que había ahogado las lágrimas.

Y lo que quiso fue echarse a llorar él porque no podía negar que fuera un imbécil, que tal vez debió sentarse con Gavin para escuchar sus razones, para proponerle alguna manera de compensar sus faltas, para tal vez recuperar las clases en el fin de semana. Había sido un idiota porque así lo había escogido, porque decidió odiar a todos y cerrarse a lo que fuera, no escuchaba, no veía, no entendía. Daba gracias de no tener a Sherlock a su lado porque seguro lo habría ignorado, lo habría hecho menos.

Y todo porque creyó que merecía estar al lado de Greg, porque quería una historia de amor, porque lo vio tan cercano que casi podía tocar ese sueño que jamás pensó poder realizar.

-Perdón, yo no… -quiso decir pero al instante Greg despegó su mirada del piso y clavó en él sus ojos. Era terrible, el peso de su mirada era insoportable. Ahí no había otro sentimiento más que… ¿desprecio? Estaba seguro de que se le había escapado un gemido ahogado de puro terror, no podía ser cierto, era una pesadilla. Finalmente estaban ahí, a un metro de distancia y Greg lo despreciaba como sino valiera nada y…como negarle eso, si la culpa corroía cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Quiso reír de repente porque estaba en su destino, Gregory Lestrade estaba destinado a Mycroft Holmes. Era así de sencillo. Si todo hubiera seguido su curso, si las cosas no se hubieran torcido, y si Mycroft jamás hubiera llamado a Brasil, de todos modos lo habría conocido. Gavin sería su estudiante, ya en el segundo semestre lo habría incluído en sus tutorías y para el siguiente semestre en sus proyectos de investigación. Así como era el chico, seguro lo tendría de co-autor para algún artículo antes del cuarto semestre. Les habrían dado un premio, algo, pero en cierto punto habría un evento y el chico llevaría a las personas más importantes, a su hermana y a su hermano. Y entonces, habrían estado frente a frente y no sería de esta manera.

* * *

-Pensé que eras diferente, por la manera que te comportabas con tu hermano, te preocupaba sinceramente. Pensé que podrías ser alguien bueno y digno de conocer…

_A Greg se le volvieron a atorar las palabras. Habían compartido una mirada cuando Mycroft se quiso disculpar y fue horrible, sentía que lo estaba quebrando pero no se arrepentía. _

-Y no lo eres. Todo este tiempo he estado queriendo conocer a un pendejo que no puede darle una oportunidad a quien se la merece por el sólo hecho de que considera ridícula su historia…

_Esta vez fue inevitable, las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Greg y no hizo intento alguno de ocultarlas. Estaba culpando a Mycroft pero dentro de sí sabía que también era su culpa, por no salir adelante, por dejarse hundir. Sí, dolía y creía que jamás dejaría de doler. Pero las muchas veces que otras cosas dolieron, no se dejó caer de esa manera. No tenía a su padre, su constante, la persona en la que podía confiar pasara lo que pasara, la persona que no lo consideraba inadecuado y que nunca trató de cambiarlo. Y sin embargo, si su padre lo viera, seguramente sufriría porque Greg no hacía nada por salir de la situación en la que se encontraba. Cuando se fracturó la pierna su padre se enojó pero también le dijo "ahora toca luchar con más ganas"._

_Y ahí estaba él, sin haber aprendido nada, renunciando._

-Lo único que te puedo pedir es que no juzgues a Gavin por cosas que no puede controlar. No puede controlar en vivir en Brighton en vez de Londres, no puede controlar el tener que acompañarme para asegurarse de que respiro. Si le das una oportunidad de corregir sus faltas, no te va a decepcionar.

Y tras aquellas palabras, sin esperar ni un segundo, dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

* * *

"Eres un pendejo que no puede darle una oportunidad a quien se la merece"

No sabía si fueron las palabras o el hecho de ver a Greg llorar, pero algo se quebró dentro de Mycroft. Quiso decirle mil cosas. Como por ejemplo "lo siento, tu hermano no tiene la culpa de nada, es brillante, es perfecto, no importan las faltas, tendrá excelencia en la tutoría". Pero no dijo nada. Y entonces lo único para lo que se sintió capaz de hacer fue para bajar la vista y ahora concentrarse él, en el parqué.

Escuchó los pasos, la puerta y el ruido que indicaba que se alejaba caminando por el pasillo. Y luego los brazos de Anthea que rodeaban sus hombros y no pudo hacer otra cosa que recargarse en ella y soltarse a llorar.

Porque además de todo, había escuchado muy claro, que Greg vivía en Brighton, de toda Inglaterra justamente ahí. Estaban tan destinados el uno para el otro que si no estaban juntos, era porque Mycroft lo había fregado.

* * *

**10 am**

**Universidad de Londres**

Gail seguía a Gavin pero la había dejado atrás en cuanto entraron a la universidad. Eran las 10 de la mañana y habían perdido dos horas porque la vía se cerró por un ligero accidente, de otra manera habrían llegado a Londres con poco tiempo de diferencia. Gavin entró casi atropellando a dos chicas en la puerta de la facultad y saltó de tres en tres los escalones y fue cosa de dos zancadas para estar frente a la oficina 117. Decidió en cuestión de segundos que no podía entrar tan impulsivamente y tocó con la menor desesperación de la que fue capaz. La puerta al abrirse mostró a la preciosa profesora Anthea y Gavin se le olvidó cómo respirar por un momento.

-Profesora –dijo casi sin aliento y sintiendo que el corazón le latía enloquecido. Juraba que haría algún ejercicio, lo que fuera, para evitar sentirse morir cada que corría.- ¿Usted o el profesor Holmes de casualidad habrán visto a mi hermano?

Ella sonrió y lo dejó entrar a la oficina sin pronunciar palabra. Ahí estaba el profesor Holmes, casi derrumbado en su silla, viendo el techo, con una lata de refresco en la mano y con la otra en las sienes, apretando como si luchara contra un dolor de cabeza.

-Profesor Holmes –dijo Gavin sereno, aunque por dentro quería saltar y exigir una respuesta, un sí lo vimos o un no, no ha venido, lo que fuera para poder decidir qué debían hacer para encontrar a Greg.

-Tú hermano es Gregory Lestrade –dijo Mycroft y Gavin sintió un ligero alivio, si el profesor sabía eso era porque Greg había venido a verlo como dijo en su nota.

-Sí, somos medios hermanos, por parte de nuestra madre –aclaró él porque era un tema recurrente el que no encontraran parecido entre ellos y la gente dudara sobre su relación.

-Estuvo aquí y hablamos sobre el problema de tus faltas –dijo Mycroft sin especificar nada más.- Presentarás un examen, en dos semanas y un trabajo por escrito donde evalúes el último artículo que escribí para Science, tiene varios errores y quiero que los encuentres para que escribas una revisión y enviemos los cambios que hay que publicar.

-¿Enviemos? –dijo Gavin comprendiendo todo lo demás. Sabía que Mycroft era consciente de los errores del artículo, habían hablado de ellos muy superficialemente en varias ocasiones, pero lo que era imposible de entender era que hablara en plural…

-Sí Gavin, ¿o me estás dando a entender que no quieres participar en la investigación conmigo? –preguntó sin mirarlo realmente, cerrando los ojos y apretando con más fuerza su cabeza.

-¡Claro que quiero! –Gritó Gavin sin poder contenerse- Le tendré todo listo y me presentaré al examen el día que usted me indique.

-Si, yo te informaré del día, dale tu número de celular a Anthea y estaremos en contacto –dijo dando la vuelta a la silla para quedar de espaldas.

-¿Qué soy tu asistente o qué? –preguntó Anthea aunque no sonaba muy ofendida. Por el contrario, le extendió el celular a Gavin para que él registrara sus datos directamente. El chico tomó el aparato con las manos temblorosas, por un momento olvidando todo lo que había sucedido y pensando únicamente en que ella iba a tener su número y que si tenía mucha (pero en verdad mucha) suerte, podría llamarle alguna vez.

-¿Estuvo aquí? –dijo Gail al llegar por fin a la oficina, sin aliento y con el rostro colorado. Quedó un poco contrariada cuando vio que parecían ajenos a su problema. Había tenido que detenerse en la puerta del edificio, si había algo que odiaba de si misma, era que no podía correr sin sentir que necesitaría oxígeno médico. Tal vez su madre tenía razón en parte, debía perder unos cuantos kilos. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué Gavin estaba sonriendo como idiota mientras tecleaba en un celular que no era el suyo, porque esa mujer bastante mayor lo miraba divertida y porque el hombre sentado en el fondo de la oficina parecía a punto de explotar por un dolor de cabeza.

-Si Gail, habló con el profesor Holmes y… -dijo Gavin sin verla, completamente perdido en el rostro de la mujer mayor.

-¿Y dónde se supone que está? –preguntó. Al instante Gavin la miró con pánico, había olvidado que el problema no eran sus tutorías sino el hecho de que por primera vez en casi un año, Greg había salido solo de su casa, estando aun muy reciente la situación de las pastillas.

-No lo sé –respondió sintiéndose un poco egoista, simplemente se había dejado ir por la felicidad de la noticia que el profesor Holmes le había dado. Gail sacó el celular, había marcado el número de Greg tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, lo tenía apagado, tal vez para evitar tener que ignorar sus llamadas.

Pero esta vez sonó, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces…

* * *

**9.00 am**

**Esquina de Victoria y Broadway, Londres.**

-¿Greg?

Escuchó la voz muy clara sobresaliendo sobre el ruido de fondo de la concurrida calle, se detuvo por inercia, no porque la reconociera o quisiera detenerse. Había caminado sin rumbo, en parte porque no le importaba a dónde se dirigiera, en parte porque quería de dejar de sentir el mar de emociones que lo habían embargado en la oficina de Mycroft. La sensación de haber perdido algo más lo estaba consumiendo, su perfecta ilusión de un amor incorruptible se había ido al demonio y sin embargo, gracias a eso, se había dado cuenta de todo el mal que les había hecho a sus hermanos y lo mucho que habían pagado ellos el accidente que él sufrió.

-Greg, te ves terrible –dijo la persona que lo había detenido, le costó trabajo reconocerlo, al igual que él se escondía tras una gorra de beisbol y lentes oscuros, pero la estatura, la complexión y el cabello rubio le trajó una imagen a la mente, la de la persona a la que le debía la vida.

-Joe –dijo y se acercó al hombre, se abrazaron como si alegraran mucho de verse, aunque en parte no lo hacían, por esa razón había evitado ponerse en esa situación, aunque se habían llamado por teléfono en algunas ocasiones, nunca se reunieron.- Tú también te ves terrible.

-Lo sé –dijo y comenzó a reír y sin realmente saber el porqué, a Greg le dieron ganas de reír por igual, porque había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que dolía demasiado.

Se sentaron en la barda del pequeño parque de Christchurch, al lado de personas que bebían café y platicaban. Se quedaron un buen rato sin hablar, tan sólo en la compañía del otro, lo cual estaba bien, no había presión, era un paso en la dirección correcta el poder estar juntos sin sentir necesidad de salir huyendo. Al poco tiempo Joe comenzó a hablar, le contó cosas muy similares a las que había vivido él, como la necesidad de ir a terapia y los pocos resultados obtenidos o que su equipo de fútbol lo había estado esperando hasta que les dijo que mejor dieran por terminado el contrato porque no pensaba regresar.

-¿Te rescindieron el contrato? –preguntó y Joe afirmó con la cabeza- Igual a mí.

-Espera, ¿ya no estás con el ManU?

-No, desde mediados de febrero –dijo Greg. Aquello nadie lo sabía, no había salido en las noticias y su compensación aun estaba por depositarse por lo cual Gail no se había dado cuenta de nada y él había obviado hablarle de ese tema, las firmas de los documentos habían sido en su casa, en esos días en que Gavin no estaba en la tarde con él y antes del incidente.- La verdad es que no iba a regresar, no era justo para el equipo.

-Lo mismo pensé yo. –respondió Joe y volvieron a caer en el silencio.

-Sería mejor si nos fueramos –dijo Greg de repente.

-Estoy de acuerdo, eso de estar sentados frente a Scotland Yard no es de mi agrado –respondió Joe y Greg sonrió, pensando en los días en que su padre le compró un casco típico de policia y él jugaba a que era un detective que resolvía casos muy complicados. Caminaron la corta distancia hasta la estacion de trenes de Victoria y antes siquiera de poder planearlo, habían tomado el tren de las 10 de la mañana de regreso a Brighton. Se dio un momento para prender su celular y más se tardó en hacerlo en que una llamada de Gail entró.

-Estoy bien Gail –después de dejar que su hermana se explayara.- Voy de regreso a Brighton, estoy con Joe.

Después de unos instantes de incredulidad por parte de Gail, le pasó el celular a Joe.

-Si, soy Joe –respondió y después de una serie de respuestas medio gritadas por su hermana, añadió:- No, no soy un vagabundo que está haciendo esto por unas libras.

Greg se empezó a reír, era muy típico de Gail decir esas cosas y después de todo no era como si tuviera la confianza de sus hermanos.

-No Gail, es que no teníamos muchas ganas de estar en Londres –aclaró Joe y por el tono de voz su hermana pareció tranquilizarse.- Nos vemos en tu casa.

Tras decir eso colgó y ambos hombres no se dijeron nada, en parte no comprendían muy bien el porqué se había encontrado, como una casualidad muy extraña y luego, porqué razón habían subido al tren y ahora estaban esperando llegar a una ciudad portuaria donde en general, no sucedía nada.

* * *

**11:15 hrs**

**Brighton & Hove City**

**Estación Falmer, frente al estadio de fútbol**

Sherlock Holmes cruzó frente a la estación de tren para llegar a tiempo a la cita que tenía con John. Entre 11:30 y 13:30 horas podrían entrenar en la cancha del estadio, lo cual era muy bueno. Seguía sin creer que tuviera algún provecho que él hiciera la prueba pero si eso significaba apoyar a John, entonces estaba de acuerdo. Chocó contra un tipo muy alto que se interponía en su camino y aunque le gritó algo, no le hizo el menor caso.

-Niño tonto –dijo Joe después de que el muchacho que chocó con él no le pidió discupa alguna. Greg se había quedado como clavado en el lugar, mirando la escena de cerca y aun así sin poderlo creer. Justo frente a él, sin prestarle atención, había pasado Sherlock Holmes, vestido con un pants, tenis con tacos especiales para jugar fútbol y un balón bajo el brazo. Parecía apurado y tenía la vista fija en el estadio por lo que no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada.

Porque ese era Sherlock Holmes, unos años más grande, delgado pero con la suficiente masa muscular en las piernas como para que creyera que podía manejar aquel balón. A estas alturas de su vida, ya no le costaba mucho creer que pudiera de repente toparselo, como si fuera lo más normal, como si fueran vecinos, como si todo este tiempo hubieran estado a dos casas de distancia.

Joe no supo muy bien qué hacer cuando Greg sin decirle nada, comenzó a seguir al chico ese que lo había chocado y tuvo que decidir entre quedarse esperando frente a la estación o cruzar la calle detrás de los dos. Se dirigieron al estadio donde todos podían pasar, las puertas abiertas de par en par por lo que no se detuvieron hasta que el pasillo los condujo directo al campo y tanto Greg como él, quedaron casi congelados sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Ahí estaban, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, dentro de un estadio, a la orilla del campo porque Greg había seguido a Sherlock sin poderlo evitar.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y aunque la espera fue corta, sé que no es lo mismo que tener capítulo diario jejeje.**_

_**Ahora, perdón por los saltos temporales y entre locaciones, de repente me sentí en obra de teatro jajaja.**_

_**Dicho esto, va mi instrospección: Se dan cuenta de que de verdad, si la vida no fuera tan impredecible, este par de dos (expresión incorrecta pero que adoro jejeje) se hubieran conocido sin lugar a dudas y habrían terminado juntos en la historia más rosa pastel del planeta? Arrrrgggghhhhh, tremendo. Creo que mis personajes me va a odiar por hacerlo tan complicado jajajaja. **_

_**Ahora, para quién se haga bolas, Joe es el portero de la selección inglesa y ahora cuando hable de Joe, Wayne o hasta de Javier, voy a dejar de usar apellidos para no volverlos personas reales sino mis personajes, va?**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo va a haber introducción de nuevos personajes, y la llegada de un nuevo OC (original character) tan esperado... bueno, por una persona jajaja (Terry, ya por fin amigo!, así que si tienes algún detalle para tu personaje pues dímelo que aun no lo escribo). Así que al final voy a terminar por hacer una lista de personajes con sus relaciones y demás ... para consulta general.**_

_**Otro punto: El 24 de mayo cumple un año mi página de Facebook Fuck Yeah Sherlock, si quieren pasar a dejar felicitaciones, yo encantada ehhh!**_

_**Y por último pero para mi, lo más importante, agradecimientos como es debido:**_

_**Terry: Londres es pueblo chico, ahora imagínate Brighton jajaja. Gracias muchas gracias amigo querido.**_

_**pervertida yaoista: Momento de inflexión amiga y claro que Greg tenía dos opciones, o volver a caer o levantarse y pues, espero que esos cojones que mostró lo sigan impulsando jejeje. Gracias por el comentario.**_

_**mashimaro: No sé desmayó pero creo que lo hubiera preferido jajaja. De nuevo no tengo manera de agradecerte que siempre me leas y comentes.**_

_**Runa: Wiii amiga creo que eres la único que shippea a Gavin con Anthea así como yo jajajaja. No llores, Greg cometió un error pero era necesario, no había terminado de tocar fondo y lo tenía que hacer. Gracias por todo amiga querida.**_

_**NatLB: Yo también lo vi en GoT y wow! Casi grito pero como en mi casa me censuran pues tuve que aparentar que nada sucedía jajaja. Y este se alargó aun más y tuve que cortarle jeje. Que bueno que siga siendo de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Yiyukimo: Es cierto, también shippeas a Gavin con Anthea... muajajaja. Ejem, primero que nada mil gracias, para mi es perfecto cuando te alargas así con una review, me encanta, así que si te sientes con la necesidad de hacerlo jejeje hazlo! Para mi la intensidad del momento, que finalmente sucedió de la manera en que jamás imaginaron, fue a tal grado que ni podían mirarse. Y eso me da una tristeza, las cosas que Mycroft dice del hermano de Greg y las barbaridades que le responde Greg, es tremendo. Y ¿ayudarte? ¿Yo? Pero claro! Dale que yo encantada.**_

_**LizieCoBlack: Oh wow, gracias por ambas reviews, la manera en que expresas lo que pasa por tu mente es demasiado genial. Me agrada que hayan podido relacionarse con Gail y Gavin, sé que es difícil querer a los personajes originales, de hecho, cuando inicie en el mundo de los fanfics, lo hice con personajes originales y me costó demasiado que los leyeran jajaja. Hasta ahora había evitado hacer eso con los del fandom de Sherlock, lo más que había aventurado era con los hermanos de Greg en Encuentros, pero sin darles el peso que tienen aquí los gemelos. A la madre de Greg le falta más, espero en algún momento se redima. **_

_**Hatsherlocked: Gracias por la review y de verdad que el que tu sigas leyendo y apreciando este fic, me hace feliz. A ver qué pasa, según yo ya lo tengo todo planeado, pero .. luego me dan mis ataques jejeje.**_

_**Scatterhearth: Ah pero claro que soy su hija y espero un día me reconozca jajajaja. Si, no fue tan maldito pero es que le tuve que cortar jajaja. Esperanzas? Las hay? No lo sé. Gracias por comentar.**_

_**AnnitaChibaKou: Claro que se necesitan pero todo anda medio torcido, lo siento jejeje. Gracias, mil gracias por comentar.**_

_**AracneeA: Owww que dijeras que es uno de los mejores que has leído me ha sacado la sonrisa más grande del mundo, mil gracias. Y si, eran las opciones, o besarse o agarrarse a golpes ... o desilusionarse... es peor no? Bua! Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**anahi: Tienes toda la razón, Greg tiene mucha culpa por encerrarse en su mundo y dejar todo de lado, no iba a terminar bien eso. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Aselie: Si, fue a propósito, todo rosa, lindo y con corazoncitos volando y buuummm! Muchas gracias por lo que dices, espero siga siendo de tu agrado. **_

_**Y pues si sólo lo leen y nunca ha comentado, mil gracias de todos modos! Y si alguna vez les queda una inquietud o ustedes desearía algo, díganlo, comenten! Cuando escribí "A time to love" iba a ser un fanfic de unos seis capítulos con un final tremendo. El final se conservó como epílogo (opcional) pero desarrollé la historia cuando comentaban cosas como "ojalá escribieras lo que dicen las cartas de John" o "que lindos se ven de niños, ojalá escribieras más". Y listo, de seis capítulos se volvieron 19 con final happy y corazoncitos volando jejeje. Y un epílogo horrendo. El chiste es que sus comentarios pueden hacer que escriba más sobre algo... como la escena de Joe, porque me dijeron que les gustaría saber qué piensa él.**_

_**Y gracias a quienes comentar en la página de Facebook y en los diversos grupos, como Marisol, Rocío y mi prima Annita, si no los menciono es que luego se me van las cabras y no recuerdo los nombres jajaja, comenten aquí y el no me deja olvidarlos.**_

_**Así que a darle con el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Saludos a todos y Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock, que vamos por un año! **_


	13. When is like a new beginning

**FOR THE ROSE AND THE LION 13**

**13: When is like a new beggining for you and for me.**

* * *

**12 abril 2007**

**Sevilla, España**

**Partido de vuelta, Champions League, Sevilla FC vs Tottenham FC**

Horas después de haber perdido el partido y quedar eliminados de la Copa, sus compañeros de equipo estaban en el hotel, completamente alcoholizados y teniendo unas ideas de lo más estúpidas. En general pasaba su tiempo con dos jugadores mayores que él, un defensa y un libero con bastantes años de experiencia. Pero esa vez, tanto Lee como Edgar no tenían ganas de absolutamente nada, bastante deprimidos por la derrota. Y sin embargo, estaban en España y no quería quedarse confinado al cuarto del hotel.

Por lo que, cuando dos jugadores que no solían ser titulares, le propusieron escapar para conocer la ciudad, no se negó. Debió haberlo hecho. Aquellos dos no eran nada buenos, cargaban con el mismo tipo de irresponsabilidad que lo dejó con la pierna fracturada unos años antes. No lo valoró, en aquellos días era joven y pensaba que su gran oportunidad estaba puesta para el siguiente Mundial, era casi seguro (para él) que estaría en la lista si se esforzaba lo suficiente en los siguientes dos años.

Sebastian Moran era defensa, realmente muy bueno, tenía la edad de Greg y le estaban dando oportunidades como cambio, ya había acumulado bastantes minutos de juego y si no fuera por la constante influencia de Jim, sería mucho más aceptado por el resto del equipo. Por el otro lado, Moriarty, le era casi imposible llamarlo James o Jim, no le tenía nada de aprecio y la verdad es que era reciproco, competían por la misma posición, delantero y Greg había jugado varios partidos de titular, el otro, ninguno.

Sevilla era un lugar perfecto, su vida nocturna bastante llamativa y había logrado beber sin tener dificultadas hasta como eso de la una de la mañana. El problema es que habían encontrado un grupo de chicas y chicos de la localidad que los llevaron a su local favorito para beber "rebujitos", hechos a base de vino, lo cual no era muy bueno para Greg. Si bien era capaz de beber cerveza tras cerveza como si nada, un poco de vino lo ponía mareado. NO tenía sentido, pero así era, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tomando era tarde y no había manera de negar que la bebida era sabrosa.

Tomó como diez antes de perder la cuenta.

Lo siguiente que supo era una serie de imágenes borrosas pasaron por sus ojos, nada comprensibles, hasta lograr enfocar sólo una, el rostro de Sebastian sobre él. Tenía su cabeza sobre su regazo y un trapo húmero en su frente, sintió sus dedos fríos en sus sienes y fue una sensación placentera que hizo que las cosas dejaran de moverse alocadamente. Y entonces pasó algo de lo que nunca estuvo seguro, ¿pasó o fue parte de la misma borrachera que traía encima? Cerró los ojos y antes de poder abrirlos, sintió los labios de Sebastian sobre los suyos y a los pocos instantes, su lengua acariciaba con delicadeza y trataba de hacer que abriera su boca.

No.

Aún en esos días Greg estaba muy seguro de algo, no quería nada con nadie más, sólo con una persona en especial y se repetía que no era obsesión, sino un deseo muy grande de hacer lo que creía correcto. Sin embargo estaba mareado y muy desubicado, por lo que comenzó a corresponder aquel beso y a pensar, bueno, "no es como si Sebastian no estuviera como para morirse ¿verdad? Además, mañana nadie recordará nada…"

Bueno, Greg pensaba que él no recordaría nada.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que alguien literalmente arrancó a Sebastian de su lado, provocando que su cabeza diera un sonoro golpe contra el piso. Ni siquiera se pudo quejar, se quedó un poco hipnotizado por el hecho de que Moriarty jalara a Sebastian como si este le perteneciera, como si no fuera nada más que un muñeco. Y eso que Moriarty era más bajo que Greg y Sebastian era un defensa de más de 1.90 cm y pura masa muscular. No escuchó nada de lo que dijeron, porque el golpe de su cabeza y el movimiento hicieron que sus oídos zumbaran como locos y lo único que podía era ver como aquello parecía una pelea de amantes.

Dioses, no era algo en lo que quisiera inmiscuirse.

Y es que tampoco el ambiente del fútbol se prestaba para eso. Todos eran como hermanos (o enemigos a muerte), pero algo más, generalmente no se sabía de nada más y nadie preguntaba.

Y desaparecieron. Los dos salieron del lugar dejando a Greg atrás y si no fuera porque el grupo de chicos y chicas con el que habían estado bebiendo se compadecieron de su suerte, habría aparecido durmiendo la borrachera en la cárcel o algo por el estilo. Alguien le preguntó a quién podía llamar y Greg respondió que a Lee. El defensa coreano respondió y apareció en el lugar una media hora después. En parte era como su hermano mayor y lo miraba a él como si fuera un niñito loco, sin embargo, respiró aliviado de que sólo fuera eso, que no supiera cómo beber vino y ya.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? –le preguntó el coreano. Greg estaba desparramado en el taxi, su cabeza buscando apoyo para evitar el movimiento normal del vehículo y dejando poco espacio para su compañero.

-Aburrido –respondió, sin poder realmente elaborar algo coherente y para su sorpresa, Lee se rió, debía ser cierto que lo consideraba aun un niñito sin experiencia al que había que encaminar y no dejar que se desviara.

-Por fortuna no te pasó nada –dijo mientras el taxi se detenía frente al hotel.- ¿Y a dónde fueron el "dúo nefasto"?

Pero no hubo respuesta. En el instante en que se abrió la puerta alguien se abalanzó sobre ellos y entre gritos, su entrenador fue llamado. Alguien decía ¡Greg y Lee están bien! ¡Ellos están bien! Fue cuando toda la borrachera desapareció de su cuerpo, había olvidado que había llegado al centro de Sevilla en un auto rentado y que cuando Sebastian y Moriarty lo dejaron en el bar, el estado de Moriarty debía ser muy similar al suyo, pues estuvo bebiendo al parejo.

Las imágenes en la televisión mostraban un automóvil destrozado por el impacto contra la fuente de Híspalis, considerada un monumento de la ciudad. Hablaban de dos futbolistas involucrados, sus compañeros. Ese día la carrera de Sebastian terminó por una lesión en rodilla a raíz de que alguna parte metálica del automóvil acabó destrozando la articulación. Y Moriarty tuvo una concusión que al final no fue nada grave, sólo necesitó reposo.

No volvió a ver a Sebastian, ni siquiera se sintió capaz de ir al hospital como hicieron la mayoría de sus compañeros. Moriarty siguió en el equipo y fue el año en que a pesar de no tener la titularidad, el Manchester United lo compró y él se alegró de poder irse. Aprendió mucho ese día y aunque lo tacharan de aburrido, se moderaba terriblemente cuando salía a festejar con Wayne y luego con Javier. Era mejor detenerse, aunque ellos siguieran a él le daba tiempo para recuperarse y de esa manera, poder llevar al par de bultos de regreso de sus alocadas "salidas a empedarse".

Y sin embargo, durante años había tenido la espinita de volver a ver a Sebastian, un poco de culpa por no mostrarle su apoyo en el momento más oscuro de su carrera. El pensamiento de hacer algo por él cruzó por su mente, pero ¿qué podría hacer por Sebastian ahora que tantos años habían pasado?

* * *

**29 de mayo del 2015**

**Durante el trayecto de Londres a Brighton**

Greg se quedó callado después de contarle a Joe lo que sucedió con Mycroft, le tenía una vez más confianza aunque no tenía muy bien idea de porqué, si venía a encontrarlo tanto tiempo después.

-Bueno, ahora dime ¿qué respuesta quieres que te de? –preguntó y no supo a qué se refería. Lo miró parpadeando, tratando de comprender qué le estaba preguntando.

-Sí, me refiero a si quieres la respuesta educada, que evidencia que te escuché pero que no me quiero comprometer a más –dijo Joe.- O prefiere la respuesta sincera, esa que te daría un amigo que te conoce desde hace muchos años y que sabe por lo que has pasado.

-La respuesta sincera –dijo Greg sabiendo que no le iba a gustar escucharla pero que de todos modos sería lo mejor.

-Lo arruinaste –dijo como tal Joe y Greg sintió que la opresión en su pecho disminuía, no lo iba a negar, venía sintiéndose muy mal por eso, porque creía que había reaccionado de la peor manera- era la primera vez que lo veías y le fuiste a gritar cosas horribles cuando se suponía que tendrías que ayudar a tu hermano.

-Lo sé –respondió, las palabras habían sido duras, pero las sabía ciertas.

-No tenía la culpa, tan sólo siguió las reglas y si tu hermano tenía alguna situación especial, debió haber hablado con él sinceramente en vez de esperar a la consecuencia de las faltas.

-Lo llamó mentiroso –dijo Greg tratando de que no sonará a mera excusa.

-Trata de comprender, tu hermano se apellida Sanders, no Lestrade –continuó Joe.- Gavin debió haber buscando otra opción para explicarle la situación.

Y si, esa era la realidad, si tal vez Gavin hubiera comentado todo con Mycroft en vez de sólo faltar. Tal vez…

-No es bueno Greg, encerrarse en uno mismo, no es bueno pensar que la misería de uno es exclusiva, que nadie más sufre. Entiendo todo lo que sientes Greg, pero no des por sentado que las cosas se podrán arreglar si no pones de tu parte.

Joe cambió su expresión por completo, se veía ensimismado, la tristeza de su mirada de hizo más evidente y no levantó la cabeza antes de seguir hablando.

-Seis semanas después del accidente yo no me movía, no salía de mi cuarto, no hablaba con nadie. Ella, mi novia, Kimberly, lo intentó muchas veces, hacerme reaccionar; pero con todos era igual, yo no los miraba, no aceptaba siquiera el hecho de que estaban ahí, a mi lado. Un día llegó llorando, la había dejado de ver lo que parecían unos días, pero luego supe que estuvo lejos más de una semana. No me interesó saber qué le pasaba, no le pregunté que era lo que le dolía de esa manera. Mis padres me gritaron, también otros familiares entraron a mi cuarto a exigir que reaccionara, pero no podía, creía que debían aceptar mi dolor y aguantarlo, pasara lo que pasara.

Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y Greg sabía que no era momento para hablar, que debía dejar que recupera el aliento. Lo que le contaba le sonaba muy familiar, él había caído en la misma actitud por meses, encerrado en la casa de Brighton, negándose al mundo.

-Después de año nuevo acepté salir con mi hermana, caminábamos por la calle mirando aparadores cuando la encontré. Ella no me dijo nada, dio media vuelta y se alejó. Me sentí ofendido y cuando le dije a mi hermana lo insensible que era ella, me miró duramente y soltó la cachetada más dolorosa de mi vida. Ahí fue cuando me explicó la razón de sus lágrimas y de la indignación de la familia y mi hermana creyó que lo sabía pero no, estaba completamente volcado en mi y no me enteré de nada.

Greg creyó que su amigo necesitaba hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que lo entendía, puso su mano sobre la suya y esperó.

-Mi novia tuvo un aborto espontaneo, a las 11 semanas de embarazo, intentó decírmelo pero yo no la escuché. Se sintió sola y desesperada y yo no estuve cuando me necesitaba. Me equivoqué y no puedo hacer nada por corregirlo, ella ya no me quiere en su vida porque sabe que la puedo abandonar como lo hice una vez. Así que Greg, no arruines lo bueno en tu vida, sabes que podrías perderlo en cualquier momento.

Greg no tenía palabras para responder, sólo le quedaba la sensación de haberse equivocada de la manera más terrible.

* * *

**29 de mayo del 2015**

**12:30 hrs**

**Estadio Falmer**

-Son muy malos.

No fue necesario decir nada más, aunque multitud de adjetivos se habían formado en sus mentes. Terribles, deplorables, espantosos, horrorosos, patéticos, débiles y sobretodo, aficionados. No eran jugadores profesionales y eso se veía desde kilómetros a la redonda y tal vez eso no hubiera sido tan malo, si por lo menos hubieran tenido algo de talento para jugar, pero había unos que podía ser nombrados la definición del futbolista "tronco".

Suspiraron.

Llevaban una hora sentados en la banca, como si se tratara de los directores técnicos, muchos pasaban frente a ellos tratando de lucirse de cierta manera y fallando miserablemente. Todos menos unos cuantos, destacados entre el mar de jugadores inservibles. Se habían informado de la situación del equipo, desesperada, incapaz de pagar el salario de un profesional y sin embargo, ni siquiera así se podría justificar el aparecer con gente de tan poco talento.

-Con excepción de ese delantero –dijo Joe señalando a Sherlock. En parte Greg estaba incrédulo cuando siguió al chico dentro del estadio, pero al verlo jugar supo que era pura intuición, su juego era instinto, "adivinando" de cierta manera el movimiento del contrario y adelantándose a lo que sucedería. Casi podía saltarse a los defensas, no es que jugaran muy bien, con excepción de dos, que estuvieron a punto de detenerlo en varias ocasiones.

-El portero parece rana –apuntó Joe de nuevo y Greg asintió. El portero del que hablaban, el chico rubio, era bajo para los estándares, digo, ni compararlo con Joe porque la diferencia de altura era irrisoria. Pero lo compensaba con una energía que parecía interminable, gran capacidad de observación y unas piernas tan fuertes que le permitían brincar muy alto.- Prácticamente cubre lo mismo que yo y es tan pequeñito.

Greg se echó a reír, la apreciación era correcta y sin embargo, no parecía importar. Era un excelente portero, uno que no se podía pasar por alto y era el segundo jugador que valía la pena de entre el mar que parecía no saber qué hacer dentro de una cancha. Saber patear un balón no era lo miso que saber jugar fútbol y eso era obvio para cualquier que los viera.

-El mediocampista se esfuerza mucho, tiene buena técnica –dijo de nuevo Joe quien estaba mirando todo con ojo crítico y bastante interesado. Greg simplemente lo veía como siempre, "sirve" o "no sirve", no era para él difícil saber con quién podría acoplarse adecuadamente, sobretodo si podían seguirle el paso o iban a quedar agotados en cuestión de minutos. Durante mucho tiempo no tuvo que preocuparse, su equipo estaba formado por gente que lo entendía y con quien le era fácil jugar, no podía pedir mejor compañero que Wayne y sin embargo, viendo a Sherlock jugar como si nada más existiera, como si todo se resumiera en el balón, supo que entendía la sensación de plenitud que daba vivir el juego.

Mientras seguían mirando a los pocos jugadores que valían la pena, notó un pequeño fallo en la técnica de Sherlock, cada que hacía un quiebre torcía la rodilla de una manera que podría causarle una lesión. De nuevo, hizo algo sin pensar, se levantó y trotó hasta donde estaba Sherlock, aunque llevaba tenis normales pensaba que podría ayudarle al chico a corregir ese pequeño detalle. No pensó mucho en lo que hacía hasta que estuvo frente a él y tuvo que restarle un poco de importancia al hecho de que lo miraba como si no fuera la gran cosa, como si hubiera estado esperando a que hiciera justamente eso.

-Lo estás haciendo ligeramente mal, te ayudo –dijo y puso a Sherlock a hacer movimientos repetitivos, correr, frenar, quebrar, dar un pase. Una y otra vez ante la atenta mirada de Joe y de John y luego de todos y cada uno de los jugadores que usaban la cancha, porque no podían despegar los ojos de aquello, porque poco a poco lo reconocieron, porque además de todo parecía estar disfrutando de algo tan sencillo, como hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de algo.

* * *

**13 de junio 2015**

**Brighton**

**06:30 hrs**

El día de hoy era decisivo, aunque toda la semana había sido pesada, entre el cierre del semestre y las prácticas, estaba exhausto. Es que hacerlo como hobbie era una cosa, llevaba jugando muchos años y nunca había sido como esta semana, y la previa para ser sinceros; sus entrenadores habían hecho un buen trabajo y sin embargo, en catorce días mejoró su técnica casi al 100%. No era que no lo agradeciera, lo hacía, pero sentía que tenía la necesidad de dormir dos días seguidos.

De por sí la vida con Sherlock era una locura. Tenían casi un año viviendo juntos, en su cuarto, dos camas, dos escritorios, dos clósets, por fortuna, un baño y nada más. La verdad era un lugar pequeño y el diseño del dormitorio era pasadísimo de moda, de los años 60's, pero la universidad lo consideraba un joya arquitectónica. No tenían televisión y a Sherlock no le agradaba ir a la sala común para verla en compañía de los chicos y chicas con los que vivían, por lo que terminaban viendo alguna película en la computadora.

La mitad de las veces era desesperante, porque revisaba sus cosas, leía sus libros, arrancaba páginas ("esto no sirve, esto tampoco"), corregía sus trabajos para las clases, borraba sus imágenes que había bajado para su blog y trataría de encontrar la contraseña para entrar a él y por milésima vez no lo haría y aventaría la computadora a la cama en el segundo exacto para que John la agarra y evitara su triste destino de quedar estampada contra el piso.

Y es que la contraseña era algo tan, pero tan personal, que Sherlock tendría que sentir lo mismo y expresarlo de la misma forma que John para poderla adivinar. Y luego estaba el hecho de que la mitad de sus profesores no querían volver a verlo y él toleraba a la otra mitad sólo para poder entrar a los laboratorios. A veces, sin nada que hacer porque había entregado todos los trabajos de las clases en las que no era bien recibido, Sherlock se encontraba siguiendo a John, a todos lados. Y a John no le molestaba, la verdad no lo hacía, pero todos a su alrededor parecían apreciar muy poco la presencia de su compañero de cuarto.

Para Sherlock la escuela no era nada complicada, con John la historia era diferente y a veces le daban las tres de la mañana y aun estaba escribiendo algún ensayo con fecha de entrega para ese mismo día. Y no lo dejaba solo, aunque lo primero que ofrecía era ayudarlo pero John se negaba, Sherlock se quedaba a su lado y tampoco dormía, leyendo un libro de lo que fuera con tal de tener su espalda pegada a la de John. Y eso era bueno, cada segundo de sus días eran monopolizados por él y a pesar de no tener cabeza para nada más, logró completar el semestre con calificaciones ligeramente por debajo de la excelencia.

Las vacaciones las pasaron en Brighton. John no tenía nada a lo que regresar a Londres, sus padres estaban con Harry en el hospital, la temporada de frío era terrible para ella y cualquier catarro se convertía en neumonía. Así que no había cena de Navidad, ni regalos, ni nada. Y en Baker Street las cosas estaban más o menos igual, con Mycroft en posición fetal sin interesarse por nada ni por nadie, la verdad no era algo que quisiera que Sherlock viera. Anthea sugirió que lo dejaran con ella, que haría lo más posible por sacarlo de su miseria.

Pero John sabía que eso era imposible.

Y al final todo se resumía al aquí y ahora, cuando tomaron la decisión de hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo de Brighton donde por el simple hecho de entrar a la nómina serían profesionales, aunque les pagaran lo mismo que si trabajaran en una cafetería. Y hasta ahí todo estaba normal, pero una semana antes las cosas habían cambiado ligeramente. Cuando entraron al estadio había ya mucha gente y casi ninguno tenía ni tres gramos de talento y era desagradable que estuvieran ocupando la cancha.

Lograron usar la portería durante algunos minutos y se sentía bien estar ahí, imaginar que el estadio podía estar lleno de gente que los apoyara sólo a ellos, que estuviera ahí por ellos. Cuando armaron un partido entre varios de los que no eran tan malos jugando, la evaluación de John fue rápida, los defensas servían, un mediocampista y Sherlock, los demás, terribles. Eran muy pocos como para armar un equipo, había mucho trabajo por hacer.

Así que cuando una de las dos personas que los observaba desde la banca, tal vez podrían ser ayudantes del director técnico, se levantó para quitarse la gorra y lentes oscuros y fue a pararse junto a Sherlock para corregir un defecto en su técnica, sintió casi como recibir una descarga eléctrica a través de su cuerpo. Esa persona era Greg Lestrade y estaba jugando de nuevo.

Lo que llevaba a John de nuevo al presente y al hecho de que Sherlock le había contado que algo pasó entre Mycroft y Greg y que fue la razón por la cual no los visitó los dos sábado previos. Muchos mensajes intercambiados con Anthea rellenaron los espacios vacíos de lo que Sherlock le había dicho y una llamada con Molly le informó que Mycroft había faltado dos días al trabajo. Lo cual era una aberración, ese hombre no faltaba a trabajar pero por nada del mundo. John estaba preocupado y lo estaba aun más porque el viernes que había hablado con él le dijo que el sábado estaría ahí sin falta para verlos entrenar.

Ay no.

-Debemos decirle.

Estaban caminando ya con dirección, debían estar muy temprano. En primera, conocerían al director técnico, lo cual era importante, pero de más relevancia aun era el hecho de ellos estarían ahí, de que sus amigos irían a verlos y eso lo ponía exageradamente nervioso.

-¿Decirle? –preguntó Sherlock distraídamente. La verdad es que caminaba sin prestar mucha atención al entorno, confiando en que John evitara que cruzara una calle irresponsablemente y muriera aplastado por un coche. Lo cual lo hizo sonreír, pues había llegado a urgencias años antes precisamente por eso, por caminar de manera distraída y ser golpeado por un auto. Y sin ese momento, todo sería diferente, para mal, estaba seguro de que esas horas compartidas con Gregory Lestrade les habían dado sentido a sus vidas. Aunque no pensaba mucho en eso, no tenía importancia darle mil vueltas a las cosas que habían sucedido, por lo mismo, no entendía ni sentía ninguna empatía por s hermano, sumido en su propia tristeza.

No era la mejor persona para opinar sobre aquello, con los años que vivió sumido en la oscuridad de su mente. Ahora era diferente, porque estaba con John y si por alguna razón, la que fuera, ya no estaba con John, movería cielo, mar y tierra para tenerlo de nuevo a su lado. Así de simple, nada se podía interponer entre ambos. Y lo mismo debería haber hecho su hermano, otra cosa más que sólo llamar por teléfono. Eso había sido muy tibio, muy cómodo de su parte.

-Sí, decirle a tu hermano que se va a encontrar con él –le aclaró John, pensaba que no era necesario ser tan específico, era obvio de lo que hablaba.

-No te preocupes por Mycroft, es un adulto capaz de soportar la impresión de verlo –respondió fríamente y John de verdad esperaba que fuera así, lo último que quería era un escena con gritos, llanto o cosas espantosas. Aunque también podía estar exagerando, tal vez sería un día como tantos, se pararía en el campo y el entrenador se daría cuenta de lo malos que eran y los sacaría.

-Nosotros somos los buenos John, deja de pensar lo contrario –dijo y siguió caminando. Pasaron frente a la estación de trenes y estaba llegando el de las siete de la mañana, después de unos minutos vieron bajar a toda la pandilla. Ahí estaban las chicas, Anthea y Molly, además de Mike, la señora Holmes y por supuesto, Mycroft. Parecía que venía arrastrando los pies, sintiéndose miserable sólo de existir y John se repitió una vez más que si Sherlock decía que no le advirtiera de la inminente presencia de Greg, entonces no lo haría.

Lo que lo tomó por sorpresa fue ver a su madre salir detrás de Mycroft.

-¡Mamá! –gritó sin pensarlo y fue corriendo a recibirla.

-¡John! –dijo ella dejándose llevar por la emoción de ver a su hijo. No podía decir que la extrañaba, porque entonces llevaría extrañándola años, estaba acostumbrado a su ausencia, pero era bueno que estuviera ahí, cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo importante, algo que podía cambiar su vida.

-¿Cómo es qué estás aquí? –preguntó sinceramente, no buscaba ofenderla, pero su madre no había estado en la vida de su hijo desde siempre, concentrada en Harry y sólo en ella.

-La madre de Sherlock, me dijo que hoy es un día especial –respondió y eso no le decía nada a John, porque había habido días importantes antes, aunque ninguno como este, donde un sueño se podía cumplir, donde podría significar jugar aunque fuera por unos meses, con dos de sus grandes ídolos.

-Gracias por venir –y tras decir esto John la abrazó. Caminaron detrás de los demás y Sherlock se puso a la altura de Mycroft, pensó que tal vez le diría algo, pero se mantuvieron en silencio.

El camino al estadio era corto, en menos de cinco minutos estaba cruzando las puertas y se dirigieron por el pasillo a la cancha. Les permitieron la entrada a las gradas, tomaron asiento cerca de una de las porterías. Mycroft sentado al lado de Anthea, respondía por puro cortesía a sus intentos de platica, Molly miraba emocionada todo y Mike sacaba fotos con el celular. Era un estadio espectacular, digno de la liga Premier, con un diseño cuadrado en las gradas que permitía muy buena visibilidad desde donde fuera.

John y Sherlock comenzaron a calentar, hicieron estiramientos y luego corrieron juntos en la cancha. Otras dos personas se acercaron a ellos, dos chicos muy altos que se veían de más edad, después, los acompañó una tercera persona, un muchacho de constitución física delgada pero que se veía con mucha resistencia. Los cinco siguieron corriendo sin prestarles atención a los demás.

Todo era como se suponía debía ser, aunque no sabían qué esperar de aquella extraña prueba para entrar a un equipo de fútbol casi en la quiebra. En las gradas, Mycroft tenía sus ojos clavados en su hermano, en la manera en que frenaba y cambiaba de rumbo, en como ese movimiento, le recordaba a Greg, era eso o de verdad estaba enloqueciendo o lo más probable, que plano había caído muy bajo en su obsesión.

Por eso fue para todos una especie de shock verlo aparecer detrás de Sherlock, como antes, como siempre, por supuesto estaba más delgado, pero eso no parecía afectarle, su presencia en la cancha era imponente. Gregory Lestrade estaba vestido con un short blanco, una sencilla playera azul y sus tenis de la suerte, esos que usaba antes de tener que ser patrocinado por alguna marca. Gregory Lestrade tenía el balón entre sus manos y acomodó a su equipo, tomando el puesto de capitán. Del otro lado, su oponente, Joe Hart, trataba de arreglar a sus jugadores. Era injusto, le habían tocado los más piedra.

En las gradas, Mycroft se había levantado y miraba todo sin poder creer nada de lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, porque ahí estaba él y no parecía roto, no parecía estarse hundiendo. Parecía haber salido de nuevo a la superficie y estar respirando sin problemas, parecía estar vivo, parecía ser otra vez la persona de la que se había enamorado años atrás.

* * *

**13 de junio del 2015**

**08:30 hrs **

-Es la primera vez que entrarás al estadio, espero te lleves una buena impresión –dijo la mujer que iba con él dentro del automóvil.

-No le veo el caso, ¿para qué esforzarse? –dijo él y siguió mirando el camino, a lo lejos, la mole del estadio se iba acercando poco a poco y no pudo evitar sentir la emoción del jugador, que deseaba estar dentro, respirar el juego, vivir minuto a minuto.

-Porque si vendemos el equipo estando aun dentro de la segunda o primera liga, tendremos mejores ganancias –respondió ella con esa voz que se le antojaba grosera, aunque para los demás podría resultar seductora.

-Lo venderán de todos modos –dijo él y sintió una desesperanza terrible. Ella era de su familia, prima segunda, pero era casi una extraña. Ninguno de ellos lo había acompañado en los días terribles después de su lesión, ninguno se había interesado por su persona hasta ahora, cuando no iban a pagar una libra demás por un entrenador para un equipo en desgracia.

Y sin embargo, era su oportunidad para demostrarles que podía lograr mucho más de lo que todos pensaban.

-Sebastian, eso no es de tu incumbencia –dijo ella y no se molestó en mirarla.- Aunque tal vez te interese esto.

Le mostraba su celular, para ser más específicos, una fotografía en su cuenta de Twitter. Y la verdad es que tuvo que agarrar el aparato para acercarlo a sus ojos y leer lo que decía la persona que la había compartido.

_Greg Lestrade está jugando en el estadio Falmer #lestrade #falmer #brighton #wow_

-No puede ser –dijo y es que era increíble, Greg había desaparecido después del accidente, estaba vivo pero nadie había conseguido más que una foto en el aeropuerto a su regreso a Londres. Y ahora esto, no tenía ningún sentido.

-Pues lo podrás comprobar en unos momentos más –dijo la mujer al ver que el automóvil se acercaba al estadio y entraba al estacionamiento.

-Irene, no sé si podré… -intentó decir pero la mirada enojada de su prima evitó que continuara. Respiró profundo, tenía que poder, enfrentarse de nuevo a Greg a quién no veía desde Sevilla. Entendía que jamás lo hubiera buscando, entendía que ni siquiera le había visitado en el hospital cuando el resto de sus compañeros si lo hicieron.

-Muy bien Sebastian, es hora de redimirte –dijo ella y abrió la puerta del automóvil para dejar bajar a su primo, quien como desde años antes caminaba con la rodilla inestable, cuidando cada paso para no caer, sin poder confiar en su articulación que le había quedado destrozada, lesión que lo había alejado para siempre del fútbol. Por lo menos como jugador, era lo que se repetía, por lo menos como jugador.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y por la paciencia. Estaba metida con el reto de "La maldición del de abajo". Es un Mystrade todo fluffy y lindo, pueden leerlo, para que vean lo linda que puedo llegar a ser, de verdad, nada de angst, puro romance lemonoso.**_

_**Ahora, sentando más bases para dos personajes que me vienen a causar un poco de tremor entre mis personajes. Si señores, Sebastian Moran entra al juego y vieron lo que hizo con Greg? Osea qué le pasa? Jajaja, además, la promesa de Moriarty, por si alguien lo extrañaba y además, causando angustia hasta para mí, Irene Adler. Puaj.. jajajaja pero ni modo, he de mover sus seguridades un poco. **_

_**Y pido perdón, si alguien es de Sevilla y he escrito alguna aberración, lo siento tanto. Me podrían invitar para conocer su ciudad y las bebidas típicas jajaja yo encantada vale? xD**_

_**Digo, no sé si disculparme por Brighton de la misma manera jajajajaja... ok.**_

_**Agradecimientos como es debido:**_

_**mashimaro: Mil gracias por tus comentarios, como siempre, eres un gran apoyo. Y si, Sherlock lo saca de la burbuja pero también Joe lo empuja un poquito más.**_

_**Isa no Tenshi: Exacto, están destinados pero nadie dijo que eso lo haría más fácil jejejeje. Muchas gracias por comentar.**_

_**Runa: Perdón perdón, pero es que si no tocan fondo estos dos no harán las cosas como deben. Gracias por comentar querida.**_

_**Hatsherlocked: Tienes razón, ante los ojos de Greg Mycroft no es el mismo, pero le impresionó más el cambio emocional que el físico, por eso no le di tanta importancia. Muchas gracias por comentar.**_

_**pervertida yaoista: Lo están, destinados y con bastantes oportunidades para lograrlo, espero sepan aprovechar lo que tiene, porque no se han perdido. Gracias por comentar.**_

_**NatLB: Claro, toda la angustia vale la pena, yo lo sé jejeje. Me falta abundar más en las dos semanas en que comienzan a entrenar con Greg pero he llenado los espacios poco a poco. Muchas gracias por comentar.**_

_**Itsaso Adhara: Muchas gracias, porque si te causo angustia tu me sacas suspiros con tu fanfic jejejeje .. ufff .. aun recuerdo lo que leí jejeje. Y si, todo se confabula para que se acerquen pero no se toquen, para que estén a un paso y retrocedan dos, terrible. Gracias por comentar.**_

_**Yiyukimo: Tienes toda la razón del mundo, oh si. Y me falta, dejé unos espacios sin llenar, entre Greg y Sherlock, a propósito, para ir moviendo la historia, pero si, tienes razón y me sorprendes siempre que me analizas las escenas porque no puedo creer que haya logrado transmitir todo lo que quería. Aun me sorprende que sea capaz de eso. Quise unir más a Greg y Joe, porque ahora es él su mejor amigo, lo necesita demasiado y como dije, cuando uno sufre, no significa que los demás no lo hacen, que el mundo se detiene y no pasa nada, rara vez es tan sencillo. Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, me encanta y lo sabes.**_

_**Terry: Ya apareció pero me falta que empiecen a jugar jajaja, gracias amigo.**_

_**ladyblue: Lo siento, aun pido perdón por cargarme a todos los otros. Pero si amiga, están siendo crueles y se están equivocando, ya lo dijo Joe. Gracias por comentar.**_

_**AnnitaChibaKou: Oh si, la angustia se vuelve mi fuerte y no quisiera todo solucionarlo así jajajaa, así que doy un poco de esperanza y voy revelando más actores. Muchas gracias por todo l oque dices.**_

_**Lena: No te quiero matar jejejeje pero si, Mycroft también perdió pero sigo pensando que debió haberlo intentando, aunque tal vez no ayuda no ser del gobierno británico jejeje. Muchas gracias por lo que dices, espero siga siendo de tu agrado.**_

_**Alex: Y por tu comentario, que me pareció muy adecuado, fue que tuve que poner a Joe a centrar a Greg, para que se diera cuenta de lo terrible que hizo, sin darle una oportunidad a Mycroft. Muchas gracias por lo que dices, de verdad.**_

_**Jessy: Sigo maravillada de que comentaras los 12 capítulos, mil gracias y si, Mycroft no hizo nada malo pero tampoco debió catalogar de mentiroso a Gavin, pero bueno... todo pasa por algo jejeje. Gracias de verdad!**_

_**Y gracias por quienes preguntan por el fanfic en las página de Facebook (Fuck Yeah Sherlock), como Jazmín y Rocío. Gracias a mi prima, Annita también y a todos los que leen, han marcado como favorito y siguen esta historia.**_

_**Como se han dado cuenta, voy rellenando espacios en la historia, así que si desean saber algo de lo que no escribí, no está demás pedirlo jejeje. Saludos a todos y comenten por favor, que la autora está hambrienta y los comentarios alimentan.**_


	14. Hello, nice to meet you

**For the Rose and the Lion 14**

Nota: _Letra cursiva para pensamientos y mensajes de Greg, __**letra cursiva y en negritas para pensamientos y mensajes de Mycroft.**_

* * *

**14: Hello, nice to meet you**

**29 de mayo 2015**

**14:30 hrs**

Greg estaba tirando en el pasto sin poder aun creer lo que acababa de suceder. Alguien, de alguna manera, le habían conseguido un par de tenis adecuados para la cancha y había estado corrigiendo la técnica de Sherlock como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. En sí, era lo más natural del mundo, el chico tenía talento pero no estaba nada pulido, era muy silvestre por decirlo de alguna manera y necesita de mucho entrenamiento. Y sin embargo, una vez que les dijeron que tenían que desocupar la cancha y la mayoría de los jugadores comenzó a irse, todo el peso de sus acciones comenzó a caer sobre de él. Había jugado, se había puesto los tenis y había jugado al lado de Sherlock para hacerlo cambiar y mejorar ciertos movimientos, y por el momento, eso había sido demasiado.

-¿Estás bien? –escuchó la voz de Joe preocupada a su lado, y aunque sabía que estaba ahí, a unos cuantos centímetros, se sentía separado de la realidad, a miles de kilómetros, mucho tiempo atrás. No estaba en Brasil, se tenía que repetir una y otra vez, no le iba a pasar nada, el día de mañana podría levantarse y ver a sus hermanos y todo estaría bien.

-Creo que está teniendo un ataque de pánico –dijo una voz desconocida.

-¿Deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia? –preguntó otra voz desconocida y fue lo que necesitaba para abrir los ojos y levantase como si su columna estuviera hecha de resorte.

-¡No! –gritó sin poderlo evitar.- Nada de ambulancias.

Y es que lo último que quería era subirse nuevamente a una.

Tal vez fue extraño que pasara de un estado catatónico a la acción en cuestión de instantes, asustó un poco a varios de los presentes, excepto tal vez a Joe, que lo miraba con un poco de preocupación y al mismo tiempo, veía la misma emoción en él. Estaban en una cancha, estaban dentro de un estadio y estaban bien. El portero lo ayudó a levantarse y se encontró rodeado de varios chicos que lo miraban como si de una aparición se tratara y es que no podía decir que todos los habían reconocido, ni él ni Joe lucían como se suponía que debían de verse, por lo que fueron muy pocos los que se quedaron a ver qué más sucedía.

-¿Tal vez podamos seguir entrenando mañana? –dijo el defensa que mejor hacía su trabajo, un chico más o menos de la estatura de Joe y que no se veía tan joven como Sherlock, debía ya tener más de veinte años y parecía que había jugado previamente aunque tal vez no a nivel profesional.

-Sí, podríamos repetirlo mañana –respondió Greg caminando sostenido aun de Joe, sintiendo que no era capaz de mantenerse en pie si se soltaba, a su amigo no parecía molestarse por lo que se dirigieron a la salida, por el mismo pasillo por el que habían entrado. Sherlock se mantuvo detrás de él, callado, había hecho varios comentarios y observaciones durante el tiempo que estuvieron jugando, pero después se guardó todo lo que hubiera querido decir. Y Greg pensaba que así era mejor, porque no sabía qué podría decirle al chico después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Parecía que su vida volvía a estar de cabeza, aunque para ser sincero la sensación de liberación después de haber jugado por más de una hora era maravillosa. Estaba vivo de nuevo, porque su vida siempre había sido el fútbol, porque sin eso no tenía mucho más a lo que recurrir. Y lo había dejado por decisión propia, porque las imágenes de aquel día lo acosaban y porque no tenía el valor para enfrentarlas. Porque él había salido y ellos no y hasta ahora, hasta ese día, no había apreciado el regalo que le habían hecho.

Y Joe tenía razón, le había tocado vivirlo en carne propia, su propio conflicto por sólo haber conseguido ayudar a Greg ese día y además, el haberle fallado en el momento más importante a su novia. No podía seguir encerrado en sí mismo, dejando que los demás se preocuparan y alteraran todo en sus vidas por él. No era muy tarde, estaba seguro de que si hablaban con servicios escolares podrían recibir a sus hermanos en las universidades que habían elegido como primera opción en vez de Universidad de Sussex y aunque sería difícil convencerlos de irse, podría lograrlo. No volvería a hacer nada estúpido, no les podía pagar de esa manera.

¿Y Mycroft?

Sin darse cuenta estaba caminando solo por el pasillo y cuando la luz del exterior lo encegueció, cerró los ojos por un instante y recordó lo que había visto de él. NO había sido sencillo para él tampoco. En aquella oficina la imagen que le presentó no se parecía mucho a lo que recordaba de esa vez en el hospital, o afuera del estadio o en el aeropuerto. El cabello rojo estaba ahí, tan hermosamente llamativo como siempre pero le faltaban muchos kilos, su rostro era anguloso y se veía tan pálido y esas ojeras eran algo nuevo, tan pronunciadas, evidenciaban noche continuas sin lograr un descanso.

Si, la vida le quitó muchas cosas, a su padre, a su mejor amigo y a todos sus compañeros, la alegría de ser campeón del mundo y el futuro profesional que eso prometía, pero a cambió le había dado algo, el amor que siempre había querido con la persona que había pensado y anhelado por años. Y él, simplemente lo despreció. Como si no fuera nada, como si no importara, como si no hubiera querido por años estar lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo. Y no, le dijo las cosas más horribles y lo dejó, sin siquiera permitirle hablar, sin querer saber lo que sentía, lo que había estado sufriendo.

Porque Greg tenía que aceptar que había irrumpido en su vida para romperle el corazón.

¿Qué le costaba contestar una de las tantas llamadas que le hizo? ¿Qué le costaba mandarle un mensaje? Tal vez se hubieran ayudado a salir de la oscuridad, tal vez hubiera podido tomar su mano y sostenerla hasta volver a encontrarse, aunque fuera a través de la distancia, aunque no lo dejara acercarse, hubiera podido aunque sea aceptar que se preocupaba por él y dejarle saber que seguía pensando en ellos como algo real.

Pero no lo hizo y lo echó a perder y ahora no sabía qué hacer porque la sensación de mareo volvía a apoderarse de él y en cuestión de segundos estuvo a punto de caer pero se vio rodeado por los demás chicos que caminaban con él y no lo dejaron llegar al suelo. Podría haber sido simbólico, pero saber que estaban a su lado significó mucho, no estaba solo y eso debía recordarlo una y otra vez.

* * *

**30 de mayo 2015**

**Estadio Falmer**

**07:00 hrs**

-¿Jamás se te termina la energía? –preguntó John después de correr una hora. Era impresionante, al principio pensó "este tipo es ocho años más grande que yo y no ha entrenado en un año, no me va a aguantar el paso"; pero después de una hora de correr y de que lo superara por cuatro vueltas al campo, estaba exhausto y era el principio. Greg, cuando se trataba de fútbol, jamás se cansaba, corría al minuto 89 de la misma manera que corría al minuto 1.

-No –respondió al mismo tiempo le tendía la mano a John para que se levantara, aunque era caso perdido, los demás fueron llegando detrás de ellos y cayendo al pasto de la misma manera. Eran pocos los que habían tomado en serio lo que les propuso, continuar el entrenamiento, pero por fortuna, aunque pocos, eran los mejores de los que había visto el día anterior y además, si los acomodaba como debía, eran suficientes para un equipo, sin cambios claro, pero suficientes.

Primero que nada Sherlock y John, estaba convencido de que si quería lograr algo, tenía que tener a ambos chicos en su equipo. Luego estaba el mediocampista, Terry si mal no recordaba, el chico alto de cabello negro bien peinado y que parecía una tumba por lo poco que hablaba, era muy bueno, aunque decía que jamás había jugado de manera profesional y ni siquiera estaba en un equipo regular. Lo quería como ofensivo porque era bastante activo y tenía creatividad. Estaban además dos defensas, uno muy alto, que fue el que sugirió continuar con los entrenamientos y el otro ligeramente más bajo aunque tenía mucha actitud, además de que el chico parecía de piedra, no se le podía mover con nada. Eran Ethan y Dane, según recordaba, pero no recordaba cuál era cuál.

Sherlock jugaba bien como defensa, parecía tener mucha claridad en las jugadas, pero lo prefería como delantero, porque lo acompañaba de manera excelente y parecía que tampoco se cansaba. Así que completando su defensa estaban dos chicos muy diferentes entre sí, uno que parecía guerrero vikingo porque tenía el cabello muy largo y usaba una barba de tres días, además de expresión de pocos amigos. Parecía más grande que los demás, tal vez hasta más grande que Greg, lo cual no era malo, pero contrastaba con la juventud de los otros. Y el otro defensa, era delgado pero corría muy rápido, además de que no le daba miedo meter el cuerpo, y lo primero que notó Greg de él fueron sus impresionantes ojos azules. Sacudió la cabeza, además el chico era de la edad de Sherlock y eso no estaba bien.

Sus mediocampistas eran muy diferentes entre sí. Estaba el chico malo que llegó vestido con una chamarra de cuero encima de la playera y que justo antes de entrar a la cancha apagó su cigarro, estaba el tipo alto que creía saberlo todo aunque fuera la primera vez que intentara entrar a un equipo y para terminar estaba el típico niño bueno, con el cabello recortado a la perfección, ojos brillantes y que parecía dispuesto a seguirlo a dónde fuera.

Ahora, era cosa de hacerlos trabajar como equipo.

Lo cual era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

**19:00 hrs**

-¡Más de doce horas Greg y nada más no te cansas nunca! –dijo a gritos un muy borracho John Watson, se encontraba desparramado sobre el sillón y sobre Sherlock, que para el caso era lo mismo. Después del día entero de entrenar, repasar jugadas, hacer que se plantaran en el campo, estaban más que muertos de cansancio, bueno, todos menos él. Aunque tenía que aceptar que no era lo mismo que antes, tenía unas ganas desesperadas de cerrar los ojos pero con la perspectiva de levantarse al día siguiente a hacer lo mismo, ya tenían una cita en la cancha de nuevo a las 6 am y no quería ver que ninguno llegara tarde.

-John, tal vez es tiempo de que dejes esa cerveza –dijo Sherlock quitándole la botella de las manos a su amigo, quien casi se abraza a la misma con tal de evitarlo. Eran muy chistosos, Greg no podía evitar sonreír de verlo, de recordar cuando aquel chico de pelo negro ensortijado era un niño que no hablaba con nadie y que había sido un milagro que hablara con él. No es que ahora fuera muy bueno para sus actividades sociales, la verdad es que poco o nada había hablado con los demás, pero con John era diferente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban Sherlock y John juntos? ¿Cómo se habrían conocido? ¿Qué pensaba Mycroft de eso?

Greg sacudió la cabeza, no tenía caso darle vueltas, el punto es que ambos eran excelentes y listo, lo demás no era de su incumbencia. Luego estaban los otros chicos, resultó que algunos se conocían, como el defensa inamovible y el que había dejado como lateral izquierdo, eran los mejores amigos y estaban estudiando economía, de hecho parecían pegados por la cadera, iban y venían siempre juntos. El chico de piedra se llamaba Dane y adoraba su coche, de hecho durante algún tiempo pensó estudiar ingeniería mecánica pero sus padres estuvieron en desacuerdo. El otro chico, el de los ojos azules impresionantes, le gustaba escribir y leía mucha poesía, parecía siempre estar en un estado de ensoñación.

Ethan, el defensa más alto, había trabajado en la tienda de deportes local pero de hecho tenía una licenciatura en medicina del deporte, era más grande que todos, tenía treinta y dos años y aquel era su sueño, se lo estaba tomando muy en serio. El otro defensa, el lateral derecho, Roman, tenía una hermana gemela y de niños eran tan parecidos que los confundían, era músico y tocaba en un local cerca del puerto todos los fines de semana, razón que explicaba el cabello largo y la actitud.

Mitch y Erick, el mediocampista lateral derecho y el central defensivo, se sentía vampiros, en cuanto pudieron se quitaron del sol, se pusieron gafas oscuras y cambiaron su actitud, casi se volvieron huraños e inaccesibles, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y a duras penas aceptaron colapsar en la casa de Greg, aunque después de relajarse se incorporaron sin problemas. Mitch había estado en equipos juveniles y estudiaba sociología. Erick se había graduado como arquitecto pero no había encontrado trabajo aún.

Terry era médico, recién graduado, de hecho era raro que quisiera jugar pero según él, tenía un consultorio en el centro de Brighton con su padre y atendían a una clientela a base de jubilados mayores de 60 años. Decía que se aburría horrores y quiso probar algo más. Y George, el chico bueno de grandes ojos, peinado perfecto y actitud positiva. Greg suspiró, era excesivamente joven, era el más chico de todos, tenía diecisiete años y tuvo que presentar un permiso de sus padres para poder inscribirse a la prueba. Pero parecía haberle agarrado mucho cariño a Greg porque se negaba a dejarlo a sol o a sombra.

Aquello era raro y Greg se sentía ligeramente incómodo y pensaba que Sherlock le dedicaba ciertas miradas enojadas, pero tal vez lo estaba imaginando porque cuando trataba de hacer contacto visual con el chico, se volteaba y regresaba su atención a John.

-¡Gregory Lestrade! ¿Qué significa esto?

Fue el grito que lo sacó de balance y casi hizo que cayera al suelo desde el sillón. Ahí estaba Gail con las manos en la cintura y una cara de sorpresa. Gavin por el contrario, lo miraba entre sorprendido y complacido, a su hermanito no se le había pasado la euforia del día anterior cuando Mycroft le dio la oportunidad de compensar sus faltas.

-Estamos cansados –respondió y se levantó, aunque llevaba varias cervezas no se sentía mareado, el único con ese problema era John, por fortuna parecía que se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Sherlock. Eso también era sorprendente, que a ninguno de los demás pareció importarle aquello, por lo menos ninguno de los de su nuevo equipo era un idiota.

-Pero… -trató de decir Gail pero fue transportada por Greg hacía la cocina, que era como un territorio de guerra. Ella suspiró y trató de relajar su expresión.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sé que es repentino –dijo Greg dejando escapar un nuevo suspiro y tallando su nuca con la mano derecha- pero no me siento como me sentía ayer, algo cambió.

-¿Qué cambió? –preguntó Gail intrigada, en parte deseosa de creer que todo podría estar mejor y en parte, dudosa porque no sabía si podía confiar en que Greg se mantuviera con ese estado de ánimo.

-No lo sé –respondió pero lo sabía. En parte Joe, parte Mycroft. Y tal vez la mayor parte era que había puesto sus pies de nuevo en la cancha y sabía que lo extrañaba como loco y que nunca estaría completo si no volvía a jugar.

-Me parece bien Greg, pero ustedes limpian –dijo su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del lugar armada con una caja de pizza que no se habían comido. OK, necesitaría de todo su liderazgo para que esos chicos los ayudaran a limpiar.

De repente sintió que lo miraban y al voltear se encontró con Sherlock. Se debían una conversación y podía darle las vueltas que fuera, pero era cierto que había cosas que no se podían obviar.

-Yo...

-No trates de disculparte, no es lo que busco -dijo el chico interrumpiendo a Greg, quien de inmediato cerró la boca y dejó de buscar las palabras para explicarle lo que había sucedido. Se recargó en la barra del desayunador y esperó a que continuara.- Sólo quiero saber si has terminado.

-¿Terminado? -preguntó Greg confundido.

-Si, quiero saber si has terminado de comportarte como un imbécil porque si al primero problema que tengamos correrás a refugiarte bajo los cobertores, la verdad no quiero que seas parte de esto.

Greg se quedó sorprendido, si es que sorprendido era la palabra adecuada, porque era mucho más. Había sido directo y nada considerado de parte de Sherlock. Aunque no podía negar que la pregunta era adecuada.

-He terminado -respondió y tenía que empezar a creer que era cierto, que no huiría la próxima vez que tuviera que entrar a un estadio o pensar en la posibilidad de un juego en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Perfecto -dijo y simplemente dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, dejando a Greg con mil cosas en la cabeza por lo que tuvo que ponerse a limpiar la cocina para despejarse un poco.

* * *

**13 de junio del 2015**

**09:00 hrs**

**Estadio Falmer**

Durante las dos semanas antes de la prueba para entrar al equipo de Brighton, aunque era cosa de trámite porque se había hecho el equipo él solo, era cosa de que los directivos vieran que había elegido sabiamente; se había estado mensajeando con Anthea. Gavin vivía pegado a su celular mientras estudiaba el temario que le había dado el profesor Holmes, y sólo se distraía para responder los mensajes, que entraban casi cada cinco minutos. Por lo mismo, sabía perfectamente que estarían ahí, por lo mismo, no se sorprendió cuando los encontró en las gradas, viendo con ojos como platos como su hermano estaba calentando para jugar.

-¡Gavin! –gritó ella en cuanto lo vio y eso lo hizo sonrojar, era imposible, se repetía una y otra vez y de verdad lo creía, que ella era amigable y eso era todo. Junto con su hermana se acercó a donde estaba ella y la saludó con dos besos.- Mira, te presento a Molly, Mike y la señora Watson.

-Mucho gusto –dijo él y los demás le correspondieron estrechando su mano.

-Él es Gavin y ella Gail –dijo Anthea completando la presentación.- Son los hermanos de Greg.

Fue lo que necesitaban para que sus recuerdos evocaran a Gail como la chica que dio la conferencia de prensa en Brasil donde confirmaba que Greg ni Joe habían muerto, se quedaron sin saber que decir y por un instante el ambiente se tensó. Aunque todos se distrajeron cuando una mujer vestido de negro apareció en la cancha, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver que era un ser hermoso de labios rojos y presencia imponente, todos los presentes la estaban mirando y ella parecía disfrutarlo. A su lado, estaba un hombre, enfundado en un pants y chamarra negra, que parecía sólo tener ojos para alguien entre todos los jugadores.

-No puede ser –dijo Gail reconociéndolo al instante, tendría que estar ciega para no reconocerlo, con esa pinta de chico malo que siempre se cargó, la altura y esa mandíbula fuerte y tentadora. A Gail siempre le había gustado y había odiado que tuviera que retirarse después del accidente de Sevilla. Aunque claro, también recordaba que un día Greg le dijo que lo había besado y todo se fue al traste.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó de inmediato Mycroft a quien no se le escapaba el hecho de que era muy claro que ese hombre de negro miraba con interés a Greg, como si esperara que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Sebastian!

El grito de su hermano impidió que Gail respondiera, su voz se escuchó con una claridad en todo el lugar. Corrió desde donde estaba junto a la portería hasta donde su ex compañero de equipo lo esperaba y lo recibió con el abrazo más cálido que le hubiera dado a alguien desde que pasó todo. Aquel era su hermano, completo de nuevo, ahora no tenía duda, repartiendo su cariño como siempre, abriéndose y siendo genuino como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Claro que tampoco pasó por alto el hecho de la enorme sonrisa de Sebastian ante aquel despliegue de afecto y como pareció fundirse entre los brazos de Greg.

La prueba se convirtió en una especie de batalla. El equipo que había armado Greg era fuerte y a pesar de conocerse sólo de dos semanas, trabajan juntos de una manera impresionante. No era que fueran perfectos, aun les faltaban mucho tiempo para llegar a ese estado. Aunque Sebastian hizo varios cambios en el otro equipo, de ninguna manera se metió con la alineación contraria por lo que la estrategia que entre los doce habían pensado (claro, había que incluir a Joe), se mantuvo intacta. Greg y Sherlock se movían juntos de manera muy coordinada, casi se leían el pensamiento y sabían en qué momento acompañarse, cuándo esperar y cuándo dependería de una jugada individual. John no tuvo más que unas cuantas sorpresas y todos los tiros a gol que no acabaron volados sobre la portería, terminaron en sus manos. Joe tenía razón, el chico saltaba como rana. Aquello valió Anthea y Molly gritaran y saltaran como locas porque John se merecía todo el apoyo del mundo.

La defensa era sólida, los tres chicos más altos parecían una muralla, Gail los miraba con atención y sabía que tenían la capacidad para aguantar cualquier intento de ofensiva. Los conocía bien, casi habían estado viviendo en su casa las últimas dos semanas. Y Mika, el más delgado de todos, aunque era defensa, en varias ocasiones acabó metido hasta la portería intentando tirar a gol. Y lo hubiera logrado, le faltaba practica era todo. Los mediocampistas estaban loquitos, Erick y Mitch le gustaba defender y atacar y eran muy rápidos; Terry le armaba todo a Greg y casi le servía el balón para que definiera, tenía de verdad mucha imaginación para las jugadas. Y George era tal vez el más tímido pero cuando tenía el balón en los pies era como si lo desapareciera, podía quitarse a todos de encima de ser necesario y dar un pase certero.

Eran buenos, se notaba. Tal vez un poco silvestres, pero buenos.

**11:00 hrs**

**Pasto de la cancha del Estadio Falmer**

Después de hacer infinidad de cambios y de 120 minutos de juego, para que todos pudieran probarse, el equipo de Greg terminó metiendo catorce goles y no fueron más, porque Joe estaba en la portería y tampoco iba a dejar que todo entrara. Cuando dieron por terminado el encuentro los once se derrumbaron sin poderlo evitar, hasta Greg se sentía cansado de cierta manera, con el peso de haber vuelto a jugar un partido ligeramente más largo de lo usual.

Una sombra le cortó el sol que estaba ya cayendo de lleno sobre el estadio, abrió los ojos con curiosidad.

-Mi prima, Irene Adler, la representante legal del equipo, tiene una propuesta que hacerles –dijo Sebastian y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, trató de no cargarle su peso, por el hecho de la rodilla, que lo hacía caminar con inseguridad y lentitud.

-Vamos, la propuesta es para todos –dijo volteando a ver a los demás que parecían decididos a no moverse hasta haber dormido unas buenas 48 horas, el estrés y la tensión se estaban disipando y ellos, al no estar acostumbrados a eso, lo sufrían de cierta manera. Se levantaron con trabajos y se enfilaron hacía el túnel que llevaba a los vestidores. Se quedó al final, en parte para caminar a la altura de Sebastian y también, para dirigir una mirada al estadio, a la porra que habían tenido en Gavin, Gail y los demás, y sobre todo, porque sabía que ahí esta estaba él y que todo el tiempo había tenido sus ojos sobre de él.

Fue extraño, algo que no había compartido con nadie más, y sin embargo fue muy claro. Sus miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos azules podrían considerarse fríos pero cuando se posaban en él, eran expresivos y le estaban transmitiendo demasiadas cosas.

_Gracias por venir,_ quiso decirle pero no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo.

_**No ha sido nada, realmente fue un placer verte jugar de nuevo,**_ estaba seguro de que había respondido.

_Lo siento, de verdad, todo lo que dije… no estuvo bien haberlo dicho, _quiso expresar y sintió la tristeza y la vergüenza destilar por su mirada, porque hubiera querido gritarlo, que se arrepentía de ese día, que estaba enojado consigo mismo y que se había desquitado de la manera más estúpida. Y que quisiera olvidarlo, volver a empezar, tener una segunda oportunidad de tener ese momento por el que había soñado durante tantos años.

Pero claro, no era tan sencillo como decir "borrón y cuenta nueva".

_**No te disculpes, no te preocupes… tal vez… podamos empezar de nuevo, **_y los ojos azules de Mycroft se volvieron tan cálidos que Greg pensó en una comparación muy ridícula, como los rayos del sol que ahora tocaban su rostro. Y seguramente fueron los rayos de sol los que hacía que sintiera un calor inmenso en sus mejillas y que tuviera unas ganas insanas de salir corriendo hacia las gradas y tomar entre sus brazos a esa única persona que podría esperar por él por siempre.

¿De verdad?

¿Por siempre?

Greg sintió que se daba demasiada importancia, hasta ahora no sabía nada de Mycroft, tal vez había tenido un puñado de relaciones en estos diez años y él, simplemente, había compartido un beso con Sebastian. ¡Ay por dios era patético! Ahora entendía el porqué de las burlas de Wayne, había soñado tanto tiempo con algo ideal, perfecto y tal vez, esa persona, no había siquiera pensando en él. Y sin embargo, se había visto afectada por él, después de todo, había llamado, aquella vez en el hospital en Brasil y luego al hotel en Rio.

Estaba desvariando, no entendía la razón de que sus pensamientos divagaran y se volviera todo tan confuso. De repente se sintió tan iluso que le dio pena mirarlo y bajó los ojos, rompiendo la comunicación que habían tenido.

Cuando levantó la mirada espera que él ya no estuviera, que lo ignorara, pero … ahí estaba, esperando una respuesta silenciosa.

_Si tú quieres empezar de nuevo… yo también, _trató de transmitir con mucha fuerza su deseo de algo más, de no cortar toda esperanza, de…

-Greg –dijo la voz de Sebastian a su lado y entones recordó que el motivo de su presencia en la cancha de fútbol era conseguir que esos chicos entraran a un equipo de segunda liga para jugar de manera profesional. Claro, eso era lo que importaba en ese momento.

-Lo siento –respondió y caminó al lado de su ex compañero, despacio, sin cruzar otra palabra hasta lograr llegar al túnel. Y no volvió a voltear, porque de otra manera habría hecho algo sin pensar y no estaba seguro de cómo terminarían las cosas si hacía algo así.

**12:30 hrs**

**Afuera del Estadio Falmer**

Habían esperado bastante tiempo. Se notaba la tensión entre todos y no eran los únicos esperando, había un señor mayor sentado cómodamente en una de las bancas y una pareja que trataba de mantenerse tranquila pero parecían hasta asustados. Un chico de unos trece años conversaba con una chica que se veía como de la edad de Sherlock. Para Mycroft era claro todo, eran familiares de los otros jugadores del equipo de Greg.

El chico de trece era hermano de uno de los defensas, del rubio de ojos verdes, tenían problemas en casa, sobretodo porque sus padres habían obligado al hermano mayor a estudiar algo que no le gustaba. La chica era la mejor amiga y eterna enamorada del mayor y trataba de ganar puntos "cuidando" al hermano. El señor de pelo cano era padre del mediocampista, del que mejor se había acoplado al juego de Greg, era médico y de cierta manera no entendía los deseos de su hijo por jugar fútbol pero ahí estaba, apoyándolo. Los más graciosos eran el señor y la señora de mediana edad, ella tenía cuarenta y él cuarenta y tres, eran muy aprensivos y se asustaban hasta de su sombra, tenían miedo de que a su hijo le pasara algo horrible y por eso irían a cada juego, había sido milagroso no tenerlos encima en los entrenamientos y también, el entrar a un equipo, le significaba a su hijo un poco de libertad.

De repente, aparecieron, los primeros salieron y nadie estaba ahí esperándolos, pero en cuanto vio a Sherlock y John se olvidó de lo demás.

-¿Qué pasó? –gritó Anthea con emoción.

-Nada –respondió John encogiéndose de hombros- nos hablaron de las condiciones para entrar al equipo, del sueldo casi simbólico, de que probablemente sólo dure una temporada y nos dieron muchos papeles para leer.

-Tenemos una cita para firmar contrato el miércoles a las 11 de la mañana –dijo Sherlock completando la información de John.

-Los 12 aceptamos, es casi un hecho, claro, están los demás, los que escogió Moran, pero son extra –dijo John tratando de ocultar una risa sin lograrlo del todo, era chistoso, los demás habían jugado terrible pero siempre se necesitaba tener cambios, no podían jugar todo el tiempo. Tal vez Greg si, los demás no.

Casi estaba seguro de que John y Sherlock habían seguido hablando, pero todos sus sentidos se vieron atrapados por la figura de Greg caminando hacia él. Junto venía Joe, pero hasta eso lo obvio, no podía más que concentrarse en su manera de andar, en cómo se movían sus piernas, su cuerpo, todo, estaba consciente de todo y estaba más que perdido en su observación.

Se encontró entonces atrapado por el color chocolate de sus ojos, por la fuerza que en ellos se reflejaba y por la seguridad de que era cierto lo que había sentido al estar mirándolo desde las gradas. Había sido real esa conversación, no era una interpretación alocada de su parte.

-Hola –dijo y se dio cuenta de que lo tenía enfrente y que tal vez había pasado varios momentos en silencio de nuevo mirando atentamente al otro- me llamo Gregory Lestrade y creo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos.

Greg estiró la mano frente a él y esperó.

-No, no hemos tenido una presentación adecuada –respondió y se sorprendió de haber podido encontrar las palabras para decir algo y que fuera algo coherente.- Soy Mycroft Holmes y es un placer conocerte.

Tomó la mano de Greg y la estrechó con más sentimiento del que era capaz de contener, era la primera vez que lo tocaba, que estaba así de cerca, que podía mirar sus ojos de verdad, no cargados de enojo y desesperación, sino de algo más.

-Greg –dijo la voz de Joe a sus espaldas y entonces soltó su mano y su mirada se desvió, sonrió ligeramente y dijo:

-Nos vemos.

Y se fue, seguido por sus hermanos, quienes se despidieron de todos de manera muy educada. No pudo despegar sus ojos de él, ni siquiera cuando subieron al coche que los estaba esperando, vehículo muy lujoso por cierto y al que también subió aquel que ahora identificaba como Sebastian. Le dedicó una última mirada y sería mentir si no dijera que su corazón dio un vuelco, pero también lo miraba él, el ex futbolista con la lesión en la rodilla que caminaba despacio y con inseguridad. Y lo que interpretó, y estaba seguro de eso, fue un "aléjate".

¿Alejarse?

Mycroft se empezó a reír aunque los demás no comprendían qué le pasaba y lo miraban extrañados. Jamás se alejaría, no cuando apenas había dado un pequeño paso hacía Greg y primero muerto que dar un paso atrás.

* * *

**14 de junio 2015**

**06:00 hrs**

**Londres**

El celular sonó con el tono de mensaje y aunque hubiera querido ignorarlo, la posibilidad de que fuera algo relacionado con su hermano lo llevó a estirar la mano en busca del aparato. Estaba cansado, el día anterior habían pasado medio día en el estadio y el resto del tiempo congregados en un restaurant de Brighton y caminado por el muelle, se retacaron de pizza, refresco y helado y cuando Anthea se perdió de vista y regresó por sus propios medios a Londres, él no dijo nada. Había llegado al departamento cerca de las diez de la noche y se había quedado dormido casi al instante.

Desbloqueó su celular y sin fijarse en la persona que lo había mandado, abrió el mensaje.

_Buenos días_

No era de parte de Sherlock o John, tampoco Anthea, y fuera de ellos nadie más le mandaba mensajes. Entonces notó que la persona que le mandó el mensaje y se volteó sobre sí mismo de manera tan repentina que acabó cayéndose de la cama.

Era de Gregory.

El mensaje era de Gregory y aparecía como "en línea", tal vez esperando por una respuesta.

_**Buenos días Gregory.**_

Pudo ser más amable o preguntado otra cosa, ahora temía que no respondiera y los minutos que pasó viendo su celular fueron los más largos de su vida.

_Hoy vamos a entrenar todo el día, creo que me van a odiar cuando los presione_

Mycroft sonrió sin levantarse del suelo, podría pasar el día entero ahí si es que fuera necesario, aunque pensaba que en un momento más se iría al estadio a verse con su nuevo equipo y con…

Le costó un poco de trabajo pensar en que vería a Sebastian.

Entonces recordó que no había escrito su respuesta y no quería que él pensara que no lo iba a hacer.

_**Por supuesto que no te van a odiar, nadie podría odiarte y además, los vas a convertir en excelentes jugadores. Casi podríamos decir que serás tú el director técnico y no … el que de hecho es el director técnico.**_

Definitivamente no quería hablar con él de Sebastian.

_Jajajaja ok, vamos a aceptar que soy el director técnica y Sebastian me va a quitar la gloria_

Mycroft volvió a sonreír y estuvo a punto de escribir algo pero el mensaje indicaba que Gregory estaba escribiendo algo, así que esperó.

_¿Tú no me odias?_

-¡Claro que no! –gritó en la soledad de su recamara. Jamás podría odiarlo, jamás querría odiarlo.

_**Por supuesto que no Gregory, jamás pienses eso.**_

La siguiente respuesta tardó unos minutos, bastantes minutos por lo que Mycroft se levantó, fue al baño, se dirigió a la cocina y puso la tetera para poder prepararse un té. Se había resignado a que no hubiera respuesta, a que hubiera seguido haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, era de por sí bastante sorprendente el hecho de que lo contactara. No quería presionarlo, le daría su tiempo, el que fuera necesario.

Así que cuando su celular sonó de nuevo con el tono de mensaje, casi salta a agarrarlo.

_Gracias amor._

Hubiera podido morirse ese día de la alegría.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias por su paciencia.**_

_**Y si, todo parecer irse componiendo... desconfíen de mi pero disfruten mientras puedan jajajaja ... unas gotas de adorable Mystrade aunque sea a base de mensajes jejeje.**_

_**Personajes nuevos, todos originales, wiiiii. A ver si alguno reconoce algo en ellos, porque están haciendo una especie de aparición especial pero están basados en el personaje o el actor que los interpreta. Jejeje. (Sí los reconocen con la poca información que les di, les recompenso con algo jajaja... Terry tu no cuentas).**_

_**Y ufff, sufrí horrores con el último mensaje de Greg... no me decidía y pues... lo dejé así, espero haya sido correcto.**_

_**Ahora, agradecimientos como es debido:**_

_**Primero que nada Terry, mil gracias por tu explicación detallada y por ayudarme a posicionar a los jugadores, de verdad, no tengo idea de cómo lo habría hecho sin ti. Eres fenomenal amigo!**_

_**Isa no Tenshi: No, claro que no... Moriarty sigue por ahí y aparecerá en algún momento. Y si, están juntos y se aman aunque al parecer sólo han dados dos pasos en ese dirección. Gracias por el comentario.**_

_**titxutemari: Si, invítame al país Vasco por favor! Jejejeje yo encantada, nada más deja cruzo el océano. Si van a ser felices, espero, pero las cosas serán menos trepidante que al principio, ahora van paso a paso. Gracias por el comentario!**_

_**mashimaro: Oh si, cachondeo y celos muajajaja. Me encanta que se queden con ganas de más porque me falta mucho por escribir. Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad.**_

_**pervertida yaoista: Oh si, será un Morstrade, jajaja bueno, que estoy juntado algo raro ... a ver cómo mueve sus piezas Sebastian. Gracias por el comentario.**_

_**JessyRiddleFriki: Si, que me encantan los triángulos y cuadrángulos amorosos, son encantadores. Gracias por el comentario.**_

_**Yiyukimo-ak: Y es tu opinión la que más me preocupa. No sé si vas a pensar que todo el cambio repentino fue muy repentino, espero que veas mi justificación. Muchas gracias por todo lo que comentas y me agradó que vieras el fútbol como eso que jamás podrán dejar. **_

_**NatLB: Jejeje perdón por tardar, espero no te hayas sacado los ojos y si, las cosas no podrán ser del todo tranquilas con Sebastian e Irene jejeje. Gracias por comentar.**_

_**ladyblue: Muchas gracias amiga por comentar y también te extraño muchísimo. Los celos aun no empiezan, voy a necesitar incluir otro factor para que funcionen las cosas.**_

_**Runa: amiga gracias por comentar y si Irene pasa, pero la otra no jajaja.**_

_**Anahi: Gracias por comentar y para el siguiente capítulo verás las consecuencias de lo que me dijiste jejeje. Ahora les di un respiro, porque ambos siguen queriendo estar con el otro, pero no será todo como ellos piensan. **_

_**Lizie CoBlack: Gracias por comentar y tienes razón, las cosas no pueden girar en torno a ellos nada más, pero veremos, me falta incluir algo más.**_

_**BeneBells: Si, tienes razón, vienen más complicaciones y mucho trabajo duro. Esto fue un pequeño respiro.**_

_**Mycroft: Y pues para que tu atención no se disperse, tantito fluff... Muchas gracias por venir, leer y comentar, de verdad, muchas gracias por todo lo que dices. Me haces muy feliz.**_

_**Y bueno, recuerden que muchas veces sus comentarios me ayudan a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva además de que alimentan a la autora, y la autora siempre tiene hambre jejeje.**_

_**Recuerden darle Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_

_**Gracias de igual manera a todos los que leen, siguen y han marcado como favorito el fanfic.**_

_**Saludos.**_


End file.
